


The Day When I Met My Omega

by susuailianhua



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: A!Zach, ABO, M/M, O!Chris
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susuailianhua/pseuds/susuailianhua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>配对：Zach/Chris</p><p>分级：成人级</p><p>警告：ABO设定。文中ABO三种性别已经实现了法律上的地位平等。omega更加自由和独立。</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看到有姑娘说想看全文，就把全文也放上来好了……AO3不太会用OTL

感谢我的beta姑娘 提供梗和大纲，我只是负责把大纲扩写成文而已。没有她就没有这个坑。

 

Zach很不高兴，这一点长眼的人都能看出来，所以没人靠近他坐的那一半吧台，即使他是如此性感又英俊的男人。

“想开点，伙计。没什么大不了的。”酒保闲闲地擦着杯子，对这种失意买醉的人早已见怪不怪，“这世界每天都会发生很多操蛋的事，就算是超人也没法全部解决。除了硬扛没有别的办法。”

“你说得对。”Zach带着几分醉意点点头。超人当然没法解决他的问题，因为超人忙着拯救世界，才不会管他这点破事。

Zach跟Joe吵架了。这不是他们兄弟第一次吵架，不过吵得这么凶却是第一次。吵架的原因也是老生常谈，Joe不满他每天花天酒地游手好闲，想让他管理一家分公司，实在不愿意，当个研发总监之类的也行，只要他别再每天泡在酒吧夜店里。但Zach讨厌朝九晚五的上班生活，尤其讨厌管理公司，想想那些蠢得要死的员工和古板得像上世纪文物一样的行政吧！所以他和过去一样拒绝了Joe。他以为Joe也会像以前一样纵容他。

可惜Joe没有这么做。他试图跟Zach讲道理。而很不幸，当Zach不想听的时候，即使上帝来说也不行。很快，商量变成了争论，争论又升级成争吵。

“你以为你自己几岁？Zach，你得学着担负点责任了，像个男人一样。想想你为我们家做过什么！”

Joe生气地说完这句话，Zach冷笑着摔上了家里的门。

他在大街上漫无目的地闲逛。兜里揣着钱，还有信用卡，所以不担心没有地方住。不过他不想一个人住酒店。所以他叫了出租车，告诉司机把他带到最近的一家酒吧，下车时却发现这家酒吧也是他家的产业。

真他妈操蛋！

“你不是唬我吧，伙计，这真的是最近的酒吧吗？”

“当然。其他最近的酒吧也要过两个街口呢。”

好吧，他家的就他家的，又不是每个人都认识他是Quinto家的二少爷。于是Zach付了车费，走进酒吧。这时候大多人还在吃晚饭，夜生活还没有正式开始，酒吧里人不是很多，喷洒过信息素中和喷雾之后几乎闻不到别人的气味。他要了好几杯酒，喝得很不痛快，还得到了酒保的安慰。没准他被当成个可怜的失败者了。

操！失败者？Zachary Quinto？不，他才不是。他是个alpha，他曾经有个盈利非常好的公司，只是他懒得管理转让给了Joe。他有能力又有外表，只要他招招手，还会有一堆beta和omega愿意跟他上床。

对，上床。一场酣畅淋漓的性爱肯定能帮他忘掉这些操蛋的事。他用酒杯扣了扣桌子，酒保朝他走过来。

“还需要点什么？”

“你们老板是谁？”

“什么？”酒保以为自己听错了问题。

“我问你们老板是谁，叫他出来。”Zach不耐烦地重复。

“抱歉，先生，如果您对我们的服务有意见，可以告诉我……”

“叫你们老板出来，我假设你能听懂我的话？告诉他Zachary Quinto要见他。”Zach生气了，甚至释放出了一点信息素。酒保往后退了一步。

“请稍等。”酒保转身拨了个电话。他不喜欢这个男人的态度，但他知道Quinto这个姓氏意味着什么。“Davis先生两分钟后就来。”

Zach等了两分钟多一点，Davis终于过来了。他是个有点发福的中年男人，看上去很和善。他一看见Zach就笑了，亲热地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“Zach。”Davis笑眯眯地说。他当然认识Quinto家的二少爷，只是有点看不上这种游手好闲的纨绔子弟。不过讨好一下东家还是很有必要的。“真是稀客。你该早点叫他们通知我的。”他扭头对酒保说，“给他免单。”接着转回头来，“怎么样，一切都好吗？”

“对，一切都好。都他妈该死地好。”Zach嗤笑。Davis了然地撇撇嘴，招手让酒保又倒了两杯酒。

“虽然我不知道发生了什么，不过，”Davis拿走Zach手里的空杯子，递给他一杯酒，然后跟他碰了碰杯子，“如果解决不了，那就暂时忘掉吧。干杯。”

Zach喝了一口，索然无味地放下。无聊，真是太无聊了。

“嘿，我说，你们这儿的服务生呢？”

Davis随手指了指酒吧，“在忙着呢。你想要点什么，尽管跟我说。”

“什么都行？”

“Zach。”Davis哈哈大笑起来，“这可是在你家的酒吧里，当然什么都行。”

“好吧。”Zach扯松了领带，“我需要找个人跟我喝酒，然后打一炮。但我不希望跟对方有什么牵扯。你懂吗，只是一夜情。只是性。”

Davis目瞪口呆了一会儿，他以为Zach只是想要更多的酒：“可他们只是服务生，Zach，他们不提供那种服务。”

“我知道。你只需要把他们叫过来，能不能说动他们跟我走就是我的事了。”Zach拍了拍Davis的肩膀，“去吧，把他们叫过来。”

Davis看起来有些为难。Zach不在乎地挑眉看着，他知道Davis一定会满足他的要求。果然，Davis掏出手机发了几条信息出去，几分钟后四个服务生朝他们走了过来。

Zach喝光杯子里的酒，回头打量这四个人。三个男人和一个女人，没有一个是他中意的。这个太瘦。那个太娘。另外一个一看就知道太精明，沾上了就别想摆脱。最后这个，上帝啊，她身上的香水味熏得他头疼。

“David？”

“是Davis。”

“好吧，Davis。”Zach失望地说，“我不想把话说得很难听，但他们只会让我倒胃口。你招人的时候对他们的脸就没有点要求吗？”

Davis嘴角抽搐了一下：“他们只是服务生，Zach。”

但是Zach不想听他的解释，胡乱摆了摆手要他们离开。Davis背对着他翻了个白眼，告诉服务生们可以回去了。

“等一下。”最后一个服务生离开Zach的视线，他看到了之前被她挡住的一抹金色，一个看起来很不错的男人，正背对着Zach坐在一张高脚凳上，身上穿着黑色的皮裤和同样黑色的短袖T恤，袖子被他撸到了肩膀上，看起来狂野热辣。

“那是谁？”Zach问，着迷地看着对方肩膀到手臂之间流畅的线条，还有包在紧身皮裤里的挺翘臀部。

“不。Zach，这个不行。”Davis顺着他的目光看过去，不赞成地摇摇头，“这不是我们酒吧的人，Zach，他是个客人。”

“说真的，你到底理不理解人们为什么要到酒吧来喝酒？”Zach端着酒杯站起来，亲热地搂着Davis的肩膀，“因为这里总有惊喜等着他们。”

“可是……”

“Davis，”Zach用端着酒杯的那只手戳着他的胸口，“你帮我去邀请他，或者我亲自去邀请他。你选一样。”

Davis张了张嘴又闭上。他很不想这么做，但是与其让Zach亲自过去，他宁愿自己去和那个人说。谁也不知道喝了酒的Zach会说出什么话来，无论如何他不希望看到他的东家在他的酒吧里被人泼一身酒或者被人一拳揍倒。

Zach重新坐回去，懒洋洋地倚着吧台看着Davis跟那个男人交涉。他看到那个男人转过头，听Davis说了什么，接着转向他的方向。

酒吧的灯光让对方的脸有些模糊，但Zach可以肯定对方一定长得不错，眉毛浓密，五官俊朗，还有个尖尖的下巴。Zach笑着冲他举了举酒杯。

男人转过头去和Davis说了几句话，然后站了起来。Davis一脸不理解但无可奈何的表情，Zach知道这事成了。

“这位先生同意跟你喝一杯。”Davis带着那个男人走过来，有点不满自己当了皮条客，脸色不是很痛快，“我猜我该离开了。好好享受这个夜晚吧，两位先生。”

“谢谢你，Davis。”Zach说，眼睛却一直盯着这个陌生男人。他几乎跟Zach一样高，头发其实是金棕色的，而且就如Zach想象中的那样好看，尤其是那双蓝色的眼睛和粉红的嘴唇。他从没见过哪个beta男人有这么粉嫩的嘴唇，他是涂了唇彩吗？

“嗨。”Zach向他打招呼。

“晚上好。”男人回应。看起来有点紧张，蓝眼珠微微转动着，视线扫过吧台，落在Zach身上，短短几秒钟后又移开。

“我想Davis，哦，就是刚刚那个男人，他已经告诉你了，我想找个人喝杯酒。”也许他很少来这种地方，还有点放不开，Zach想着，刻意把声音放得轻柔些。

“是的。”男人回答，视线重新落在Zach身上，蓝眼睛眨了一下。“但他说你不只是想要喝杯酒那么简单。”

“没错。”Zach点头，“你理解这句话真实的含义，对吗？”

“是的。”男人回答，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇。

Zach的目光暗了一分：“而你同意了。你过来了。”

男人深吸了一口气，像要鼓励自己似地点点头：“没错。”

“很好。”Zach放下酒杯站起来。男人警惕地看着他。“那我们可以直奔主题了。”

对方微张着嘴发愣的样子有点取悦到了Zach。男人看起来正在压抑想要逃跑的欲望。Zach在心里笑了笑，朝他走近一步，然后闻到了某种特殊的味道。

“你不是beta。”Zach断言，突然靠近男人深深嗅了一口，淡淡的清甜气息钻进他的鼻腔。

“啊哈。”他高兴地说，突然觉得今晚捡到了宝，“你是个omega。”

“没错，我是个omega。”刚刚被他的靠近吓得瑟缩了一下的男人听到这句话后突然镇静了不少，“而且是个未结合的omega。”

“你不担心我强制标记你吗？”Zach挑眉问，释放出了一点信息素，“我是个alpha。”

“你会吗？”对方也冲他挑眉，并没有因为他的信息素而后退。

“当然不会。”Zach耸耸肩，强制标记omega是重罪，会受到法律的严惩和道德上的谴责。他再怎么胡闹也不会做这种事。“我可不想下半辈子都在监狱里度过。”

“很好。”

“所以我们谈妥了？我猜一个保险套和一瓶信息素抑制喷雾就足以解决所有问题了。”Zach又朝男人靠近一步，“那么，去你那儿还是去我那儿？”

“我家不太方便。”男人低声说，轻轻咬了咬嘴唇。Zach的目光紧盯着他若隐若现的舌尖。

“OK。”他说，“我想我们只好去酒店了。因为很不幸，今晚我不想回家。”

男人点头表示同意。

“走吧。”Zach说，带头向酒吧门口走去，路过男人身边时顺手捏了一把对方的屁股。男人几乎像只受惊的兔子一样躲开了，双手捂着被捏的一边屁股，蓝眼睛又惊又怒地瞪着Zach。“顺便说，你真好闻。”

Zach带着男人走出酒吧，叫了辆出租车。一路上两个人都没说话。男人坐在尽量远离Zach的位置上，一直看着车窗外闪过的霓虹灯，身体姿态和信息素都在尖叫着紧张。但Zach却很享受。这个omega的信息素像水果和某种草本植物混合的气味，甜美又清新。他不想承认他一路上做了好几个深呼吸，只为多嗅一下对方的气息。

Zach挑了一家不是自家产业的酒店，在前台做好登记，带着房卡和男人直奔房间所在的楼层。男人在电梯里也很沉默，蓝眼睛盯着不断上升的楼层数字，好像电梯一停就要夺门而逃似的。

“如果你想反悔，现在是最后的机会。”Zach看得出他很紧张，莫名地有些心软。

男人摇摇头，居然冲他笑了笑，浅浅的，但是很好看：“我不否认我很紧张，但是我不想反悔。”

好吧，Zach在心里说，我给过你机会了。

电梯停在15楼。门开了，男人先走出去，Zach跟在后面，看着他走动时皮裤勒紧在臀部上的样子，喉咙有些干渴。

他有些罕见的急迫，在房门前就把男人推到墙上吻了上去。对方的身躯僵硬了一下，双手推拒着他的胸膛，显得有些生涩。Zach将他困在自己的身体和墙壁之间，一边温柔地亲吻他一边安抚地摩挲他的手臂。男人渐渐放松下来，柔顺地张开嘴唇任他掠夺。

Zach稍微退开几厘米，唇齿间满是对方的味道。男人的嘴唇就如他想象的那样柔软美妙，omega的味道勾得他蠢蠢欲动。

“告诉我你叫什么？”他捧着男人的脸，深深望进那双茫然无措的蓝眼睛里。

“Chris。”男人轻声告诉他。

“Chris。”Zach重复道。“很好，虽然不知道是真是假，但我很高兴有个能让我念出来的名字。”

“不是我编造出来的。我就叫Chris。Christopher。”男人——Chris认真地说。

“好吧，礼尚往来，看来我也得告诉你我的真名了。”

“你可以编个假名字。”Chris垂下眼睫，“因为对我来说，是谁都无所谓。”

“我叫Zachary，你可以叫我Zach。”野蛮地攻占着Chris的嘴唇，Zach强迫他抬头看着自己，“虽然我不会标记你，但我仍然是个alpha。我不喜欢omega和我做爱时喊的是一个跟我无关的名字。”

Zach退开一步，掏出房卡开门。Chris被他推挤着走进房间，还没来得及打量室内布置，又被他按在门板上亲吻了好一阵。

“抱歉，我有点失控。”Zach贴在Chris身上，试图用深呼吸让自己冷静下来，却吸进了更多属于Chris的信息素。这不是他第一次和omega发生关系，但他一直都能控制好自己，只有这个omega，他的味道简直像春药一样撩拨着Zach。

“也许我们该来点中和喷雾。”Zach放开他，又向后退了一步，“你还想再喝一杯吗？我们可以慢慢来。”他不想失控造成无法挽回的状况。

“该说抱歉的是我。”Chris贴着门板深吸了一口气，脸颊绯红，“我有点紧张，没能控制住我的信息素。”他咬了咬被Zach亲吻得有些红肿的嘴唇，鼓起勇气搂住Zach的脖子。“来吧。你带我来这里就是为了做爱不是吗？直奔主题吧，只要不标记就行。坦白说，越快开始越好，等得越久我反而会越紧张。”

“好的。当然。”Zach吞咽了一下。Chris的红唇近在眼前，清甜的味道无声地引诱着他。他重新捕获了Chris的嘴唇，将他牢牢禁锢在自己手臂间，带着他往床边走去。

Chris回吻的动作很生涩，但他的甜美弥补了一切，Zach把他压在床上，动情地亲吻着他，忍不住在他嘴唇上咬了一下。Chris立刻警觉地把他推开。

“嘿，我们说好了的……”

“不标记，我知道。”Zach懊恼地说。有一个甜美诱人的omega躺在自己身下却不能标记和占有对方，这对任何一个alpha来说都是件很窝火的事。他放弃了蹂躏Chris的嘴唇，转而亲吻Chris的下巴、脖颈和锁骨，在皮肤上制造一个个粉红的吻痕。不能使用信息素，他也可以用这种方式留下标记。

“脱掉衣服。”Zach声音沙哑地命令道，稍微退开一些距离让Chris坐起来。Chris的嘴唇已经肿了起来，透着一种玫瑰花瓣一样的红色。他的双颊泛红，蓝眼睛里氤氲着浅浅的雾气，头发也有些乱了，但这种模样在Zach眼中却最是诱人。

Chris试图将T恤从自己身上脱下来。也许是因为太紧张，衣服卡在手臂下面了。Zach好笑地上去帮他，近乎粗暴地将衣服从他身上撕下来甩在一边。

“裤子。全部脱掉。”Zach重新把Chris推倒在床上，一边在他胸膛上流连亲吻，一边去解Chris的扣子。紧身皮裤上身效果很好，但是穿和脱都很费事。Zach不得不从Chris身上爬起来，帮着他把那件皮裤脱掉，因为失去耐心而显得动作粗暴。

终于，那件皮裤也和Chris的T恤一样被甩在了地毯上。Chris后面已经湿了，潮热的体液把纯棉的内裤变得黏湿沉重。Zach扯下那一块布料随手扔了出去。

“Zach。”Chris喊他的名字，全身的皮肤都因为羞涩而变成诱人的粉红。Zach一边亲吻他一边伸手探向他后面，手指嵌入他的臀缝。Chris颤抖地瑟缩了一下，又一波液体涌了出来。他难堪地咬紧了嘴唇。

“别害羞，Chris。”Zach轻笑，指尖温柔地揉按那个小小的入口，“你是个omega，这对你来说再正常不过了。”

Chris红着脸摇摇头：“不，我不知道。我从没经历过……这个。”

Zach有些惊讶地停下手上的动作：“你是第一次吗，Chris？”

对方轻声应了一句，声如蚊蚋。Zach却像被某种重物击中了后脑一样懵住了。

“操，你他妈真是……”他早该想到的，一个omege，即使没有被标记，也不该如此生涩。亲吻时不会用鼻子呼吸，不懂得互相抚摸挑起情绪，在床上如此被动和拘谨。“你不仅是个omega，还是个处子。”Zach说，突然很想给自己一拳。

“怎么了？”Chris有点不安地问。

“我感觉自己在占你便宜。”假如这是十年前，任何一个正直的alpha遇到这种情况，都应该立刻从Chris身上爬起来跟他道歉。

“你也和那些人一样认为omega的第一次才是最重要的吗？”Chris问，脸上闪过淡淡的嘲讽。这是Zach今晚第一次在Chris脸上看到拘谨和害羞之外的表情。“这没什么大不了的，只是一夜情而已，我们各取所需。你已经保证不会标记我，我也不会要你对我负责。只是性而已。”他试着摸了  
摸Zach的手臂。

“只是性。”Zach重复道，感觉今晚发生的事情有点超出他的预料了。他原本只想找个人痛痛快快地打一炮而已。“OK，只有性，互惠互利。”

他吻了吻Chris的嘴唇，趁着情热还没褪去，重新探向Chris的身后，并试探着刺入一个指节。Chris的身体一下僵硬起来。

“要是你觉得疼，一定要告诉我。”

“不疼。”Chris摇摇头，“只是有点……太奇怪了。”

“放松就好了，深呼吸。”Zach说，“想点让自己不那么紧张的东西。”

“好。”Chris照做了。令Zach惊讶的是，他开始闭着眼睛念诗。

“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? （我怎么能够把你来比作夏天？）

Thou art more lovely and more temperate（你不独比它可爱也比它温婉 ）”

“这是你独有的放松方式吗？”Zach停下动作，好笑地看着他。Chris又咬了咬嘴唇。

“要是你觉得奇怪，我就不念了。”

“不，继续吧。”Zach感到新奇。他见过床伴们在做爱时呻吟，喊叫，说脏话，却从没见过有人念诗。“我喜欢听莎士比亚。”

Chris重新躺下，闭上眼睛。

“Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, (狂风把五月宠爱的嫩蕊作践）

And summer's lease hath all too short a date. (夏天出赁的期限又未免太短)

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, (天上的眼睛有时照得太酷烈）

And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; （它那炳耀的金颜又常遭掩蔽）

　…………”

Chris完整地念完了一首诗，这对他来说的确是有作用的。Zach能感到他僵硬的肌肉渐渐放松下来。

“你里面很紧。”Zach叹息道，感受着Chris的穴肉箍紧他的手指，内壁又热又滑。他试着抽动手指，慢慢旋转着探入又抽出，Chris发出了细小的抽气声。

接着他又加了第二根手指，慢慢地又加入第三根，尽量温柔耐心地给Chris做着扩张。Omega的身体构造决定了他们比beta更容易接受后方的性爱，但Zach不想把Chris的第一次搞得惨兮兮的。性爱应该是双方共同享受的美妙过程，无意义的疼痛是毫不必要的。

Zach的手指在Chris身体内探索着，直到他按到某个点，Chris立刻像被电击一样弹动了一下。

“在这里。”Zach兴奋地说，又在那个地方着重按了几下。Chris咬着嘴唇也压抑不住呻吟声，粉红的性器越发挺翘起来，湿滑的清液从头部溢出，沾湿了他的小腹。

“你真可爱。”Zach含住Chris胸前的小红点轻轻吸吮。omega在他身下羞窘地颤抖着，后穴分泌的透明液体沾满他的手指。“作为一个未发情的omega，你的水还真多。”他从Chris体内抽出手指，整个手掌都被体液沾得亮晶晶的。

Chris难堪地扯紧了身下的床单，眼圈微微发红。Zach凑过去亲了亲他的耳朵。

“Chris。”他埋在Chris肩膀处使劲嗅了一口，然后爬起来脱掉衣服，露出覆盖着浓密胸毛的胸膛，还有在毛发间挺立的粗壮性器。

Zach拉开床头柜，在里面找到了安全套，是他常用的牌子，超薄的，还是草莓味。Zach决定喜欢这家酒店了。他用牙齿撕开包装，将安全套套在性器上。

“这下你真的没有后悔的机会了。”Zach亲吻着Chris的下巴，拉开他的双腿往两边分开，性器顶端磨蹭着Chris的囊袋和小小的入口。

“做吧。”Chris深吸了一口，“我不后悔。”

Zach缓缓沉下腰，性器进入了一个头部，感觉Chris的身体紧绷起来。

“放松，Chris。”Zach咬牙说道，忍耐着想要直接撞进去的冲动，轻柔抚摸Chris的身体。“深呼吸，让肌肉放松，疼的话就告诉我。”

Chris摇摇头，然后按照Zach话尽量放松自己。性器又在他身体里推进了一截。

omega分泌的液体帮助了润滑，Zach缓缓把自己推进去，没有遇到太大的阻碍。处子的身体反应十分生涩，但那种紧致和温暖是无可取代的。Zach深深叹息着，呼吸着Chris清甜的气息，开始慢慢抽送起来。

Chris最初还极力压抑着呻吟，渐渐也放开了，尤其是Zach的性器顶到他的敏感处时，声音会骤然拔高，发出近乎甜腻的哭喘声。Zach覆在他身上，被他的反应取悦着，动作越来越快，也越来越用力。

他把Chris翻过来，让他跪趴在床上，高高翘起臀部，然后从后面插入。这个姿势能让他进入更深，但对Chris来说却羞耻难当。他伏在Chris背上，在omega颈侧的腺体处又舔又吻。Chris战栗着挣扎起来。

“不，不……”Chris使劲摇头，想要从Zach身下逃离。

“嘘——Chris，冷静。我不会咬你的。”Zach将omega困在他的手臂间，在他背上落下无数抚慰的轻吻，同时将手伸向前方，握住Chris的性器温柔抚弄。前后夹击的快感让Chris又软成了一摊水。

确定Chris不再挣扎以后，Zach松开手臂，又让Chris翻过来。他想看着这个omega的脸高潮。他在Chris腰下垫了个枕头，将他的双腿打开到最大，粗硬的性器借着omega的体液顺畅地滑动。呻吟和喘息像流水一样从Chris口中溢出。

最终的高潮像巨浪一样拍打在两人身上，Chris的精液弄湿了Zach的手和自己的小腹，更多温热的液体从后穴涌出，随着Zach抽动的性器被带出来，把床单沾湿了一小片。Zach狠狠撞到最里面也射了出来。

“上帝……”他把性器慢慢抽出来，用过的安全套打结扔进垃圾桶，然后脱力地躺在Chris身边。omega还处在高潮后的短暂失神中，胸口急促地起伏着，粉色的皮肤上沾满了两人的体液。

“我希望你有享受到。至少我很享受。”休息了一会儿，Zach开口说，目光盯着Chris微微颤动的眼睫。

“比我想得要激烈一点，”Chris低声说，“但这感觉很好。谢谢你，Zach。我有享受到。”他甚至伸手拍了拍Zach的手臂。

“那就好。”Zach喏喏地点头，突然不知道该说什么。气氛变得沉默尴尬起来。这在以前是从未有过的，如果Zach对床伴满意，他会提议在浴室再来一发，如果不满意他会直接离开。从没有谁像Chris一样让他感到尴尬和无措。

“如果你不介意，我想先用浴室。”Chris说。Zach点点头，注视着omega起身下床，随着他的动作，更多的体液混合精液淌下来，在大腿上蜿蜒出一道湿亮的痕迹。

只是一夜情而已，Zach对自己说，别再对着Chris流口水了。反正明天早上起来后他们就会变回陌路人。

不知怎么的，Zach对这个事实突然感到一阵不悦。

TBC


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 为了方便AO3姑娘们看文，把LOFTER的文搬过来了~请多多支持~

第二天醒来时，墙上的时钟指向了九点半。

Zach伸了个懒腰，全身都透着性爱后懒洋洋的舒适感，连骨头都是酥的。紧接着他想起来，昨天夜里他和在酒吧遇到的一个omega发生了关系。

他有点记不太清那个omega的样子了，只记得他有一双好看的蓝眼睛，气味也很好闻，在床上动作生涩但是很讨人喜欢。

Zach扑向床铺的左侧，果不其然，床褥是空的。那个omega已经离开了，连他的气味都已经淡得闻不出来。

他有种莫名的空落感。从来都是他主动甩人，还没有哪个beta或者omega和他上床后主动离开的，而且那个omega那么好闻，简直太对他胃口了，就这么放他走了有点可惜。

记起昨夜Chris在床上念诗的样子，Zach笑了笑，觉得这个omega很特别。但他明白，这对他们两人来说都只是一场露水情缘而已。Chris不会成为他的，他也不会因此放弃和更多人上床的机会。他们之间只有性，而且只有那一晚。

Zach翻身起床，发现不见的不只是Chris，还有他的衣服。他在床头柜上发现了一张印有酒店logo的纸，上面是Chris潦草的字迹。

“Zach：

我很抱歉。我忘记今天是周一了，起得太晚，而且我的衣服也被你撕破了，我不能穿着它们去上班。所以我只好穿了你的衣服。你的钱和卡都在床头柜的抽屉里。衣服洗完后我会想办法还给你。还有，昨天晚上谢谢你，你是个很温柔的alpha。再一次为我拿走你的衣服和不告而别道歉。”署名：Chris。

有趣。Zach好笑地摇了摇头，被自己的一夜情对象说谢谢对Zach来说还是个从未有过的新鲜体验。这个Chris真的很有意思。

Zach把纸条揉成一团扔进垃圾箱。他并不指望Chris会把衣服还给他，毕竟关于对方他们知道的仅有一个名字。他也不是可惜那身衣服，一套西装换一晚愉悦的性爱他也不算吃亏。

他翻了翻床头柜，手机和钱包都在里头。Chris的皮裤和T恤被胡乱扔在床脚处，他捡起来看了看，T恤被撕了一道口子，皮裤的腰部有点脱线了。他把两件衣服也一并扔进垃圾箱。

接着他翻了一遍手机通讯录，但始终找不到一个可以给他送衣服来又不会嘲笑他的朋友，只好打到家里让佣人给他送来。万幸Joe这时已经上班去了，不然被他知道了，又会是一顿臭骂。

 

Chris到学校的时间比平常晚了一个多小时，但他的第一节课十点才开始，所以也没耽误什么。他走进教师公共休息室，几个没课的老师正在这里喝咖啡聊天气。

“早，Alisa。”

“早，Pine教授。哇哦，你这身衣服真是……”年轻的女助教瞪大了眼睛，“你看起来像个要去走红毯的电影明星！”

“谢谢恭维。”Chris从她身边走过去。其他老师们听到Alisa的话纷纷将目光转过来。

“我的天哪，Chris。你打算改变风格了吗？”

“你敢这么穿着去教室，我打赌那群alpha和beta会疯了的。”

“你这样看起来比平时帅十倍。”一个叫Emma的女教授将他上下打量了一番，“不过我得说，你这条裤子的臀围有点……”她比划了一下手指，“太紧了。”

“的确有点不太合适。”Chris无所谓地耸耸肩，“不过这不是重点，还记得你们昨晚的赌约吗？”

同事们起哄地叫起来：“我不敢相信，Chris！你居然真的去了！”

“怎么样？对方是个alpha，还是beta？技术好吗？”

“闭嘴！听Chris说！”

一群人用闪烁着八卦之光的眼睛盯着Chris，他投降般地举起双手：“好吧，是的，我去了。是个alpha。还有，无可奉告。”

同事们纷纷发出哀嚎声散去。

“嘿，愿赌服输。”Chris假装生气道，“你们打算耍赖吗？”

“我不知道哪样更让我伤心，”Emma一边掏钱一边难过地说，“是我输了钱，还是你真的去和男人玩一夜情了。你还是我认识的那个乖乖的Chris吗？”

Chris收下钞票，微笑不语。

Chris上周刚刚从副教授升成教授，成了这所大学里最年轻的教授，同事们相约周末晚上帮他庆祝一下。席间大家玩起了真心话大冒险的游戏，抽到Chris时，他选择了大冒险。

游戏提出的要求是做一件迄今为止他从不敢做的事。有个同事开玩笑地说，Chris最洁身自好，一定不会玩一夜情。一群人便疯了似的怂恿着Chris去酒吧寻找一夜情对象。

“我才不信Chris会这么做呢。”化着浓妆的Emma说，“赌20美金。我怀疑Chris连夜店都没去过。”

“我也赌20美金。还有如果你真的去了，我再帮你备一周课。”

“这个条件打动我了。”Chris端着啤酒笑道，“小心点Dawson，为了这个我真的会去的。”

大家又嘻嘻哈哈笑成一团，都以为Chris只是开玩笑。因为认识Chris以来，他一直是个非常检点又单纯的人，除了上课就是泡在图书馆，感情生活几乎一片空白。也曾有同事甚至学生想要追求他，但每次得到的都是他礼貌的拒绝。在大家眼里，Chris几乎成了禁欲的代名词。

所以当他真的给自己找了个alpha春宵一度后，同事们都有些惊呆了，他们从没发现Chris内里竟然有如此疯狂的一面。为了成功钓到一夜情对象他甚至买了一条性感得要爆的皮裤。

“我觉得自己再也不会爱了。”Dawson郁闷地递给Chris20美金，同事们哈哈大笑起来。几个参与打赌的人里他输得最多，除了输钱之外他还要帮Chris做一周的备课。

“谢啦Dawson，我会记得请你吃饭的。”Chris挥了挥手里的钞票，随手塞进口袋里，走到饮水机前给自己冲了一杯咖啡。

“我还是不敢相信。”其他同事都散开各自聊天时，Karl端着他最喜欢的马克杯凑了过来，“你真的去了？”

“你想要看证据吗？我身上的吻痕还没褪呢。”Chris冷静地搅拌着咖啡。

“不，我对你和一个alpha亲密的证据不感兴趣。”Karl皱着眉，看起来像是被冒犯到了，“我的意思是，看在上帝的份上，Chris，那不过是个游戏！你居然为了一个无聊的游戏和愚蠢的赌约就拿自己的健康和安全开玩笑！”

“Karl。”Chris环视四周，同事们都专注于自己的话题，没人注意到他们这边。“你反应过激了。我知道自己在做什么。”

“你他妈最好是真的知道。Chris，对方是个alpha！野蛮，健壮，像动物一样喜欢用气味标记自己的所有物！你知道他可以只凭信息素就能让你彻底失去反抗能力吗！一个未被标记的omega去招惹一个alpha，你他妈是在玩火！”

“还是这么不喜欢alpha，哈？”Chris笑着拍拍Karl的肩膀，后者冷冷地哼了一声。Karl是个嘴毒心软的beta，却对身为omega的Chris充满保护欲。认识Chris以来一直像个可靠的大哥一样照顾着他。

“死心吧，我这辈子都不会对这种雄性激素过多的生物产生好感的。”

“我知道你担心我，Karl。但是他真的没做任何过分的事。他戴了安全套，也没有标记我。”想起Zach昨晚对他做的事，Chris的脸微微发烫，“我们之间只有性，除此之外什么都没发生。”

“我还能说什么呢，你这个幸运的混蛋。”Karl干巴巴地说，所有情绪都化成了一声叹息，“不是我想指责你，Chris，你这种行为是对自己不负责。这太不像你了。”

“我懂你的意思。”Chris扯了扯嘴角，想要微笑却失败了，那个表情看起来有些嘲讽又有些苦涩。“换成从前的我也不会相信，某一天我会跟酒吧里偶然碰到的男人发生一夜情。我只是突然觉得，我的人生好像已经被锁起来了，就像一节列车，只能沿着一条轨道行驶，日复一日，永远没有尽头。”

“所以你打算叛逆一回，玩点不一样的？听起来像是愚蠢的中学生们会玩的那一套。”Karl鄙夷地说。

“也许是吧。”Chris倒是无所谓地耸耸肩，“你这么一说好像确实挺蠢。”

“当然，因为所有出轨的列车最后都损毁了。你要是不想最后把自己搞得惨兮兮的，最好停止这种念头。”Karl严肃地告诫他，“还有，如果你真的想找个alpha交往甚至结婚，我可以委托可靠的人帮你介绍。别再去酒吧找什么一夜情了。我要是你老爸，听说你这么干非得揍你一顿。”

“谢谢你这么关心我，Karl。”Chris的心因为这一番话感到温暖和熨帖，他上前轻轻抱了一下Karl又迅速放开，“我知道你为我担心。我不会再那么做了。”

 

“Zach少爷。”仆人站在门口扣了扣门框。房间的主人正摊在沙发里百无聊赖地翻看手机通讯录，试图找到一个能让他不这么无聊的人，听到呼唤后连眼皮都没舍得抬一下。

“嗯哼？”

“有位叫做Henry Davis的客人想要见您。他正在客厅里。”

“Davis？”Zach眯着眼想了一会儿，“啊哈，那个Davis！”他把搭在茶几上的长腿收回来，站起来整整衣服，“我这就下去。”

Zach走到一楼客厅，认出了那个有点胖胖的中年男人正是几周前见过的酒吧老板。他正在欣赏挂在客厅墙壁上的照片。

“那都是Joe的作品，”Zach解释道，“他喜欢摄影，简直快疯魔了。”

Davis听到他的声音转过身来，两个人握了握手。

“我认为这些照片很棒。”

“替Joe说声谢谢，他听到了准会很开心的。请坐。”Zach把自己扔进客厅的真皮沙发里，姿势随意，“茶？咖啡？Joe最近搞来一盒很棒的红茶，你一定得试试。”

“多谢美意，不过我在这里待不了多久，店里还有事呢。”Davis客气地婉拒，把搭在沙发背上的东西递给Zach。“我只是过来送东西的。”

Zach接过来。那是一身套在防尘袋里的西装，他拉开拉链看了看，面料和颜色都是他无比熟悉的。

“是我的衣服。”Zach说，抬眼看向Davis，突然想起大约三周前在酒吧遇到的那个omega。他们在酒店睡了一夜，第二天醒来时发现他的西装被omega穿走了。

“还有这个。”

Davis递给他一张折叠起来的纸。Zach打开，上面的字迹看起来有些眼熟。

“Zach：

我感到非常抱歉，最近实在是忙了，一直忘记去干洗店取回你的衣服。我本来想亲自还给你，但我不知道你的地址，而且我猜你大概也不愿意跟一夜情对象有所牵扯，所以我把衣服交给了Davis先生。

为了表达歉意，我想送你一件小小的礼物。Davis先生的酒吧对面有一家叫做Starry Night的蛋糕店，你有空的时候可以去那里给店员念一首华兹华斯的《伦敦，1802》，他就会送你一个好吃的蛋糕。

PS，别说是我告诉你的。”

署名是Chris。

Zach对着纸上略显潦草的字迹默默不语。从他和那个omega上床后已经过去差不多三周了。他和Joe已经互相道歉并原谅了对方，又搬回家里，继续过他花天酒地的生活。那个紧张生涩的omega也被他丢进了记忆的角落，渐渐蒙上了灰尘。

就在他已经把人忘得差不多的时候，Chris又以这种方式出现在他眼前，仍然如此独特。Zach轻轻勾起嘴角，去蛋糕店念诗，听起来像是Chris会做的事情，毕竟他在床上都会念诗。

“谁送来的？”

“他什么信息都没留下，只告诉我把衣服和纸条交给Zach就匆匆离开了。”Davis回忆了一下，“是个留着黑色短发的年轻人，像个大学生。”

黑色短发，那就不是Chris了。Chris的头发是柔软的金棕色。Zach挑了挑眉，对自己居然还记得Chris的发色一事感到惊奇，随即他意识到关于Chris他还记得更多：Chris好看的蓝眼睛，柔软的粉色嘴唇，情动时会变成粉红色的皮肤，还有他身上甜甜的气味。他以为自己把Chris忘到了脑后，但实际上他记得的远比自己认为的要多。

“我知道了。谢谢你，Davis。”他把那张纸条折好收进口袋。

 

Zach把车停在蛋糕店外面，放下车窗。店面不大，门口上方深蓝色的背景板上嵌着奶油色的亚克力塑料做成的两个单词“Starry Night”，橱窗里摆着几个小巧的奶油蛋糕，全都精致得不像话。

我才不是特意过来看的呢，Zach对自己说，只是心情不好想吃点甜食，因为Joe又一次提出想让他管理一家外地的公司。他为此不爽好几天了。然而这个说法似乎没有多少可信度，因为如果他想吃蛋糕，家里的厨师就可以做，没有必要开车跑出来找这么一家毫不显眼的甜品店。

Zach下车走到店门口，透过明亮的玻璃门看向店里，除了一排干净的玻璃橱柜里摆放整齐的甜点之外没有任何人。他推门进去，门口悬着的铃铛“叮铃”响了一声，清脆悦耳。

“欢迎光临。”方才还空无一人的橱柜后突然冒出一个长着可爱圆脸的女店员，微笑着招呼Zach，“请问需要点什么？”

“好吧，我只是……”差点被吓到的Zach难得地尴尬起来，也许他该说声只是进来看看然后掉头离开，而不是像Chris建议的那样，对着一个陌生的女店员朗诵某位英国诗人的诗作。简直太奇怪了。

“只是什么？”女店员不解地看着他，“如果你需要什么甜点，我可以给你推荐。”

“不，就……给我一秒钟。”Zach转过身去挡住女店员的视线，从口袋里拿出一张写满小字的纸条看了一眼，然后转回去，清了清喉咙：

“Milton! thou should'st be living at this hour:（弥尔顿！你应该生活在此刻）”

女店员张大了嘴巴，Zach因为她的反应感到紧张起来。但是听完第一句后她开始微笑了。Zach感觉得到了鼓励，紧绷的肌肉放松下来，继续念下去：

“……

Thy soul was like a Star, and dwelt apart:（你的灵魂像一颗遥远的星星）  
Thou hadst a voice whose sound was like the sea:（你的声音像大海那样的雄浑）  
Pure as the naked heavens, majestic, free,（似裸露天空般的纯洁，庄严而无拘）

……”

“哇哦，谢谢。”女店员惊喜地说，“这是首很美的诗。”

“是啊。”Zach点头表示赞同，但他其实并不怎么懂得欣赏诗歌，比起来他更喜欢那些长篇文学名著。

“我想你知道我们这儿的规矩。”女店员笑着说，“一首诗换一个蛋糕。你很幸运，要是明天来就不灵了，因为明天我们决定念济慈的诗。”

“为什么会有这样的规定？”女店员从制作室里取出一个小蛋糕时Zach问道，“任何人进来念诗都可以得到一个蛋糕吗？”

“仅限于念对了诗的人。”女店员说，“你想带走吗，还是在这里享用？我们可以提供咖啡，免费的。”

“带走吧。”Zach说。“还有，请继续。”

“这是老板跟他一个朋友的约定。这家店的老板很喜欢诗歌，他有个跟他一样喜欢诗歌又喜欢甜点的朋友。他很喜欢这位朋友，承诺说只要他来店里念一首诗，就可以得到一份甜品。”女店员将蛋糕小心放到纸盒里，“不过也不是什么诗歌都行的，必须是老板最近喜欢的作者的诗作。”她冲Zach笑了笑，“他最近喜欢华兹华斯，不过明天开始就要读济慈了。”她把一个精致的小纸盒递给Zach。

“你的老板是叫Chris吗？”犹豫了几秒，Zach问。

“不。”女店员摇摇头，“不过老板的朋友叫Chris。我猜也是Chris告诉你念诗可以拿到蛋糕的？”

“呃……”

“没关系，我不是在责怪他。”女店员笑了笑，“至少说明你对Chris来说是有些与众不同的，因为他从不告诉别人。”

离开Starry Night时Zach的心情突然好得离谱。

 

TBC


	3. 第三章

“你在跟我开玩笑？”Zach瞪着兄长，好看的浓眉皱得紧紧的。

“我也希望我是在开玩笑。但恐怕这次真的得要你出面了。”Joe用背部反弹了他的目光，开始对着镜子打领带。

“你知道我讨厌这种场合。”

“我知道，可是如果不是那时我已经在飞机上了，我不会叫你替我去的。”Joe过来拍了拍Zach的肩膀，“只是个奠基仪式而已，又没有媒体，最多也就上个校报。你只要穿戴整齐去露个面就行了。”

Quinto的家族产业赞助了一家大学的图书馆，奠基仪式今天举行。但原本预定出席的Joe有个紧急会议，必须立刻飞国外。不想言而无信的Joe只好拜托Zach替他走一趟。

“我真的只要像个塑料模特一样坐在那里就行了？”

“不，当然不行，如果有人要跟你说话，你得做出回应。”Joe匆匆忙忙披上外套，“还有，没准你得上台发言什么的……”

“没准？”

“好吧，你是一定会上台发言的，不过稿子已经写好了，照着念就行。”Joe让秘书把一张纸递给Zach，无视对方凶悍的眼神。“Zach。”Joe双手抓住弟弟的肩膀轻轻晃了晃，“就当是帮我个忙，为家族出一份力。”

“我有出力。”Zach不忿地辩驳，“你忘记现在Quinto集团中盈利最多的子公司是谁创办的了？”

“是你，亲爱的Zach，劳苦功高的弟弟。我替Quinto集团的所有员工谢谢你。”Joe匆匆拥抱了Zach一下，“该死，我真的得去赶飞机了。你别忘了去参加奠基仪式！”

“去他的奠基仪式。”

“十点，别迟到！”

“祝你飞机晚点！”

 

结果Joe及时赶上了飞机，而Zach还是来了，穿着他目前最爱的一身西装，像个广告模特一样帅气耀眼。Joe曾经专门请全美最著名的裁缝之一为他做了整整一个衣柜的西服套装，原本是要他上班穿的，但现在已经成了他钓omega的利器。没有任何beta或者omega能抵挡穿西装的Zach。

他维持着恰到好处的微笑，耐着性子听他旁边的Kent副校长讲解学校的历史，边听边假装感兴趣地点头，偶尔回应两句。他们正穿过学校的一条小路前往奠基仪式举行的地点，两旁种满了一人多高的侧柏，散发着清新独特的树叶气味。

茂盛的枝叶遮挡了他们的视线，谁都没有注意拐弯处正有人向这个方向急速跑来。Zach甚至没来得及从副校长发亮的前额上收回视线，就被那个冒失鬼撞了满怀，对方手里厚厚的一摞书全掉到了地上。

“我很抱歉！”撞他的人头也不抬地说，立刻蹲下去捡拾散落的书本。Zach的目光扫过对方有点乱糟糟的金棕色头发，土里土气的格子衬衫和洗得发白的牛仔裤，微微撇了撇嘴角。

“没关系。”当着副校长的面Zach不好发火，只好假装大方体贴地笑了笑，蹲下帮对方一起捡书。

Zach注意到地上的书大部分都是文学理论，那种又厚又枯燥的书籍，没有多少人能耐心读下去的那种。他瞥了一眼撞他的人，对方还是低着头，只能看到鼻子上架着一副过时的黑框眼镜。

书呆子。Zach在心里评判道，将捡起的一本书递过去。

“谢谢。”对方咕哝了一声站起来，注意力仍然放在自己的书上，小心地拍了拍封面上沾到的灰尘。

“Chris。”Kent先生发话，这个名字让Zach呆滞了一下，“你干嘛这么着急？”

“我赶着去上课，Kent先生。刚刚和Patell教授讨论课题忘了时间。”被叫做Chris的人回答说。那熟悉的声音让Zach心脏加快了跳动。

“像你这样的年轻人真是越来越少了。”Kent先生笑道，开始向两人介绍对方：“容我介绍，这是Chris Pine，就是我刚刚提到的那位本校最年轻的教授。这位是Zachary Quinto先生，来参加今天的图书馆奠基仪式。”

“你好，Quinto先生。”Chris顿了一下，将所有惊讶的情绪完美地收敛起来，主动向Zach伸出手。

“你好，Chris。”Zach握住Chris的手，在他想要收回去时又重重捏了一下，嘴角勾起暧昧的笑容，“或许应该叫你Pine教授。”

Chris微微睁大了眼睛。

“我……很高兴认识你，但我必须去上课了。”他挣扎着挤出一个微笑，从Zach手里抽回了手，头也不回地离开了，动作快得有些失礼。

“哦，希望您别介意。”Kent先生显然误会了什么，因为Zach一直盯着Chris离去的背影，眼神难以捉摸。“Chris只是太着急了，他从不在自己的课上迟到……”

“告诉我更多Chris的事。”

“什么？”

Zach转过头来，微笑地看向Kent先生：“我对这位Pine教授很感兴趣。”

Kent先生张了张嘴，有些不太确定这个所谓的“感兴趣”是哪方面的意思。Chris并没有刻意掩饰自己omega的身份，校方也一直很支持他，并以Chris Pine是学校最年轻的omega教授为荣。虽说新的omega权益保护法实施那么多年，强制标记omega的事件已经大大减少，但Kent先生仍然不敢掉以轻心。

“我假设您是打算资助Chris的研究项目？”Kent先生试着找了一个理由。

“哦，当然。”一瞬间，Zach的笑容从alpha式的强硬恢复成彬彬有礼，“Quinto集团十分乐于资助那些年轻有为的学者。”

“我们稍后可以具体商量一下。不过奠基仪式快要开始了，我们最好快点过去。”Kent先生做了个“请”的手势。

 

回到家后，Zach花了一整个下午的时间在学校网站和论坛上查询任何跟Chris有关的信息。他从介绍教师的网页上找到了Chris，惊讶地发现他的确如人所说，是位少年天才，15岁在英国上大学，20岁就在这所大学教书，现在已经是正职教授。他查到了Chris教授的课程，Chris现在负责的研究项目，甚至还在论坛上找到了一个有趣的帖子。时间是大约三个月前，有学生拍下了Chris穿着西装的照片发在论坛上，引起了不小的轰动。

Zach比任何人都熟悉那身西装，因为那是他们上床之后的那天早上Chris穿走的那一套。他发现Chris穿西装甚至比穿皮裤更有诱惑力，偏小的臀围设计让西装裤的布料紧绷在Chris挺翘的臀部上，白衬衣和领带让他看上去帅气又禁欲。Zach忍不住想象Chris穿着这身衣服出现在他眼前，宝石一样的蓝眸，因为紧张而轻咬嘴唇，还有他身上好闻的气息。Zach毫不惊讶地发现自己勃起了。

“Chris。”他盯着论坛上发出来的几张照片，底下的评论归结起来大概只有“卧槽，我居然不知道Pine教授穿西装这么好看”一种意思。一种莫名地骄傲感涌上心头。

我要得到Chris。Zach想，觉得无聊的人生突然充满了乐趣。

 

Chris手边的电话响了。他从眼前的工作中腾出手拿起话筒。

“你好，这里是Christopher Pine。”

“你好，Chris。”电话那头传来的声音有些熟悉。Chris觉得自己可能是听错了。

“抱歉，请问您是……”

“你竟然不记得我了？你昨天刚刚撞过我呢。”电话那头传来对方带着笑意的声音，Chris不由地攥紧了话筒。

“不好意思，Quinto先生，我刚刚没听出来。而且我昨天道过歉了。”

“我打这个电话可不是为了听你道歉。而且没关系，我不介意你撞我。”Zach带着调笑的声音通过话筒传过来，“你为什么不能像那晚一样叫我Zach呢？”

Chris感到脸上热了起来，不由得庆幸教授们都有自己独立的办公室，没人能看到他的异样。

“你到底想干嘛？”

“只是想更多地了解你，Chris，你那天急匆匆地走了，我们甚至没能说上几句话。”Zach在电话那头说，“你什么时候有空，我请你吃饭如何？”

“抱歉，Quinto先生。这是我办公室的电话，只为了方便学生们和其他老师跟我交流学术，不接受私人邀请。”Chris有些冷硬地说。

“学术交流？好啊，我有一肚子学术问题想跟你深入探讨一下。”Zach轻佻地说，“比如AO之间信息素匹配程度的问题。”

这句话明显是个调戏了。Chris的双颊羞愤地涨红起来：“注意你的言辞，Quinto先生，我可以控告你性骚扰。”

“别生气，Chris。我可以道歉。对不起，我不该那么说的，我只是太希望认识你。”Zach立刻改变了态度，“那你能否告诉我你的私人号码？我保证不再打这个电话干扰你工作。”

“我拒绝。”

“拜托，Chris……”

“先回答我的问题，你从哪里知道我办公室的号码的？”

“这太容易了。”Chris听到Zach在那头轻笑，“每个教授的办公室电话都在学校网站上贴着呢，我猜校方这么做正是为了方便大家进行学术交流。”他着重咬着最后几个字。

“……”Chris捏着话筒思考要不要就此挂掉。

“Chris？我回答了问题，你可以告诉你的私人联系方式了吗？Chris？”

Zach瞪着手机，不敢相信Chris就这样挂掉了他的电话。亏得他准备了一肚子调情的话要跟他说！他气得想把手机摔出去。

就在他想这么做的前一秒，手机铃声响了起来，是个陌生的号码。

你最好是有什么要紧事。Zach面色阴沉地盯着手机屏幕，滑动到接听选项：“如果你只是为了向我推销保险或者其他乱七八糟的，我们就没有交谈的必要了，我现在很忙……”

“你好，我是Chris。”

Zach像被人施了魔法一样僵住了。

“……Chris！抱歉，我……我不知道是你……”

“只是想告诉你一声，这是我的私人联系号码。不过听起来你挺忙的，我猜我还是不打扰你了。”

“不不不，那只是……喂？Chris？”

Zach瞪着手机屏幕上“通话结束”的字样，再一次涌起一种想把手机摔碎的冲动。

“F**K！”他低声咒骂，打开通话记录拨回去，但Chris一直不接。Zach开始怀疑自己被拉黑了。他把手机愤愤地扔在了沙发上。

Zach似乎从来没有认真地对待一段感情，尤其是没有像现在这样主动去接近某人。从来都是别人主动接近他——富有、英俊、性感的alpha，到哪里都是很吃香的。而Chris跟他以前认识的beta或者omega都不一样。他没有被Zach的外表或者家世吸引，一夜情缘后就跟他断得干干净净，如果不是那次校园偶遇，可能这辈子他都不会再搭理Zach。

但也正是这样的态度让Zach感到新奇。如果Chris像Zach从前那些床伴一样缠着他，可能主动躲起来的人就是Zach了。而Chris这样冷冷地待他，反而让Zach欲罢不能。更何况，记忆里的Chris是那么的甜美。

好吧，山不来就我，我便去就山，多么简单粗暴的道理。Zach想着，也不再生气了，捞起被他扔在沙发上的手机，翻到Kent先生的电话。哦，他有没有说他很感谢Joe，谢谢Joe的紧急会议给他这个机会再次见到Chris，接下来他只要发挥他的个人魅力把人追到手就行了。

 

“这群要命的富二代。”Karl从鼻孔里哼出一口气，关上公共休息室的门，大步走到饮水机面前给自己倒了一杯水，“他们大概永远也学不会停止像只愚蠢的孔雀一样炫耀。”

“怎么了？”Chris从他的书里抬起头，推了推滑到鼻尖的眼镜。Karl看起来有些不高兴。不过这并不奇怪，这世上让Karl不高兴的东西实在太多了。

“有个傻逼在学校里臭显摆呢。”他端着印有星际迷航logo的马克杯坐到Chris对面的沙发上，“也许是为了追某个omega？谁知道呢！穿得像个杂志封面的模特一样，风骚地倚着跑车站着。居然还有那么多学生给他拍照。”

“也许是来学校里拍广告的？”Chris在这个学校教了五年书，也遇到过不少富家少爷开着豪车求爱的，早就见怪不怪了。他不想随意评价他人的行为，只要不给别人造成麻烦，通常他都会视而不见。

“你怎么能责怪那些年轻的学生们呢？毕竟那辆车那么拉风，它的主人长得那么帅气，连我都忍不住给他拍了一张。”漂亮的女教授Emma捧着手机感叹。Karl听了以后皱起了眉头。

“你可是有夫之妇了，Emma。我打赌Steven听到这个不会高兴的。”

“哦，别提醒我。”Emma泄气地说，“为什么这么帅的alpha没有让我遇到？”

“Steven不好吗？”Chris问，Steven就是Emma的丈夫。“你早上才说过你爱他的。”

“Steven很好，当然很好，我爱他。但是……你不懂，这就像每个女孩遇到了童年时曾经憧憬的白马王子，心中怎么可能没有一丝悸动呢？”Emma像个戏剧女王一样叹息着。

“你说的我都好奇起来了。”Chris咕哝道。Emma立刻像一阵风一样从窗边刮到了沙发旁。

“看过照片后你就知道为什么我会那么说了。”她在手机里调出那人的照片然后放大到全屏。

Chris一下愣住了，如果Emma没有给他看错照片，那么Karl口中说的那个臭显摆的傻逼应该是Zach。

他换了一身靛蓝色的西装，仍然是白衬衣，细领带，倚在一辆线条凌厉的黑色跑车上。车子就停在学校停车场附近，他们的楼上也能看到。拍照时他好像被旁边什么东西吸引了注意力，只拍到了侧脸，放大图片后能清晰地看到标志性的浓眉和深邃的眼窝。

单就图片来看，确实是英俊又帅气，配上那辆拉风的跑车，难怪能吸引大家的注意力。

“怎么样？”Emma问。

“一只花孔雀而已。”Karl很不屑地哼了一声，没有注意到Chris有些难看的脸色。

“我突然想起来有本书落在教室了。我出去一下。”他放下书本匆匆走出休息室，找了个安静又能看到Zach的窗边给他打电话。

“Chris！”Zach接到他的电话倒是很兴奋，隔着不近的距离Chris也能看到他四处张望的动作。

“你看到我了吗，Chris？我就在你学校呢。”

“我真的宁可希望自己没看见你。”Chris脱力地说，“拜托，Zach，别胡闹行不行，你来这里干什么？”

“我想请你吃饭，可是你不肯接我电话，我只好过来找你。”Zach的声音有点委屈，“我做了什么让你讨厌的事吗，你为什么拒我于千里之外？”

因为你他妈的是我的一夜情对象而你出现在学校里会让我感觉尴尬。Chris压下想要叹息的冲动：“不管怎么说，你先把车开出去。停在学校太碍事了，我可以控告你扰乱教学秩序。”

“你为什么总是对我这么冷酷？你已经威胁我两次了。”

“照我说的做。”Chris不理会对方的抱怨，“否则我到死都不会出去见你的。相信我，如果我不想被你找到，我完全可以消失得一干二净。”

“好吧好吧。”Zach投降地说，“你想让我去哪儿等你？你不会趁机溜走吧？”

“做贼心虚的人才想趁机溜走。”Chris说，尽管内心有那么一瞬间的确想放他鸽子，“你出了校门往右，过两个街口，有个沃尔玛购物广场，你把车停在那儿等我。我今天上午还有一节课，结束后我会过去找你的。”

“好吧，我会过去的。你真的会来吗？”

Chris的回答是直接挂断电话。

 

Zach在购物广场前的停车场上等了很久，想不明白为什么一节课的时间那么长，而他的手表却告诉他时间只过去了不到一个小时。他郁闷地在手机上滑来滑去，想给Chris打个电话，又怕对方正在上课，现在打过去只会惹他生气。

“我把车停在购物广场东边了。课还没结束吗？”

他编辑了一条短信发送给Chris，等了几分钟，没有回复。

“我不是要催你，只是觉得这节课真的太长了。我当然相信你会守约前来。”

“Chris，你真的不会偷偷溜掉对吗？”

仍然没有回复。

Zach泄气地把手机扔在副驾驶座上，狠砸了方向盘一下，有那么一会儿简直想干脆驱车离开。什么时候Zachary Quinto也开始曲意迁就别人了？明明只要他愿意，就有一堆人会争抢着爬上他的床，而他却甘愿被一个跟他只有一次露水情缘的omega呼来喝去，像个傻瓜一样在这里枯等。

Zach自嘲地撇了撇嘴角，开始怀疑是不是最近闲得太厉害以致脑袋秀逗了。

又等了一阵，Zach感到有点昏昏欲睡，便放倒座椅打了个盹，直到有人从外面敲了敲车窗玻璃。

“Chris！”看清外头站着的人是谁后，Zach不耐烦的表情立刻变成了礼貌的微笑，打开车门走出来，“你终于过来了。我还以为……”

“以为我会偷偷溜掉？”Chris好笑地看着他，“我说过会来找你，说话算话。”

“你看到我的短信了吗？”

“你给我发了短信？”Chris开始在口袋里翻找手机，“抱歉，我上课的时候习惯关机。我错过了什么重要信息么？”

“不，没什么。那不重要。”得知Chris不是故意不理他，Zach的心情变好了一点。“我担心你找不到我，所以短信告诉你我停车的方位。”

“Zach，”Chris翻了翻眼皮，好气又好笑地说，“我或许不懂汽车，但是从一堆普通的汽车里区分你的车子还是很容易的好吗？你下次来找我的时候最好开辆低调点的车。”

“这已经是我最低调的一辆车了。”Zach轻声咕哝。Chris当做没听见地胡乱摆了摆手。

眼前的Chris跟Zach之前见到的有点不太一样。他穿着驼色的灯芯绒衬衣，旧旧的白T恤，毫无特色可言的蓝色牛仔裤，对比那晚在酒吧里穿的皮裤和黑色T恤，跟性感和时尚都完全不沾边。这身衣服套在其他任何一个人身上，Zach都会毫不留情地嘲笑他的穿衣品味，但它们显然能让Chris感到舒适和放松。证据就是Chris的面部表情比那晚在酒吧时丰富和生动多了。

“所以你同意我以后来学校里找你了？”Zach小心翼翼地问，“我保证会低调行事，不给你造成麻烦。”

“你不是要跟我去吃午饭吗？”Chris回避了他的问题，“想好要吃什么了吗？”

“我知道一家很棒的餐厅。”Zach说。Chris不愿回答，他就不再追问，太过心急往往会适得其反，这个道理他还是明白的。“我们开车去，有点远。”

Chris没再跟他客气，径直绕到车子另一侧打开车门坐进去。Zach也坐上驾驶座，将车子倒出停车场。他发现Chris对坐上这辆价值不菲的豪华跑车表现得很平静，不像其他人一样，一坐上来就这里摸摸那里瞅瞅，一辆百万美金的座驾对他来说似乎跟路边的普通出租车没什么区别。

Zach心里涌起淡淡的失望。他本来想在Chris面前炫耀一下，特意挑了这辆黑色的跑车，炫酷非凡。出门前他还花了很长时间修饰自己，打理头发，精心挑选了衣服，连家里的仆人都为此好奇起来了。结果Chris见到他根本没有什么表示。

Zach操纵着方向盘，眼角瞥过Chris规规矩矩放在大腿上的手，心里痒痒的。他伸手想要触碰，却被Chris躲开了，顺带挨了一记瞪视。

“专心开车。”

也许是因为职业关系，Chris板起脸来训人时还挺有架势的。那双在床上显得水润迷蒙的眼睛此刻却闪着令Zach畏惧的威严目光，让他想到学生时期那些刻板的教授们。Zach只好将注意力转回道路上。

 

 

TBC


	4. 第四章

本章主题，一次Zach想请Chris吃饭，就这一次他还失败了【喂

 

 

车子停在一家叫做“Moon River”的餐厅附近。两个衣着光鲜五官漂亮的门童恭敬且职业地站在金碧辉煌的餐厅门口。

“你确定要带我来这里吃饭？”Chris问，“我的衣服可不怎么合适。”

“不要紧，交给我就好。”

Zach朝他自信一笑。他们走下车子，门童看到Chris的衣服果然委婉地提出要求让他更换，但Zach拿出一张金卡在他面前晃了晃，他便微笑着将两人迎了进去。

“有时候我还是很喜欢VIP这套玩意儿的。”Zach笑着，回头冲Chris眨眨眼。

侍者将他们带向Zach预定好的位子。Zach很绅士地帮Chris拉开座椅，然后坐在他对面。接着侍者为两人送来菜单。

“我对这里不熟悉，你来点吧。”Chris看都没看就把菜单递还给侍者，“我吃什么都行。”

“什么都行？”

“呃，大概吧……”

“焗蜗牛你吃么？”

Chris的脸凝住了几分。

“不。”他毫不犹豫地摇头。

“这是这家餐厅的招牌菜之一呢。”

“不，不行。”Chris在座位上换了个姿势，“我总会想到它们活着的时候，黏糊糊的，还有会伸缩的触角……”

“哦，Chris。”Zach忍不住笑起来，“做菜用的蜗牛都是处理好的，不会像你说的那样黏糊糊的。”

“反正我不会吃这个的。你可以点，但我保证绝不碰它一下。”

Chris坚决的神情让Zach觉得很可爱：“好吧，我猜我们应该来点传统的菜式。两份黑椒牛排？”他征询地看向Chris，确定对方不排斥这个选项后继续说，“我的要五分熟。”

“七分熟。”

侍者点头记了下来。

“你对海鲜过敏吗？这里的意式海鲜浓汤也值得一试。”

“不过敏。”

“很好。那么，两份海鲜浓汤。”Zach翻阅着菜单，又点了沙拉，甜点和新鲜的热面包。

“还要两杯红酒。”

“不，不要红酒。”Chris对侍者说，目光转向Zach，“你开车来的。”

“拜托，Chris，只是一点红酒。不碍事的。”

“Zach。”

“好吧。”他在那双蓝眼睛的瞪视下投降了，神情里带着自己都没发觉的宠溺，“来两杯柠檬水。”

立在一旁的侍者微妙地挑了挑眉，拿着菜单走开了。

 

餐厅上菜速度很快，没过多久，菜品便逐一端上来了。令Zach有点吃惊的是Chris的用餐礼仪几乎是教科书一样地完美，优雅的动作和他平凡质朴的衣着形成了鲜明对比。

“我很好奇，”Chris似乎无意交谈，Zach只好没话找话，“你上过专门的礼仪训练课吗？你拿刀叉的样子像个王子一样优雅。”

Chris切割牛排的动作顿了顿，低着头含糊答道：“算是吧。”

“算是？”

“很抱歉，Zach，但我不太想讨论这个问题。”

“OK，我明白。”Zach了然地点点头，“每个人都有一些不想跟他人分享的小秘密。我能理解。”安静了一会儿，Zach又说，“对了，我在你们学校论坛上看到了一些有趣的东西。”

“你去了我们学校论坛？”

“是的。不过这不是重点。我想说的是，有很多学生也像我一样注意到了你穿西装有多么好看。你明明有很好的外在条件，为什么不好好利用呢？”

Zach见过Chris的身体。Chris比一般的omega更高一些，也更壮一些，如果不是气味和他漂亮的五官暴露了他的性别，很容易被人认成是beta甚至是alpha。他有一双长而有力的双腿，臀部结实挺翘。他的蓝眼和金发也是极受欢迎的组合。Zach敢打赌，Chris换种穿衣风格会比现在迷人十倍。

“你的意思是说我现在穿得很难看？”

“呃，当然不是……”Zach惶恐地否认。不管内心多么认同Chris的话，他也不会蠢到当着人家的面承认这个，“你只是……呃……这种穿衣风格，比较复古……”

“得了，我知道你是什么意思。”Chris这样说。Zach的心一下子提了起来。

“Chris，我并不是嫌弃你……”

“没关系。”Chris抬头，冲Zach微微一笑，“你不是第一个对我这么说的人。我的同事们也给我提过类似的建议，但是我觉得没必要。我是个老师，我的任务是教书育人，研究学术，穿什么衣服不是我应该关注的重点。对我来说，衣服只要舒适合身就好了。”

Zach喏喏地点了点头。又想到如果Chris真把自己打扮得光鲜时髦，一定早就被其他alpha捷足先登了，他忍不住庆幸起来。

“我觉得你这样就很好。”

气氛还是有些沉闷。Zach想了想，名车豪宅、时尚明星这些肯定不是Chris感兴趣的话题，Chris喜欢文学，没准他们可以谈谈这个。但是Zach不怎么了解诗歌，只好试着跟他讨论小说。恰好《追忆似水年华》是Zach难得的最喜欢的小说。这个话题显然是成功的，Chris的话渐渐多了起来，两人从《追忆似水年华》一直讨论到Chris喜欢的《尤利西斯》，zach看到了Chris脸上最生动的表情，一直到午餐结束都没再冷场。

离开餐厅时Zach高涨的情绪又碰了壁，因为Chris坚持由他来付账。

“Chris。”Zach不满地看着他，“我说了请你吃饭，应该由我来付钱才对。”

“我可没答应要你请我吃饭，我说的是和你一起吃午饭。”Chris微笑但固执地说，将手中的信用卡递给餐厅的侍者，“刷我的。”

走出餐厅时Zach的脸色很不好看，他觉得自己要重新考虑一下追求Chris的这个想法了。才认识两天，chris就让Zach身为alpha的自尊频频受挫。

“嘿，我替你省了钱，你该谢谢我才对。”Chris发现了这点，试着跟他开玩笑，“这家餐厅可不便宜呢。”

“你不明白吗，Chris，为什么我要去学校找你？为什么我要请你吃饭？”Zach停下脚步看着他，两道浓眉拧了起来。Chris知道他要说什么，但他在Zach开口之前抢先说，“我只是想道谢，那天没经过你同意就穿走了你的衣服。今天我请你吃饭，算是还了你的人情，这样我们就两不相欠了。”

“两不相欠？”Zach眯起眼睛，“我正打算追求你，而你却想跟我撇得干干净净？”

“Zach。”Chris用眼神示意他小声一些，同时向餐厅门口的方向瞥了一眼。两个门童有些好奇地看着他们，这里显然不是谈话的好地方。“我们去车里说。”

Zach回头瞪了两个门童一眼，脸色不善地走向他的车子。一上车，他没给Chris任何开口的机会，拉住他的胳膊将他扯进怀里，同时释放出alpha信息素。他的唇捕获到了Chris的嘴唇。

“Zach！”Alpha信息素迅速在狭小的车厢里弥漫开来。Chris试图挣脱，但Zach的力气无疑比他大，alpha信息素的压制开始让他手脚发软。生理性的恐惧沿着脊柱爬上来，他惊惶地向后退去，在Zach试图亲吻他时狠心咬了下去。

Zach吃痛地后退，Chris狠狠推了他一把，趁机转过身去打开车门。但Zach在他这么做之前抓住了他的手臂。

“不不不，Chris！对不起，我不该那么做的。我很抱歉！”Zach不顾Chris的挣扎紧紧攥着他的手腕，嘴唇上的疼痛让他彻底清醒过来，并且意识到自己做了一件多么愚蠢的事情，“求你听我说，我一定是脑子进水了才做出这种蠢事！我只是……你一直拒绝我让我有点挫败，你知道我不会伤害你的，我不会罔顾你的意志强行标记你。”

也许是他诚恳的道歉起了作用，Chris不再挣扎，但仍然尽可能地缩在离他最远的地方。他将挣扎中敞开的衣领拉回去，湿润的蓝眼睛里带着警觉和惊惶，像一只紧张的小兽。

Zach简直想为刚才的愚蠢行为狠狠揍自己一顿。

“收起你的信息素！”Chris有些沙哑地说，声音很轻，但Zach却像被吼了一样瑟缩了一下。

“对不起。”他羞愧地低声说，降下了车窗，让清新的空气流动进来。

Chris转过头去，静静地趴在窗边，等待车里的信息素慢慢散去，微微躁动的身体也冷静下来。Zach静默地看着他，觉得Chris随时会打开车门离开，而他没有任何资格恳求他留下来。

“我想让你知道……”过了好几分钟后，Chris突然开口。Zach都要忍不住在心里感谢上帝了，这简直是他人生里最难捱的几分钟。“我和你出来吃饭，是为了表达谢意，不管是那身衣服，还是那晚我们做的事。”

“Chris……”Zach可怜兮兮地看着他，像只被主人训斥了的大型宠物犬，头顶那对无形的耳朵沮丧地耷拉着。“那真的没有必要。我是说，那毕竟是你的第一次，严格来说是我占了便宜。”

“这不是谁占了谁的便宜的问题。我不像其他的omega那样，认为第一次是最重要的，否则我不会轻易跟一个酒吧里认识的陌生人发生关系。我那么做，只是一种可笑的反叛，反抗二十多年来作为一个omega遵循的那些规矩。”Chris说着，突然有些自嘲地笑起来，“很幼稚，是不是？我同事说这种行为简直像个中学生。”

Zach沉默着没有回答。

“我们之间是有过一次，但我不认为它能代表什么。”Chris继续说，“在酒吧时，我之所以选择你，除了你长得很英俊而且看起来不像坏人之外，还因为Davis先生跟我保证，说你只想要一夜情缘，事后不想跟我有什么牵扯。”

“可那时，我没有想到……Chris，我……”那时Zach没有想到Chris是一个如此独特的omega，也没想过一向游戏花丛的自己会突然动心。他简直想为这句话再抽自己一个耳光。

“别说了，Zach。”Chris摇摇头，打断他接下来的话，“我想我的意思表达得够清楚了。”他动了动，觉得手脚已经不再发软，便走下车子，替Zach关好车门。“再见。”

“再见。”Zach失魂落魄地喃喃，但Chris没有听见，他已经头也不回地走了。Zach惊恐地意识到，如果他就这么任由Chris离开，那他们今后真的可能再也没有任何交集了。

Zach不想要这样的结局。

想了想，Zach咬了咬牙，发动车子追上Chris。

“Zach？”Chris惊讶地看着他，“你怎么……你可以回去了。”

“就算你想跟我彻底撇清关系，能不能等我把你送到学校之后再这么做？”Zach放慢车速，保持跟Chris平行的状态，“这里离学校太远了。”

“我可以打车回去。”

“这附近可不好打车，至少得走到街口才行。而且是我把你带这里来的。”Zach着急地说，“听着，我知道我刚刚做的事很混蛋，我真的很抱歉。不管出于什么理由我都不该那么做。我可以让你揍我一拳消消气，就是别不理我好吗？拜托了，Chris。”

“我不会打你的，Zach，我是个和平主义者。”Chris半开玩笑地说，注意到周围有不少人看向他们。这不奇怪，鉴于他旁边有一辆如此拉风的跑车，而这辆跑车的主人正情真意切地跟他道着歉。Zach看起来可不像是会主动放低身段道歉的人。说实话，他一点也不想知道路人是怎么看待他俩的。“我原谅你，这是你想听到的吗？”

“我不相信，你一定还在生气。因为我做的事情真的很混蛋而你完全有理由不原谅我。”Zach有点无赖地说，“除非你让我送你回去，Chris，否则我会一直不安心。”

“别这样好吗，Zach，有很多人在看着我们。”

“我不在乎。我不关心他们怎么看，我只关心你的感受。”

“Zach。”Chris无奈地叹息，垮下肩膀看着他，“如果你真的在乎我的感受，你就该知道你现在是在给我添麻烦。”

这句话比直接的责骂更有用，Zach又变成了一只挨训的大型犬。那可怜的模样连Chris看了都有些不忍心了。

“我真的很抱歉，Chris。”Zach又使出了他的狗狗眼。这还挺管用的，毕竟他长了那么一双好看的焦糖色大眼睛。

“好吧。好吧。”又僵持了十秒钟，Chris终于投降了，嘴里低声咕哝着绕到车子另一侧。他告诉自己只是不想再被路人看猴似的围观，而不是真的被Zach的狗狗眼打动了。

“我不想回学校了，你直接送我回家吧。”Chris报上一个地址，然后摆出了“我不想跟任何人说话所以别来烦我”的架势，转头看着窗外。

“没问题。”Zach按捺着心中的狂喜，实际上他已经高兴地快要跳起来了。感谢上帝，感谢Chris，他本来已经做好了最坏的打算——被Chris彻底拒绝，灰溜溜地一个人回去，从此和Chris再不相见，第一次主动追求一个omega的行动就这么悲惨地失败了——但是上帝却给了他一个惊喜，Chris愿意原谅他，还允许他送他回家，更别说他还能得到Chris的住址，简直是上帝庇佑。

 

沉默持续了一路，直到Zach把车子停在Chris报出的地点。这附近远离繁华地带，周围是一些很有年头的公寓楼，Chris的家显然就在其中的某一栋中。

“到这里就行了。”Chris说，并没有急着下车，而是扭头看向Zach，蓝眼睛里平静无波。“虽然你的行为不可理喻，不过还是谢谢你送我回来。”

“这没什么……”Zach咬了咬嘴唇，内心涌起一阵羞愧。Chris实在太善良了，明明他做了那么过分的事，Chris还是愿意原谅他，甚至还对他说谢谢。“Chris，我真的很抱歉。”

“我猜对你来说，一定很少说这句话。”出乎意料地是，Chris居然微笑起来。Zach感到自己的心也跟着这个微笑融化了。

“为什么这么说？”他不自觉地放低声音。

“我猜的。你是个富家子弟，有钱人家的孩子很少有不被宠坏的。你周围的人，父母，佣人，朋友，都会顺着你，就算发生了争执，说对不起的也多半是他们而不是你。”微微的笑意还留在Chris的嘴角，但他的目光却变得遥远起来，仿佛被勾起了某些回忆。

“你猜的没错。”Zach发出近乎叹息的声音。

“某种程度上来说，你肯这么跟我道歉，说明你真的意识到自己做错了。所以我原谅你。”

“谢谢你，Chris。”Zach轻声说，尽管他现在感觉糟透了。Chris让他觉得自己就是一团渣。不过他还是很高兴看到Chris眼中回升的一点暖意。

“我以后还能去找你吗？”他鼓起勇气问。

“你说呢？”Chris歪了歪脑袋，丢给他一个反问，转身下车。

 

 

TBC


	5. 第五章

本章有十分明显的SK情节。应该还蛮搞笑的……吧。

下定决心追求Chris的Zach开始行动起来~~

 

对于住在1701室的James来说，人生最幸福的事莫过于每天睡到自然醒，然后来一杯加双倍糖和奶的咖啡，一个塞满培根、牛肉饼并且涂满蛋黄酱的汉堡。这三件事的顺序同样代表了它们的重要程度。所以当他被敲门声从睡梦中吵醒，并发现现在才早上八点四十的时候，他的起床气就像火山一样爆发了。

他顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，不情愿地穿过客厅，打开门锁链。门外头站着一个和他现在的状态形成鲜明对比的年轻男性alpha，衣着考究，黑发整齐地梳向一侧，两条少见的浓眉下是一双充满活力和热情的焦糖色眼睛。

“嗨。”在James开口咒骂之前，门外的男人主动打了个招呼，附赠一个极有魅力的微笑。

James的起床气不减反增，这个alpha长得有点像和他不对盘的那个古怪的齐刘海男人，看着就让人生气。

“你是谁？”他恶声恶气地问。

“早上好。我是Zachary Quinto，你可以叫我Zach。”那人继续微笑着，“抱歉打扰你，我只是想来问问，你有意出售你的房子吗？”

“什么？”James眯起眼睛，现在的中介都长这么一副花花公子的样子了？

“你没听错。我想买下你的房子。”自称Zach的alpha歪了歪脑袋，“你愿意出售吗？”

“不。”James毫不犹豫地地拒绝，没给Zach任何说话的机会就关上了门。真是神经病，一大清早扰人清梦，不说清缘由就想买人家的房子，简直闻所未闻。James一边嘀咕一边走向卧室，但是没过三秒钟，敲门声又笃笃笃响了起来。

“操。”James折回去打开门，脸色比刚才更加难看。

“天杀的你要干嘛？”

“你真的不考虑一下吗？我可以出高价买下你的房子，绝不会让你吃亏的。”Zach表情真诚地问。

“你听不懂英语吗，我说了‘不’！”

“为什么？”

James翻了个白眼。这个alpha虽然外表光鲜，但令人遗憾的是脑子似乎有点问题。对比之下还是那个齐刘海可爱多了，至少齐刘海不会问他这么傻逼的问题。

“为什么？你是傻子吗？”他嘲笑道，“我在这里住得好好的，为什么要搬走？”

“因为我可以出比这套房子的实际市场价格还多一倍的钱。你可以用这笔钱买到更好的房子。”Zach保持着得体的微笑，“我说了，不会让你吃亏。”

“哇哦，有钱人。”James脸上也堆起微笑，但他的笑容里满满都是讽刺和揶揄，“让我来告诉你，不是他妈的每件事都可以用你的臭钱来解决。我最讨厌你们这种自以为有钱就能让别人为你做这做那的人了。”

James这次关门的时候稍微用了一点力。但他还没来得及转过身去，敲门声又执着地响了起来。

“What the hell……”

“请注意文明用语，先生。”Zach竖起食指冲对方晃了晃，“我是诚心想买你的房子，所以好言好语跟你商量。但是如果你出言不善，我也不会对你太客……”

“砰——”门当着他的面被摔上了。

“真有个性。”Zach嘟哝道，被人这么干脆拒绝了有点不开心。但是看在房主也有一双Chris那样的蓝眼睛的份上，他大方地决定不计较了。

 

第二天早上八点，Zach又站在了这扇门前。

“你想尝尝我的拳头吗？”前来开门的James顶着比昨天更乱的头发，眼睛下面有淡淡的黑影，连续两天被人打扰了睡懒觉让他非常火大。

“当然不。我只是想来问问你改变主意了没有。”Zach笑着冲他举起手里的咖啡，“忘了说，早上好。”

James盯着Zach手里的纸杯看了足足一分钟，直到Zach都以为他要答应了，可是——

“不。”然后他果断摔上了门。

 

第三天同一时间。

“卧了个槽！”James抓狂地扒在门框上，忍耐着一脚踢爆对方蛋蛋的冲动，“你他妈究竟要干啥？你不会是那个齐刘海雇来专门恶心我的吧？就因为我嘲笑他的眉毛很可笑？可那是事实啊！”

“齐刘海是谁？”Zach无辜地歪了歪头。James发出一声长长的痛苦的呻吟并捂住了脸。

“你仍然不打算改变主意吗？我可以加价，多两倍如何？”

“不，这不是钱的问题。”James虚弱地说，指了指头顶的门牌号，“看到这个了吗？”

“1701？”

“没错。”James把门缝开得大了些，露出他身上穿的T恤，“再看这个。”浅灰色的T恤上印着星际迷航的logo。

“Star Trek？”

“现在你懂了吗！对于一个Trekkie来说，1701这个门牌号是有特殊意义的。虽然这套房子面积小，也很老旧，周围也没什么能玩乐的地方，但它对我来说有特殊意义，我喜欢它，所以不卖，懂吗？”James耐着性子解释。

“我理解。但是你不认为两倍的价钱可以让你买到一套同样是1701的门牌号但更为舒适的房子吗？”Zach真诚地问，“我甚至可以帮你介绍中介，我有个朋友就是干这行的。”

James嘴里嘀咕了一句，声音很低，Zach没听清楚，但他猜想大概是“死有钱人”或者类似的词语。

“如何？”

“听起来是挺诱人的。”James咬了咬嘴唇，Zach惊讶地意识到他做这个动作时跟Chris真的挺像，“可我还是不想搬走，我在这里住了好几年了。而且我讨厌搬家，每次搬家我都觉得我的生活又被丢掉了一小部分。虽然我不理解你为什么执意要买这套房子，但是真的很抱歉，我不想出售我的房子。”这次James轻轻地带上了门。

 

“我为什么一点也不惊讶呢？”第四天的同一时间，当Zach又敲开1701室的房门时，James已经懒得生气了，他甚至都穿好了衣服还梳了头发，似乎彻底放弃了睡懒觉的打算。“你再来这么几天，估计就能帮我养成早睡早起的好习惯了。这可是连我妈都没有办到的壮举。”他打了个哈欠，然后慢半拍地发现Zach看起来不太开心。

“呃，你还好吗？”出于礼貌他问了一句。

“诚实一点说，一点也不好。不过这不重要，我想说的是，我真的非常非常抱歉，我并不是故意来骚扰你。”Zach蹙起眉头，面露哀伤，“我只是……试图挽回我的爱，只有在这里，我才能多看他几眼。”

“啥？”James被这突然转变的画风弄得一头雾水，“谁？”

“住在你对面1702室的那个人。”

James眯着眼想了一会儿：“啊，你说那个大学教授。我见过他几次，他叫什么来着，Carlisle？”

“Chris。”

“OK，那就Chris。”James不以为意地点点头，“所以，这个Chris怎么了？”

“他曾经是我的恋人。”Zach声音苦涩地说，“不，其实直到现在，我对他的爱也从没变过。只是因为一些可笑的误会，我快要失去他了。”

“听起来是个很难过的故事。”

Zach点点头。

“我和Chris，我们是青梅竹马的一对，从很小的时候开始就喜欢彼此。他是这世界上我唯一想要与之结合的omega，除了他我不要任何人。”Zach用一种怀念的口吻说，“Chris对我也是一样的心意，我们相爱，并打算结合，一辈子生活在一起。”

“后来呢？”James问。

Zach叹了口气，微笑也变得苦涩起来：“但是我父亲不同意我们的婚事。在他看来，Chris没钱没势，跟Chris结合，我的家族得不到任何利益，他希望让我娶一个富商的女儿。她也是个omega，温柔漂亮，但在我心中仍然比不上Chris。”

“哦。”James被这个故事吸引了，眼神也变得同情起来，“就像那些操蛋的电视剧情节一样——你没有答应吧？”

“当然没有，我忠于我们的爱情！就算把全世界的omega都放在我面前让我选，我也只要Chris一个！但是，”Zach讲到这里又叹了口气，“我父亲是个十分固执的人，他决定的事情同样不会轻易改变。他用了一点手段，拍了我和那个富商女儿亲密相处的照片——当然，那些都是假的。他把这些照片发给Chris，要求Chris离开我。”

“后来呢？”

“Chris信以为真了，他以为我背叛了他，伤心欲绝，甚至没有跟我打个招呼就搬走了。我到处找他，为了他，跟我父亲大吵一架然后离家出走。直到半年后，我才知道Chris搬到这里来了。”Zach继续说，“我试着给他打电话，想要解释那件事，但是他一直不肯接。我试过去学校里找他，他不愿见我，我找到他家里来他也总是躲着。我真的走投无路了，才想要在他对面买套房子，这样我才有更多机会见到他，向他说明真相。”

James沉默着消化他听到的内容。

“谢谢你耐心听我说完这些。还有我真的很抱歉。”Zach真诚地说，“我只是太过急迫，我太爱Chris了。”

“我为你感到难过，老兄。”一直倚在门框上的James伸手拍了拍Zach的肩膀，“我有点被打动了——你是个深情专一的alpha，抱歉我之前以为你是个混蛋来着。”Zach的嘴角微微抽动了一下，James没有注意到，他还沉浸在感慨的情绪中，“我真的很希望能帮你。”

“感谢你的好意，但这太不好意思了。”Zach又摇摇头，“我不能为了这件事就给你制造麻烦，毕竟这套房子对你来说意义非凡……”

“哦，得了，只是一套房子而已，它远远比不上一段珍贵的爱情。”James认真地说，“我的确喜欢它，舍不下它，但是如果能成全一段美满的感情，我不介意牺牲一点我的个人利益。”

“你答应了吗？你愿意出售你的房子？”

“是啊。”James眨眨眼睛，“我猜我很快就要联系搬家公司了。”

“上帝保佑你，好心的先生！”Zach感动地握住James的手，“我和Chris都会铭记你的！”

“也祝你们早日冰释前嫌。还有，你会帮我介绍你那个做房产中介的朋友对吧？我希望我的下一套房子门牌号也是1701.”

“当然，包在我身上。搬家公司、房产中介，我都会帮你搞定。”

“OK，那么按照之前你说的，房子按三倍市价卖给你。”James举起三根手指，“然后给我一星期，我就把所有的个人物品都搬走，如何？”

“没问题。”

 

“你最近好像很忙？”Joe的声音从手机听筒里传来。Zach挑了挑眉，从客厅转移到相对安静的卫生间，外头搬家公司的人正在忙着把James收拾好的物品搬出去，他不想让Joe听到这头的动静。

“唔，还好。”

“不想跟我说说？”

“也没什么好说的。”Zach拨弄着一个贴在卫生间瓷砖上的粘钩，“反正我能玩的那些你都知道。”

“但愿真是这样。”Joe在手机那头叹了口气。Zach立刻警惕起来。

“什么？”

“我听Barton说，你上周从账户上转走了一笔钱？”

“没错。”Zach老实承认道，在这种事上撒谎对他可没好处。“可那是我的钱，我有权决定怎么支配我的个人合法财产。”Zach不满地抗议。他的那份家族财产、以及创业公司的股份收入都由Barton替他打理。大多数时候Barton都是个值得信赖的理财经理，但显然眼下不属于那些时候。

“当然，我很确信那些钞票上都印着你Zachary Quinto的名字，我只想确认你没把钱花在那些乱七八糟的事情上。”

“哈，请定义‘乱七八糟’。”

“你过去玩的那些都可以称得上乱七八糟，车、酒、omega。现在你打算玩什么，买套房子跟我躲猫猫吗？”

Zach发出一声懊恼的叹息：“谁告诉你的？”

“这么说是真的了？”Joe没有回答他的问题，“我可以由着你胡闹，Zach，但什么事都是有限度的。”

“我没有胡闹。”Zach打断他的话，“我这么做是有理由的。”

“好吧，那就告诉我你的理由。我想你十分清楚那套房子地段很差，升值空间非常有限，而你居然花了比它本身市价多两倍的钱买下它？祈祷你的理由能说服我吧。”

“你听起来像个满身铜臭味的商人，Joe。”

“我本来就是个商人。还有我身上其实喷了香水的。”

“哈哈，真好笑。”Zach干巴巴地说。面对要告诉Joe买房的真实原因时突然踟蹰起来。“好吧，其实是因为……我喜欢上了一个人。”

手机那头可疑地安静了几秒钟：“呃，此处应该有笑声？说真的Zach，有时候我没法理解你那独特的幽默感……”

“我没在开玩笑！”Zach恼怒地低吼，“是你非要问我原因，我告诉你了，结果你却嘲笑我！”

“我道歉？原谅我吧，弟弟，我只是……听到这句话从你嘴里说出来可是个不小的冲击。”Joe的声音里听起来带着笑意，Zach觉得这混蛋一点都没有道歉的意思。“那么，是个omega？又是你在酒吧钓到的？这次是个模特还是个啥？”

“是个omega，也的确是我在酒吧遇到的。”不过谁钓谁可说不准了，Zach在心里补充了一句，“还有，他是个大学教授，他和我过去的那些……都不一样。”

“哦！”Joe的声音听起来显得敬畏了许多，“哦哦哦哦！Zach，天哪，你找了个大学教授当男朋友！”

“滚蛋！你再发出那种怪声我就挂电话了！”Zach咬牙切齿地说，同时万分庆幸Joe此时没有坐在他对面，否则他会被Joe嘲笑一辈子。从卫生间墙壁上挂着的镜子里Zach能看到自己微微脸红了。

“哦别别别，亲爱的Zach，我诚挚地道歉。天哪，你真的找了个正经的男朋友！难以想象你也有想正儿八经谈恋爱的时候。”Joe的声音仍然带着笑意，但这次的道歉真诚多了，“好吧，你们两个进行到哪一步了？我是不是该通知家里的厨师准备一次家宴？”

“不，暂时……用不着。”Zach心累地叹了口气，羞于承认这个事实，“我还没把他追到手呢。”尽管我们早就睡过了。

“你说你还没把他追到手？”

“没错。”他从牙缝里挤出这句话。

“你，Zach，一个万人迷alpha，也有追不到别人的时候？”

“再见，老哥。”Zach作势要挂掉电话，听筒里立刻传来一长串“Nonononono”。

“我对你这位男朋友好奇起来了。”Joe说，无视掉Zach“他还不是我男朋友呢”的咕哝，“跟我讲讲你们？”

Zach简单地把他和Chris的故事说了说，省掉了他们上床的那部分，只说是在酒吧遇到，Zach觉得他很特别，决定追求他。不过目前看起来前路还很艰难。

“听起来比你过去带上床的那些人靠谱多了。年轻的大学教授，有真才实学，又不为钱财动心。这在年轻人里可少见了。”Joe分析道，“而且看他的态度，这事估计有门儿。”

“你是说，Chris对我也有意思？”Zach狐疑地问，“这有可能吗？他总是拒绝我。”

“拜托，Zach。”Joe无奈地叹气，”如果他真想拒绝你，那他的态度应该更坚决点。而且，难道他拒绝了你，你就打算放弃了吗？”

“当然不！我还会想别的办法的，不然你以为我现在正在干嘛？”

“没错，就是这样。拿出实际行动来，让Chris看到你的诚意和决心——但是别太过分，任何事都是有限度的，如果Chris无论如何也不肯接受你，你就得考虑收手了。”

“你不觉得直接祝福我会更好吗？”Zach好笑地问，“好像我会强迫Chris似的。”

“只是为了给你提个醒，我也是alpha，我知道信息素冲上头是什么感觉，别因为一时冲动犯下错误。这是给你的忠告。其他的，好吧，祝你早日把人追到手。”Joe笑着说。

“谢了，这还差不多。”Zach咕哝。

“还有，别以为这样我就会忘记你花高价买房子的事，多出的那两倍钱其实完全没必要……”

“听不见听不见听不见信号不太好喂喂喂——”Zach把手里拿远一些，无视Joe在那边财迷似地絮叨个没完。

“放心吧，我会把钱再挣回来的。”他向哥哥保证道，“在我追到Chris之后。”

 

TBC


	6. 第六章

本章写得超级不顺，感谢beta姑娘帮我修饰QWQ

主题是死缠烂打的蠢萌Zach？唔，把大佬写得好逗比哦OTL

 

Chris听见了敲门声。

会是谁呢？他从一摞待批阅的论文中抬起头来，推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜。他的周末通常安静又单调，在图书馆查资料，在家里看书，批阅作业，指导学生，或者看看新闻或者杂志，除了采购必须的生活用品外几乎不怎么出门。Karl说他像只啮齿类动物，只喜欢窝在自己的洞里，生怕一出洞就被其他食肉动物叼走了。

Chris放下手中的笔，站起身来，在桌子前坐了两三个小时，腰背都有些僵了。他伸了个懒腰，活动着手臂，门外的敲门声还在继续，并且因为他迟迟不应门而变得更加急促。

“就来。”

他打开门，诧异地发现门外站着的居然是Zach——西装挺括，头发整齐，手里捧着一个小巧的奶油蛋糕，在见到Chris的瞬间露出一个非常标准的微笑。

“Zach？”Chris惊诧地打量着眼前的alpha。他们已经有两周没有联系了，没有短信，没有电话，Zach也没再去学校找他。Chris本以为这代表Zach放弃了对他的追求。“你怎么知道我住在这里？”

“你忘了吗，Chris？上次是我送你回来的。”Alpha语气里写满了“理所当然”四个字，“顺便说，好久不见。”

“的确。”Chris不那么热情地回应，随即想到了什么，怀疑地眯起眼睛，“你怎么知道我住在1702？”

“这个嘛……”

“说实话。”Chris双手交叉在胸前看着他。

“好吧，”Zach心虚地瞥了Chris一眼，“因为我问了公寓管理员。”

“你问她就告诉你了？”

“当然不，我送了她一个爱马仕的包包！”Zach看到Chris皱眉的样子，急忙收敛了脸上的得意，“呃……别生气Chris，我没有恶意，我发誓。我只想离你近一点。”他讨好地笑着，“我搬到你对面了，就在1701。”说着指了指身后的房门。

“啊……”Chris恍然明白过来，“所以前几天对面的噪音都是因为你搬家？”

“你能听到？抱歉，我还以为你不在家。不过那都不重要，你看，现在我们是邻居了。”Zach把手里的小蛋糕举到Chris面前，身子往前一探，“我还带了礼物，你不请我进去坐坐吗？”

“不。”Chris无情地关上了门。那个裱花精美的小蛋糕非常不幸地被挤在了门板和Zach的脸之间，色彩粉嫩的奶油糊了他一脸。

“……再说一次，我真的很讨厌别人把门拍在我脸上！”Zach凶神恶煞地瞪着已经被关上的门，但糊满脸的奶油让他的独家“大魔王”神情大打折扣。他的整个鼻子都被奶油裹起来了，嘴唇和脸颊上也沾到了一些，当然精心修理的眉毛也没能逃离厄运，他现在看起来比马戏团的小丑还滑稽。最糟糕的是，他低头看了看蛋糕，裱花全都毁了。操，这可是他花了半个小时的时间与蛋糕师沟通，给Chris定制的礼物！

Zach不甘心地再次叩响门板。

“Zach！你能不能别再……”门再次打开，责备的声音戛然而止，Chris像被按下了暂停键一样停住了。他的手还扶着门把手，半张着嘴，如果Zach此时没有因为被糊了一脸奶油而生气，没准他会认为这个画面又好笑又好看——Chris的眼睛因为惊讶而睁大，在走廊的光线中呈现出泳池深处一样漂亮的蓝色。而事实却是，现在最好笑的人是他。因为原本暂停的Chris突然爆发出一阵爽朗的大笑：“噗哈哈哈哈哈……瞧你的脸哈哈哈……”

“我的脸！你以为这是谁害的！”Zach窘迫地抱怨。但Chris根本没听进去，他已经笑得直接倚靠在了门框上。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈上帝啊，你这样真可爱哈哈哈哈哈……”

“Chris！你笑够了吗？”

回答他的只有Chris无力挥动的右手和一串哈哈哈的笑声。

“抱歉……”Chris强忍着笑意直起腰来，肩膀仍然一抖一抖的。他笑得满脸通红，就连脖子和领口裸露出来的一小块皮肤都被染上了粉色。

“我不明白这有什么好笑。”Zach没好气地说，目光却贪婪地扫过Chris露在T恤圆领之外的锁骨。他的唇舌还记得Chris皮肤的味道和质感，他希望能有机会再次品尝。

“抱歉抱歉，我笑点低。”Chris抹了抹眼角——难以想象他居然因为这种小事笑出了眼泪——抬头看到Zach满脸奶油却又绷得紧紧的表情差点又笑出来，急忙抬手捂住嘴巴。

“你再敢笑我就把剩下的蛋糕全糊在你脸上。我发誓。”

Chris捂着嘴巴拼命摇头，但Zach分明看到他眼角又堆起了明显的笑纹——他根本就忍不住！

“你打算让我一直这么站着给你笑么？”Zach克制着仰天长叹的冲动，“真是罕见的恶趣味。”

“好吧，对不起。”Chris清了清嗓子，后退一步让出门口的位置，“进来吧。我给你找条毛巾，你最好洗一洗，这东西糊在脸上粘粘的很不舒服。”他从柜子里翻出一条新毛巾递给Zach，后者却连看都不看一眼。

“你害我被奶油糊了一脸，刚刚还无情地嘲笑我。”Zach控诉道，“我还没想好要不要就此原谅你，除非你帮我擦脸。”他自来熟地坐到了沙发上，仰起头闭上眼，等着Chris帮他擦脸。

“你只有三岁吗？”Chris好笑地看着他。

“就当我只有三岁好了，Pine教授。”Zach继续按兵不动。

“好吧，不过按照我的教育理念，即使是三岁的孩子也该学着自己洗脸了。”Chris扯出一个假笑，直接把毛巾甩在Zach脸上。“洗手间在右手边。”

“真无情。”Zach嘀咕着将毛巾从脸上拿下来，内心却因为Chris的话起伏不定。Chris提到了教育理念，他喜欢小孩子吗？Zach对这种长着天使外表和恶魔性格的生物从没有好感，但他惊讶地发现自己并不排斥和Chris孕育一个宝宝的想法。

 

“Chris，蛋糕怎么办？”Zach从洗手间走出来，又恢复了原先风骚帅气的样子，他惋惜地看着被压坏的小蛋糕，“我特意从Starry Night给你买的蛋糕，现在都不能吃了。”

“拿过来我看看。”Chris的声音从厨房传过来。

Zach捧着小蛋糕走进厨房。鉴于整套房子面积都不大，厨房的空间也并不宽敞，站了两个超过一米八的大男人后更显得拥挤。但Zach对此却很享受，Chris离他那么近，近到他能感受到Chris的身体透过薄薄的衣服辐射出来的热量，更别说还有Chris身上好闻的气味。

“不要紧，只是图案被压坏了而已。”Chris将洗好的两个杯子放在料理台上，又从柜子里取出一把餐刀，小心地撇去蛋糕最上层的奶油，“虽然难看了点，不过我想味道还是一样好。”

“好吧，不过我一点也不愿回想它是被什么压坏的。”Zach嘟囔道。Chris对此轻轻一笑。

“咖啡，茶？哦茶叶没有了。”Chris晃了晃已经空掉的茶叶罐，抱歉地说，“看来你没得选了。”

“咖啡就很好。”

“你可以到客厅坐坐，得稍等一会儿。”Chris抬手打开上方的柜子取出虹吸壶，身上的T恤随着动作被拉高，露出腰上一小截皮肤。

“没……没关系。”Zach礼貌地转开视线，打量着厨房里摆放整齐的瓶瓶罐罐，“我站在这里就行，可以跟你说说话什么的。”

“你在客厅里也可以跟我交谈，我家还没大到那个地步。”Chris无奈地看着他，有点不忍心说出来，“而且你在这里很碍事。”

“好吧，我去客厅。”Zach摸了摸鼻子，悻悻地退出厨房。又被嫌弃了，他懊丧地想，把自己摔在Chris的沙发里，意外地发现沙发超乎寻常的舒服。

他打量着Chris家里的布置。以一个单身omega的标准来说，Chris的房间可以称得上干净整洁，只是因为堆放了太多书而显得有些拥挤。家具都是半新，造型简洁但耐看，柔软度适中的沙发上铺着异国风情的垫子，看样子不是来自本国或中国的流水线商品。

看起来Chris是个很讲究生活品质的人，这一点令Zach感到意外，他本以为Chris的日常生活也和他的衣着一样随便，但事实上显然是相反的。Zach可不知道哪个随便对付日子的人还会用虹吸壶煮咖啡。

“牙买加蓝山？”咖啡和蛋糕被端上茶几。Zach端起杯子喝了一口，味道似曾相识。

Chris点点头，敬佩地看着他：“你只喝了一口就尝出来了？”

“当然，这种咖啡香味很独特，喝过一次就会记住的。”Zach挑了挑眉毛，“我得说我很吃惊，这东西可不便宜。”

“朋友送的。”Chris无所谓地耸耸肩，捧着属于他的那杯咖啡窝在塞满垫子的单人沙发里，待批阅的论文堆在沙发脚边。“我不懂这个，只是觉得还挺好喝的。”

“嗯哼，朋友。”Zach哼道，声音有些酸溜溜的，“什么朋友会送你这么贵的咖啡，他对你有意思吗？”

“Zach。”Chris责备地看了他一眼，Zach悻悻地闭上嘴。

“说起来，你干嘛要搬到这里来，豪宅住腻了吗？”

“我还以为我表达得够清楚了。”Zach倾身向前，满含爱意地看着他，“因为你住在这里，而我想离你近一些。”

“我本来以为你放弃了。”顿了几秒，Chris将身体斜靠在了离Zach更远的一边，盯着自己的咖啡杯说道。

“显然我没有，而且我也不想放弃。Alpha追求自己心仪的omega，这是再正常不过的事了。”Zach坐直了身体，“先听我说，我知道你是怎么想的，Chris。你认为我是个富家公子，滥情，薄幸，不务正业，不是个值得托付的alpha。但我向你保证，这些都是过去式了，现在我遇到了你，而你会改变这一切。”

Chris哑口无言。他心里并非全无动容，那双眼睛传达出来的真诚和希冀是骗不了人的。但他强迫自己把所有的情绪都掩藏在冷淡的表情下。Zach并不明白，他不知道Chris经历过什么，他也不知道Chris需要什么，反感什么。

突然响起的手机铃声打破了房间里的沉默，Zach看起来有些懊恼，Chris则暗暗松了口气。

“真糟糕，我差点忘了喂狗！”Zach看了一眼手机，关掉铃声站起来，“我得回去一下，不过还会回来的 。”

“你还养了狗？”

“是啊，养了两条呢，Noah和Skunk。我们离不开彼此，所以把它们也带过来了。”Zach说，“给我五分钟，我马上回来。”

“我比较希望你别再回来了。”Chris小声咕哝着，继续窝在沙发里，听着Zach带上门离开。五分钟后，敲门声如约响了起来。

“我就想安安静静地改个论文。”Chris扒在门框上冲对方抱怨，“让我自己待会儿行不行？你都不需要去遛狗吗？”

“我早上遛过了。”Zach无辜地说，“而且快到晚饭时间了，你应该歇一歇，吃点东西。我请你吃饭如何？”

“我没时间。你也看到了我还有一堆论文需要修改。”Chris一口回绝。

“那叫外卖也行，总之你得吃点东西。”Zach关怀地看着他。

“不，真的不用。”Chris有些头大，“如果你想吃，就自己叫外卖，不用管我。”

“不行，Chris，饿着肚子工作可没效率。而且这对你的胃没有好处。”

“我还有意面，等会儿热一下就行了。”Zach的坚持让Chris感到一阵无力，“你自己叫外卖吧。”

“那就不叫外卖了，我一个人吃饭也没什么意思。”Zach从Chris身边挤进来，径直走向厨房，无视Chris“嘿，这可是我家”的抱怨。他打开Chris的冰箱，发现里面除了意面就是意面的调味酱，除此之外还有一张披萨。

“你平时就靠这两种食物生活？”Zach皱着眉，他得好好考虑一下对Chris讲究生活品质的评价了。

“当然不，只是这周太忙了，没来得及去采购食物。而意面和披萨都很方便，可以节约不少时间。”

“好吧，乐观一点想，至少还有两种食物供我选择。”

Chris看着他将意面和披萨都取出来放在餐桌上，无奈地叹气：“你真的有意识到这是在我家，对吧？”

“有什么问题吗？”Zach抬起头来，一脸天真无辜的样子，似乎压根没意识到令Chris抓狂的点在哪里。

“不，没什么。你开心就好。”Chris生无可恋地说，双手叉腰看着他打开披萨盒子，“你打算就这么冷着吃？”

“我当然知道要热一热。”Zach的表情好像在说“我又不是生活白痴”，“你家的微波炉……哦，看到了，在这儿。”他笨拙地撕掉意面上覆盖的保鲜膜，不小心洒出了一点酱汁，又手忙脚乱地找东西来擦。Chris实在看不下去了，叹了口气，从挂在墙上的纸巾盒里抽了几张纸巾递给他，并接过他手中的盘子。

“我来吧。”

Chris热好意大利面，分装在两个盘子里，又把披萨塞进微波炉。加上不久前煮的咖啡，勉强凑活了一顿饭。

“我从没吃过这么好吃的意面。”Zach一脸满足，不止吃光了盘子里的所有面条，连叉子都舔的干干净净，“你有什么秘诀吗？”

Chris好笑地翻了个白眼：“就是最普通的意面和最普通的肉酱。你只是山珍海味吃多了，偶尔吃一顿这种速食，才觉得它好吃。如果天天让你吃这个，不出两天你就会厌烦的。”

“如果你是亲手做的，我就不会厌烦。”Zach讨好地说。Chris看了他一眼，没再说话。

饭后Zach自告奋勇帮Chris洗盘子。Chris对此很是担忧。

“你分得清哪瓶是洗洁精哪瓶是油污清洁剂吗？”

“Chris！也许我不擅长做家务，但我不是个白痴！”Zach抗议道。仿佛为了证明自己，他从摆放整齐的一堆瓶子中拎出一个蓝色的冲Chris晃了晃，“看，洗洁精。”

“我看不出知道这种常识有什么好骄傲的，”Chris不知道第几次叹息道，“这是浓缩的，不要挤太多……”

话音未落，Zach已经挤了一堆在盘子上。

“呃，我会把它冲洗干净的。”他在Chris的瞪视下缩了缩脖子。

“当然，你会的。”Chris没好气地说，扭头走向客厅，打算再批改几份论文。但他的屁股还没沾到沙发坐垫，就听到厨房传来一声瓷器碎裂的脆响。

“Zach！”

“手滑了。”Alpha不好意思地摸摸鼻子，泡沫沾到了脸上也没察觉，“别生气，Chris，我会赔你个新的。”

 

“你打算什么时候回去？”Chris坐在沙发上，双手环抱在胸前瞪着Zach，“谢谢你的蛋糕，不过我想一顿晚饭也能抵消了，更别说你还打碎了我一个盘子。”Zach听到这句时瑟缩了一下，“你该回去陪你的狗狗了。”

“Noah和Skunk会陪着彼此的。何况现在我的主要任务是追求你，它们可以理解。”Zach赖在沙发上死活不起来，“你要批改论文吗？不用顾虑我，我保证会保持安静，决不打扰你。”

“你的存在对我来说就是种打扰。”Chris干巴巴地说。

“Chris……”

“收起你的狗狗眼。”

“那我能留下了吗？求你了Chris，Chriiiiiiiiis……”

“再不闭嘴就从我的沙发上滚下去！”Chris捡起一本书扔了过去。

Zach稳稳接住那本书，抬手比了个OK的手势，表示自己会保持安静。

Chris不再理会Zach，继续批阅学生们的论文，笔尖在纸上勾勾画画，不时停下来思考一阵。他低垂着眼睛，眉头时而蹙起时而舒展，看到令人满意的地方嘴角还会勾起微笑。Zach起初还能假装认真看书，偶尔抬头偷偷瞅一眼Chris，后来就干脆大方地盯着Chris看起来。

“Zach……”Chris责备地看他一眼，一脸“要么看书要么滚蛋”的架势。

“你比较好看。”

Alpha痴迷地看着他。Chris再次无奈地摇头，不再理他。

屋子里太安静了，只有Chris的笔尖和纸张摩擦的沙沙声。沙发如此柔软舒适，灯光也不刺眼，空气中飘散着若有若无的omega的味道——属于Chris的独特气息，一切都令人如此放松。Zach看着看着，Chris的脸模糊起来，周围的色彩也渐渐变得黯淡，不知不觉便窝在沙发上睡着了。

等Zach醒过来时，屋里的光线已经变暗了许多，唯一的光源来自墙角的一盏落地灯，昏黄的光线让人感觉暖暖的。他摸出手机看了看，已经是凌晨一点了，不知不觉居然睡了这么久。

Chris当然也去睡觉了。Zach可以想象那扇通往卧室的门已经上锁，他有些失落，但很快又因为另一个事实高兴起来。Chris给他盖了一条毯子，厚厚的、柔软的毛毯。他还是关心自己的，Zach幸福地想，拉高毯子闻了闻，上面全是Chris的味道。

Zach坐起来，在靠近落地灯的沙发扶手上发现了一张纸条。

“等你醒过来就马上回家睡觉，如果第二天早上我发现你还在我家，我会报警的。还有，狗狗需要的主人的陪伴，你应该多陪陪他们。记得明天起来去遛狗。”

凶巴巴的语气和潦草的字迹无疑出自Chris。Zach感到心满意足，虽然屡次被Chris威胁和嫌弃，仍然觉得今晚过得十分美好。他捧着这张纸条回到对面的1701。Noah和Skunk听到开门声纷纷跑过来，围在他脚边转来转去。

“嘿，伙计们。”Zach蹲下去挠挠狗狗的脑袋，让它们舔自己的手心，“想我了吗？Chris说我应该多陪陪你们——哦，Chris就是对门那个omega，他很好，而我打算追求他，你们觉得如何？”

Noah和Skunk一起歪头看着他。

 

 

TBC


	7. 第七章

“是我耳朵有问题吗？刚刚我好像听到了某件了不得的事情。”Joe悠闲地坐在旋转座椅上，略带诧异地看着办公桌对面的Zach，后者脸上的表情是罕见的坚定和认真。

“我说我需要一份活儿干。”Zach重复道，“如果你听到的不是这句话，那你真该去看耳科医生了。”

“真无情。”Joe一点也不难过地说，“不过幸运的是我的耳朵还很健康。”他的手指轻轻叩击桌面，“理由呢？你打算放弃自由自在的享乐生活了？”

“你不懂。”Zach向后倚在真皮座椅的椅背上，表情高深。但在Joe看来却很欠揍。

“哦，那就启发我吧！Zach教授，请。”

“嗯哼……”Zach小幅度地转动着座椅，如梦似幻的表情看得Joe目瞪口呆：“Chris不喜欢整天游手好闲不务正业的alpha。”他唇角向上勾起，眼神和语调也变得温柔起来，Joe差点以为自己看到了空气中飘着的粉色泡泡，“我想让Chris满意。而且如果我想追求他，至少得证明我有能力给他好的生活。”

“伟大的爱情！”愣了好一会儿后，Joe夸张地叹息，“我在你耳边絮叨了那么多年都没办到的事，Chris却成功了！”

Zach斜视着他：“我想正经做事你不高兴吗？”

“当然高兴。但是，想想看，哇哦！因为Chris！”

“你的表达能力和那些过期文件一起扔进碎纸机了吗？”Zach鄙夷地皱起眉。

“所以说那句话是真的，爱情会让一个男人变得成熟，更有担当。”Joe丝毫不在意弟弟的吐槽，好奇地身体前倾，“Chris是怎么劝你的？晓之以理，动之以情？”这些招数他也对Zach用过，奈何根本不起作用。

“他什么都没说。”Zach瘪瘪嘴，他的真诚告白被手机铃声打断后两人再没提起过这件事，这让他有些失落。“但我不想让他认为我是个贪图享乐的花花公子。或许我以前是，但今后不会了。我会试着去改变，为了Chris。”

“为了Chris。”Joe重复道，“看得出来你很认真，Zach。你真的决定放弃从前的生活方式了？这代表你得跟那些模特和演员们彻底告别了。”

“你居然把Chris跟他们相提并论？”Zach瞪着Joe的眼神仿佛Joe头上突然长出了犄角，“他们连Chris的一根手指都比不上！”

“啊哈哈，这么夸张？我对这个Chris真的有点好奇了。你什么时候带他来家里？”

“再过一段时间吧。”Zach闪烁其词道，“我还没有……你知道……”

“还没把人追到手，我明白。”Joe接过话尾。听完这句话Zach看起来更郁闷了。“不过也别灰心，这才刚开始，你得让Chris看到你持之以恒的决心。”他劝说道，从抽屉中抽出一个文件夹递给Zach。

“看看这个。”

“新项目？”

Joe点点头。

Zach接过文件夹翻开封面，愣住了，“哇哦！”他快速往后翻了几页，“你不是在开玩笑吧？”

“在正事上我从不开玩笑。”Joe一本正经地说。

“你想好了？这可是个无底洞，”Zach粗略地翻完了项目计划书，“Quinto集团从未涉及过这个领域，会不会太过冒险了？投出这么多钱，最后能收回来多少，你考虑过吗？”

“Zach，作为一个商人，我投出的每一笔钱都是有风险的，而且我不会把钱白白扔出去。如果没有可观的收益，你认为董事会会批准这个项目吗？何况收益不能仅凭金钱来衡量。”Joe看着他，“我看重的是它的社会影响力。以及，一旦成功，这会成为Quinto集团最高规格的宣传活动，甚至会被载入史册。”

“如果成功的话，的确。”Zach点点头，“很了不起的想法。”

“当然，我同时还是个未来主义者。”Joe得意地说。

Zach翻了翻白眼。

“我可以预见这事会很棘手，但也很有挑战性。”他挑起眉毛，“你不会让我孤军奋战的，对吗？光凭我一个人可搞不定。”

“当然，你可以自由组建团队，以前跟着你的那些人都可以带走。”Joe爽快地说。

“还不够。有些人适应了岗位后不愿意轻易改变，得考虑到这点。”Zach敲敲椅子扶手，“我得再挖几个人。”

“你看着选吧，留几个能让公司正常运转就行。”Joe玩笑道，放松地倚回座椅靠背，“好好干，伟大的爱情会激励你的。”

“滚。”Zach比给他一个中指。

 

自从蹭饭事件后，Chris已经有好几天没见到Zach了。

倒不是说Chris有多想念这位新邻居，恰恰相反，他更希望今后都不要再见到Zach了。每每想到那个和自己睡过一夜的alpha就住在对门，而且随时可能过来骚扰自己，Chris就觉得十分不自在。

然而这两天对门却一直很安静，安静得仿佛根本没人居住一样。Chris有点好奇，养尊处优的大少爷Zach不习惯这种狭窄老旧的住房，所以又搬回去了吗？还是在外面花天酒地过得忘了回家？Chris甩甩头，自己为什么要关心他啊？可是，如果是后一种情况，那他的狗狗怎么办？想到这里，Chris忍不住为从未见过面的Noah和Skunk担心起来。

「你不在家吗？」Chris拿出手机发了条短信，然后在按了发送键之后的一刹那又后悔了。

他到底在担心什么呢？Zach和他的狗狗怎么样都跟他没关系，又不是说Zach住在他对面他就有义务做一个好邻居了。看在上帝的份上，上个邻居在他对门住了一年多他都不知道对方的名字呢。想念Zach？No！Chris暗示自己，他巴不得Zach马上离开他的生活。

他把这些乱七八糟的想法甩在脑后，关上手机。快要上课了，没必要让这些无关紧要的事情影响他的思路。

一个小时后，Chris结束了课程。当他打开手机，十几条短信扑面而来，一下子塞满了收件箱。

「Chris！不敢相信你给我发短信了，我真高兴！最近怎么样？我正在外地出差呢，Joe有个麻烦得要死的新项目，忙得我焦头烂额，连吃饭都顾不上了。你还好吗？希望你没有忙到顾不上买菜。」

竟然是因为出差，怪不得对门一直那么安静。Chris想着，打开了第二条短信。

「真该死，居然忘了问，你找我有事吗？」

两条短信都是在Chris上课时收到的。他讲课时习惯将手机关机，因此没有及时看到。Zach又连发了好几条。

「Chris，怎么不回我短信，你在上课吗？」

「该死的Dean又把数据弄错了，我得找他谈谈。就两分钟。」

「我回来了。刚刚在走廊上看到一个长得跟你很像的男人，据说是个金融分析师。不过我还是觉得你更好看。」

「还没下课吗？Chris，快给我回短信。」

「你该不是想我了吧，哈哈哈。给我回短信，爱你~」

最后两个字恶心得Chris一个哆嗦，手一抖差点把手机扔出去。不少下课的学生从他旁边走过，被他古怪的表情吸引，纷纷侧目。

「这仅仅是出于一个动物保护主义者的顾虑。你出差了，狗狗怎么办？」

Chris快速编辑一条短信，发送。在他的屏幕黑下去之前Zach的回复就到了。

「我真伤心，Chris，你只关心狗狗却不关心我。」

紧接着又是一条。

「放心吧，出发前我把它们交给Joe了，没准现在它们正在大吃大喝地享受呢。而我从早上忙到现在连口水都没来得及喝。/哭泣」

Chris嘴角一抽。

「去喝水。」

「忙着呢。下午要见对方的项目负责人，我得在午饭前把资料都弄好。Dean太不可靠，我让他干别的去了。」

忙得没工夫喝水却有闲情给他发短信？Chris嗤鼻，退出收件箱把手机塞回衣兜里。

 

放在桌面上的手机嗡嗡震动了一下，Chris没有理会，目光专注于手中的书本上。一分钟后手机又不甘寂寞地震动了一次。

“不看看？”Karl抬头看了他一眼。

“不。”Chris简短地回答，翻过一页纸。这时手机又震了一下。

Karl不耐烦地放下手中的报纸：“是垃圾短信？”

“算是吧。”

“算是？”Karl挑起眉毛，“好吧，我不管它是什么，要么把手机调成静音模式，要么就把这个号码拉进黑名单。有它在我耳边一直嗡嗡乱响，我可什么都看不进去。”

他们坐在公共休息室靠窗的两个扶手椅上。周五下午大家都无心工作，没有课的老师们早就离开学校了。Chris想在休息室里看会书，因为这里的扶手椅比图书馆的舒服，光照也比家里好。Karl嘲笑他像个无趣的老头子，却又陪他留了下来。

“抱歉。”Chris拿起手机，亮起的屏幕上显示有三条未读信息，发件人都是Zach。他在视而不见和干脆删掉之间犹豫了几秒钟，最后点开了其中一条。

「下午好，Chris。今天课多吗？还有，你昨晚又没回我短信。」

「这不是抱怨，我只是有点想你。Emma说她发现了一家非常好吃的意式餐馆，我们今天中午去了，但我觉得那里的意面没有你做的好吃。」

「我对佛罗里达州真是又爱又恨，这里太热了。但是天空很蓝，像你的眼睛一样漂亮。你真该来看看。」

几天来用短信轰炸Chris成了Zach的每日例行公事，内容涵盖了天气、饮食、当地的民俗风情、工作中突然冒出来的歪点子、对员工的抱怨，还有工作中的一些心得体会，事无巨细，不厌其烦。

Chris感到头疼，他只有心情好时才偶尔回复一两条，大多时候对Zach的短信都采取无视处理。但即便如此也没有浇灭Zach的热情，短信问候仍然每天按时到达，很快，Chris的收件箱里已经找不到来自其他人的短信了。

“有什么问题吗？”Karl看到Chris盯着手机屏幕发呆，问道。

“不，没什么。”Chris迅速把手机调到静音模式，犹豫了一秒钟，还是点了回复。

「今天只有上午有课。你昨晚给我发了二十条短信，我没办法一一回复。PS，佛罗里达很不错。」

回完信息Chris把手机放回桌面，目光却一直注意着屏幕。Karl看着他，眉毛挑得更高了。

“不是说垃圾短信？”

“呃，其实……这只是……”Chris支吾半天没说出个所以然来。Karl的目光顿时变得奇怪起来。

“你干嘛那么看我？”

“没什么。”Karl用目光示意说，“手机屏幕亮了。我猜是那位神秘人来信了。”

“他不是什么神秘人。”Chris小声咕哝着点开短信：「你来过佛罗里达？听说这里冬天很温暖，我们以后可以来这里度假。」

以后。哪来的以后？他们之间甚至都没开始。Chris嘀咕着，抬头撞上Karl越发高深的目光。

“他。”Karl表情莫测地说。Chris莫名地心虚起来，不自觉地往椅子里缩了缩。

“只是一个……一个……”

“一个朋友？”

朋友？似乎也算不上。说是邻居也没什么交情。更不能说是和他睡过的alpha，Karl会得心脏病的。

“只是一个认识的人。”

Karl慢慢点了点头，算是接受了这种说法，但他的目光仍然让Chris很不自在。他端起杯子，掩饰地喝了口水。

“这几天你看手机的频率让我以为你恋爱了。”Karl轻飘飘地说。Chris立刻被呛了一下。

“什么？”Chris放下杯子胡乱抹了抹嘴角的水迹，一脸震惊。Karl很是嫌弃地抽了几张纸巾递给他。“你怎么会这么想……恋爱？我？跟谁？”

“给你发短信的神秘人。”Karl朝手机努努嘴，“对于一个只把手机当手表和闹钟来用的人来说，你这几天看手机的频率高得让我起疑。”

“胡扯！我当然会用手机的其他功能！”Chris反驳，却显得更加心虚了，甚至连脸颊都隐约热起来。他再一次痛恨自己情绪一激动就会脸红的体质，但他明白Karl说得不算错。因为某些特殊原因，他没有几个交心的朋友，最常联系的人只有Karl一个。平时和其他教授或学生交流大多通过办公室的电话，所以他的手机一般都很安静。Zach这几天频繁给他发信息，已经足够让Karl起疑了。

“我看出来了，至少你还会给人回短信。”Karl凉凉地说，“我这么猜测是有根据的，因为有时候你看短信的眼神很……温柔，甚至还带着笑。我想象不出还有别的什么原因能让你露出那种表情。”

“真的？”Chris不自觉地摸摸嘴角。

“真的。就是那种一边抱怨男朋友太啰嗦一边暗自甜蜜的表情，天哪，我怎么就没想到拍下来给你看看。”

“事情并不是你看到的那样。”Chris深吸了口气，试图辩驳，但是Karl一脸“我信你才有鬼”的表情。

Chris忍不住反省自己这几天的行为。他仍然没有接受Zach的追求，但是对Zach的态度已经软化了很多。比起直接的面对面追求，这种短信交流的方式更容易让他放松，毕竟Zach是个alpha，即使再收敛再克制，先天的信息素压制仍然会让Chris紧张。

而短信改变了这一点。Zach的短信密集又琐碎，想到什么说什么，就像朋友聊天一样随意，有时候妙语连珠还能逗Chris开心一笑。不知不觉中Chris已经接受并默认了这种交流方式，连他自己都没发觉，他已经开始不时盯着手机看，隐隐期盼着Zach的下一条信息。

“他是个alpha吗？”看到Chris表情有些沉重，Karl放轻了声音。

Chris点点头。

“他想追求你，但我猜你还没答应？”

“差不多。”

“为什么？”Karl蹙眉问，“是他品行不好？还是长得太丑？”

“都不是。”Chris烦躁地叹气，“你怎么了Karl，你不是最讨厌alpha吗？听到这种事情你该暴跳如雷才对。”

Karl竖起手指在Chris眼前晃了晃：“首先，我并没有一听到alpha追求omega就暴跳如雷。这是他们的天性。其次，我的确不喜欢alpha，但这不代表我愿意看我的好朋友一直孤独下去。Chris，你是个omega，迟早有一天你会跟alpha结合的。”

“我并不孤独，”Chris小声说，“我还有你呢。”

“死心吧，我已经结婚了，而且我对男人不感兴趣。”Karl玩笑地白他一眼，“我知道你是什么意思，但是朋友没法照顾你一辈子，也没法照顾你所有的事。举例来说，发情期怎么办？朋友可没法帮你度过发情期，你打算用一辈子抑制剂吗？”

“我不认为omega必须依附alpha。”Chris咬了咬嘴唇，“我有工作，我可以养活自己。而且从前的发情期我也是那么过下来的。”

“我不是生物或者医药专家，但我知道一直用那玩意儿对身体不好，还会打乱正常的发情周期。没有人可以保证一点都不出意外，与其等到发生意外追悔不已，还不如找一个可靠的alpha结合。”Karl分析道，“而且我没说omega必须依靠alpha，我想说的是相互照顾，是爱。也许你可以一个人过一辈子，但是如果你明明有机会过上更好更幸福的生活。如果有一个人会爱你，你也会爱上他，为什么不去试试呢？”

“听起来你对那个alpha好像挺有信心的。”Chris忍不住嘀咕。

“我没那么说，毕竟我连他是圆是扁都不清楚。”Karl耸耸肩，“我只是认为，如果你觉得他还行，可以试着跟他谈谈。如果他不是你要的那个人，就早点回绝，让他死心。老实说，我倒盼着对方是个靠谱的alpha，Chris，你已经孤独了太久了。我希望有个人能让你真正开心起来。”Karl语重心长地拍拍他的肩膀。

“看看现在谁才是老头子，Karl，你真够啰嗦。”

“这是为你好，臭小子。”Karl哼了一声。

“我知道，只是需要考虑考虑。”Chris心绪烦乱地叹气，“看在上帝的份上，我从没经历过这种事，我甚至不知道对他什么感觉。”

“这我可没法帮你了，我是个文学教授，不是个恋爱专家。”Karl揶揄道，“每个人的恋爱经历都不一样，这得靠你自己去体会。”

“我还没说喜欢他呢。”

Karl又耸了耸肩，“我就这么一说，你自己的感觉还得自己来判断。年轻人啊。”他最后感叹了一句，目光转回手中的报纸。

Chris看着再次亮起的手机屏幕，对着发件人的名字发起呆来。

 

TBC


	8. 第八章

万圣节了就当这是贺礼吧，因为beta姑娘说这一章有点甜……

 

 

“嗨，Chris！”Zach兴高采烈的声音从手机听筒里传来，“是我，Zach！”

“我知道是你。”Chris默默叹气，“我手机上有来电显示。”

事实上，看到来电显示时Chris根本不想接。尽管经过两周的短信轰炸后他已经习惯了Zach的名字时常在手机屏幕上亮起，但打电话和短信毕竟不一样。短信是书面的，他听不到Zach的声音在耳边撩拨，还可以选择视而不见。但是打电话时如果一直都不回应就太尴尬了，尤其是——虽然他绝不会承认这个——他发现Zach的声音其实很好听，温和又不失性感。

Zach被他认真的回答逗笑了：“你现在在哪儿？学校还是家里？”

“在家，今天没有课。”Chris脑内闪电般地犹豫了下，最终选择说实话。

“棒极了，我能去你家蹭顿饭吗？我刚从机场出来，现在饿得要死，我打赌我能吃下一头牛。”

Chris的第一反应就是干脆利落地拒绝：“不行。你干嘛不在飞机上吃？”

“飞机上的食物太难吃了，就冲这个以后我再也不坐美联航的航班了。”Zach抱怨说，“而且我一路上基本都在睡觉，根本没有吃东西。”

“那是你的问题，我看不出我为什么要对你错过吃饭这件事负责。”Chris说，“再说，外面有的是餐厅和酒店，你随便去哪家吃都行，我猜你大概也有他们的VIP卡之类的东西。”

“可是我不想去那些地方，我现在累得要命，只想找个随意舒心的地方吃饭。再说，酒店里的饭菜太没有人情味了，我更想吃你煮的饭。”

“我煮的饭里只会有‘烦你’这一种情绪。”Chris翻了个白眼，小声咕哝。

“什么？抱歉听不清，我正在隧道里。”

“没什么。”Chris否认，惊觉刚刚那句与其说是抱怨更像是在调情，脸上隐隐发热。

“好吧。那你同意了吗？”

“同意什么？”Chris故意装傻。

“关于我去你家吃饭的事。看在我们俩是邻居的份上，拜托了，我可以给你打下手。”Zach对此事不依不挠。

“你？”Chris失笑，“还记得那个被你打碎的盘子吗？我可不会指望Quinto家的少爷来给我打下手。”

“那是个意外。”Zach尴尬地摸摸鼻子，想到自己承诺会赔给Chris一个新盘子，结果一直没有兑现，又有点心虚，“我保证这次会小心的，真的。以Noah和Skunk的名义起誓。”

“以你狗狗的名义起誓？”Chris简直被气笑了，“你真是让人大开眼界。”

“我姑且把它当做一句赞美。”Zach厚着脸皮说，“所以你同意了吗？”不等Chris回答他又说，“要是Noah和Skunk知道主人正在挨饿，它们会很难过的。”

“你凭什么认为我会在意Noah和Skunk的感受？Zach，那是你的狗狗，不是我的。”

“呃，因为你说过你是个动物保护主义者？”

Chris深深、深深地叹气。

“好吧，你赢了（You got me）。”

Zach的心因为这句话欢呼雀跃起来：“Chris……”

“别高兴太早，想来我家吃饭，你得去买食材，我的冰箱又快空了。”

“没问题。”Zach痛快地答应下来，“还有我想吃红烩牛舌。”

“抱歉，不接受点餐。”Chris拒绝道，“我做什么你吃什么，不然就去外面吃，你自己选。”

“史上难度最低的选择题！”Zach笑着说，“好吧，需要我买什么？”

“虾仁。还有胡萝卜。”Chris想了想，“帮我捎一盒红茶回来，家里没有茶叶了。”

“没问题，包在我身上。”Zach满口答应下来。他喜欢这样跟Chris说话，尤其对比这两周来高度紧张的会议和谈判，这些琐碎的小事简直令人幸福得冒泡。

Chris似乎也察觉到了。他们的对话更像是一对已结合的伴侣，而他就像一个责令丈夫去买菜的太太。他迅速挂了电话，烦躁地挠了挠头发，开始后悔答应Zach来家里蹭饭了。

 

“Chris！”十分钟后，Zach的电话又打了过来。“我到超市了，现在就在入口。但是虾仁和胡萝卜在哪里？”

Chris以为自己耳朵出了问题：“耶稣啊，难道你从没去超市买过东西吗？”

“呃，我只在收银台附近买过保险套，不过我猜你大概没兴趣知道这个。”

“我会当做没听到的。”Chris叹息，内心感到一阵无力，认识Zach之后他叹气的次数比过去一年里加起来的还多。

“去问问导购，我不是你的导航仪。”

“我不想问她们。”Zach蛮不讲理地说，“我只想跟你说话，那些导购小姐们看我的眼神好像我是一块上等牛排一样。”

那是因为你身上贴满了“死有钱人”的标签，Chris在心里吐槽。他到底是哪根筋搭错了，居然指望Zach去超市买菜，明知道对方在家里是个十指不沾阳春水的少爷，日常采购怎么会轮得到他来做。

“你就是个被宠坏了的混蛋。”Chris再次叹息，“你在哪家超市？”

“沃尔玛，离你家很近，街角那家。”

Chris闭着眼睛想了想，他常去这家超市购物，对购物区的划分还算熟悉。“你进了超市就向右走，尽头应该是卖饮料的货架，再旁边是冷冻柜区，虾仁就放在冰柜里。再往前走大概就是蔬果区。如果你找不到，就抬头看看吊牌，上面都写着呢。”

“好的。”

Chris挂断电话，感到一阵心累。但是没几分钟手机铃声又响了起来。

“我在很认真地考虑把你拉进黑名单。”

“呃，我就是想问问，虾仁要买多少？”Zach无辜地说。

Chris已经没有力气跟他生气了：“半袋就行。”

“那要买哪个牌子？这里有很多种虾仁，我不知道哪个更好。”

“买个头最大的。”

“可是它们看起来都差不多大。”Zach听起来有点苦恼，“干脆我每种都买一些，你看看用哪种好，其他的就扔掉。”他建议道。

“扔掉？”Chris皱起眉，“难以置信你居然这么轻易地说扔掉！有钱不代表你就能随意浪费食物。你们这种人真该去非洲体验一下，看看那里的穷人们是怎么生活的。”

“我去过非洲，还饿过好几天呢！那里的蚊子多得能把人吸干。不过我不知道那里的人是怎么购物的，因为我呆的地方太穷了，连家超市都没有……”

 

半个小时后，Zach终于回来了。

Chris打开门，两周未见的alpha依旧一身西装革履，神色虽然有些疲惫，但在看到Chris的一瞬间还是展露出迷人的笑容。

“Chris！”Zach难掩兴奋，犹豫着要不要给Chris一个拥抱，Chris的眼神告诉他最好别这么做。

“他是谁？”Chris皱眉，看向Zach身后。那里站着一个同样西装革履的男性，从气味上判断应该是个beta，手里抱着两个大纸袋。

“Finn，我家的司机，今天下午他去机场接我来着。”Zach简单介绍了两句，“这是Chris，我的……我的邻居。”

“幸会。”司机先生简短地打了个招呼，接着转向Zach，“这些东西怎么办？”他用下巴指了指被他抱在手里的两个大纸袋。

“当然是放冰箱里，在这边。”Zach自来熟地领着司机走进Chris的厨房，指挥他把纸袋里的东西一一摆放进冰箱。

“嘿！你他妈的在干嘛呢？”Chris生气地跟着他们走进厨房。

“如你所见，我正在用食物填满你的冰箱。”Zach笑着说，接着邀功地从纸袋里翻出三个精美的盒子递给Chris，“你要的红茶。我不知道你喜欢哪种，所以每样都买了一盒。”

Chris下意识接过来，一盒大吉岭，一盒锡兰高地红茶，甚至还有一盒祁门红茶，全是超市里最贵又华而不实的礼盒包装。没有生活常识的有钱人。

“你也是按照这策略买的虾仁对吧？”Chris无力地问，他的冰箱里有两层空间都摆满了不同品牌的冷冻虾仁。“等等。”他突然想到了什么，蓝眼睛狐疑地眯起来，“你的司机陪你去的超市？”

“是啊。”Zach被盯得有些不安，“有什么问题？”

“你身边有个司机，还要给我打电话问虾仁在哪里！”Chris双手交叉放在胸前，“就算你不知道，难道Quinto家的司机也从没去过超市生鲜区吗？”

整理完冰箱的司机动作一顿，接着悄悄往后退了一步，眼观鼻鼻观心，表示这件事跟他没有任何关系。

“我只是想听听你的声音。”Zach抿了抿嘴唇，神情像个做错了事的孩子，“你不知道我出差的时候多想给你打电话，但是我怕打扰你上课，还怕你不肯接。”

司机先生惊讶地张大嘴巴，这是他第一次看到骄傲的Zach少爷在一个omega面前如此低声下气，他怀疑眼前这位看上去很严厉的omega并不只是个普通邻居。哦，天哪。

“你真是个被宠坏了的混蛋。”Chris咕哝着，发现自己对Zach也完全没辙，这种吃软不吃硬的性格决定他在和Zach的对峙中总是输。“他也会留下来吃晚饭吗？”他看向沉默旁观的司机先生。

“我？不，谢谢，我先得把车子开回去。”司机礼貌地拒绝。他还不至于笨到留下来破坏人家的好事，更何况Zach正在Chris身后瞪着他呢。

“我们可以开始做晚饭了吗？我真的很饿。”司机刚一离开，Zach就使出了屡试不爽的狗狗眼，主动从冰箱里取出一袋虾仁，走到水池边，“这个该怎么洗？”

“你去客厅坐着吧，交给我就行。”Chris叹口气，想从Zach手中接过那袋虾仁，却被Zach躲过了。

“让我帮忙，拜托了。”Zach认真地望进Chris的眼睛，“我知道自己不擅长做这个，但你可以教我。”

“为什么？”Chris也认真地看着他。

“因为我不想再做个四体不勤的富家少爷了。”Zach轻轻耸肩，“我被安逸的生活娇惯坏了，甚至连去哪里买虾仁都不知道。这样的我怎么能照顾好你呢？”

“我们两个中谁才更需要被人照顾？”Chris失笑。Zach闻言尴尬地咬了咬嘴唇。

“我会改变的。”Zach小声但坚定地说，“而且想要照顾自己喜欢的omega是alpha的本能，我无法控制。”他突然又想到了什么，从包里翻出一个扁平的包裹来递给Chris。

“这又是什么？”

“打开看看。”

Chris拆掉层层包裹的泡泡纸，露出里面橙红色的纸盒，醒目的四轮马车和车童图标让他微微睁大双眼。

“Zach，”Chris有些哭笑不得地看着躺在盒子里的精致瓷盘，金色的花纹簇拥着盘子中间的大写字母H，“这真的没必要。”

“对我来说很有必要。我打碎了你的盘子，就该赔你个新的。”

可被Zach打碎的盘子只是Chris从超市货架上拿的便宜货，而他赔给Chris的却是爱马仕的当季新品。

“谢谢你的好意，不过我想用这个盘子来盛意大利面有点太奢侈了。”Chris认真地说，“我会把它收起来的。”

“得了，Chris，它就是个盘子，盘子的功能就是用来盛放食物的。”

“盘子也可以成为艺术品，你去全世界的任何一家博物馆问问，他们都会这么告诉你的。”Chris笑笑，“别说这个了，我打算做培根虾仁芝士焗饭，要是你想帮忙，就帮我洗胡萝卜吧。”他用这句话成功转移了Zach的注意力。

盘子是小事，Chris用过很多比这个更高档的餐具，当然不是舍不得。他在等待，等Zach耐心耗尽，放弃追求他的时候，再把它原封不动地还回去。

“没问题，不过你得一边指点着我。”Zach很高兴地答应下来，脱下西装外套搭在椅背上，挽起衬衣袖子，露出结实的手臂。Zach是个体毛旺盛的人，Chris虽然跟他睡过一晚上，但因为太过害羞紧张，什么都不敢看。而眼前这一幕突然让他想起这双手臂是如何在他身上点火，如何箍紧他的腰肢，打开他的双腿——不不不快停下！Chris使劲甩甩头，把这些不合时宜的画面赶出脑海。

“呃，我这么做不对吗？”Zach显然误会了他的意思。

“不，不是说你……”Chris虚弱地摆摆手，“放这里吧，我来切，你再帮我洗洗虾仁。”

“乐意效劳。”

 

 

TBC


	9. 第九章

作者碎碎念：这一章不甜但是beta姑娘很喜欢，因为终于有了一点冲突不是流水账了。。。

下章将掉落美味【划掉】的发情肉！

 

Chris今天下班回家的时候碰到了刚好要出门遛狗的Zach。

他刚刚走出电梯，就听到Zach惊喜地喊他名字的声音，附带一个典型的Zach式笑容。接着Zach手里牵着的两只狗狗突然朝他扑了过来。

“嘿！Noah！Skunk！”Zach轻声呵斥，同时拉紧了手里的绳子，害怕狗狗会扑咬Chris。但令人惊讶的是，两只狗狗都在Chris脚边停了下来，异常兴奋地摇着尾巴。

Noah比较稳重，冲Chris友好地叫了一声，尾巴欢快地摇来摇去。而活泼的Skunk则兴奋地蹭上了Chris的小腿，不停地闻闻嗅嗅，任凭主人怎么扯绳子也不肯回来。

“真不可思议，这是它们第一次这么亲近陌生人。”Zach诧异地说，“它们一定很喜欢你。尤其是Skunk，它平时对陌生人可凶了。”

“这就是你养的狗狗？”Chris露出微笑，蓝眼睛里仿佛闪现着宇宙星光。一瞬间Zach有些看呆了。这对他来说太难得了，因为Chris平时总是对他摆着一张“教授脸”。Zach不由得庆幸自己选对了出门时间——干得好狗狗们！

“是的。这是Noah，”Zach指了指较大的狗狗，“而这是Skunk。”他又指了指在Chris脚边蹭来蹭去的另一只。

“嘿，你们好啊，我是Chris。”Chris弯下腰摸了摸特别活泼的Skunk，Skunk兴奋地伸出舌头舔Chris的手，在Chris撤开手的时候激动地跑圈。“哦哦哦，天哪，你要把我缠起来了。”他急忙从绳子中抽出脚来，“它们真可爱。”

“是啊。”Zach点头，被Chris脸上温柔的笑意迷得晕晕乎乎的。

Chris又蹲下身，摸摸Noah的脑袋，大狗温顺地蹭了蹭他的手心。不甘寂寞的Skunk也挤过来，前肢趴到了Chris的膝盖上，站起来想舔他的脸。

“Skunk！不行！”Zach向后扯了扯绳子。Chris摆摆手示意没关系。

“它可能知道我刚刚吃了个牛肉汉堡。”他逗弄地挠了挠狗狗下巴，Skunk讨好地舔着他的手心。

“你今天回家有点晚。”Zach说，目光在Chris身上流连不去，有点嫉妒Noah和Skunk可以这样肆无忌惮地亲近Chris。他盯着Chris的耳朵和颈后，无比想念这两处的皮肤染上诱人粉红的画面。

“我下课挺早的，不过和学生探讨问题花了一点时间。”Chris回答，拍拍手站起来。“你现在出去？晚上有点冷，你最好多穿件衣服。”

这个时节的纽约天气已经很凉了，Chris早晚外出都要加一件厚外套，但Zach身上却只穿了一件薄薄的浅灰色毛线衫和一条黑色的休闲裤。Chris看着都觉得冷。

“好……好的。”Zach受宠若惊地回答，嘴角都要裂到耳朵边了。Chris居然主动关心他，天哪！

“我先进去了。”

Chris指了指自己房门。Zach怅然地点点头，但他的两只狗狗却不同意Chris就这么离开，想要跟着Chris进屋，Skunk更是拉都拉不住。

“我说了，它们真的很喜欢你。”Zach有点尴尬地笑着说。

“不，我家可没有好吃的狗粮。”Chris没有生气，冲两只狗狗摇了摇手指，狗狗竟然像能听懂一样安静下来了。

“哇哦，它们真乖。”Chris诧异地睁大蓝眼睛，然后露出一个大大的笑容，“看得我都想养一只了。”

“你喜欢的话，也可以养一只。”Zach说，其实他更想说“你喜欢的话可以常来我家”，或者“你喜欢的话我可以带它们去你家玩”，甚至是“你喜欢的话，我的就是你的”。

“不，还是算了，现在这样就挺好。”Chris摇摇头，最后冲Zach微微一笑，“再见。”他关上了门。

“再见。”

最后那个微笑差点让Zach激动地跳起来。原来只要他牵着狗狗Chris的态度就能软化这么多，看来以后要让Noah和Skunk多出来溜溜了。

“干得好。”他对两只狗狗竖起大拇指。

 

Chris早上出门上课，发现Zach也正锁上他的门。

这样的场景出现过不止一次了，有时是在早上，有时是在傍晚。后一种情况时Zach通常会带上两只狗狗。Chris有时怀疑对方是不是已经摸清了他的出门时间，所以总是跟他同时行动，但是每每看到Zach无辜的神情又觉得只是自己想太多。

“早。”出于最基本的礼貌，他冲Zach打了个招呼。

“早，Chris。”Alpha照例回给他一个微笑。

他们一同走进电梯，Chris发现Zach按下了负2层，和他的目的地一样，公寓楼的地下车库。

“去上班？”Chris稍稍转动眼睛，余光扫过Zach今天的衣着——深色的夹克衫、运动裤、舒适的跑鞋，一点也不像要去工作的样子。

“不，刚忙完一阵，这几天我休息。而且事实上我有那么一点特权——Joe批准我不必天天去公司报道。”Zach两手插在夹克口袋里，神情放松，“顺便说，Joe就是我老板。”

“你老板？”

“对。”Zach撇撇嘴，“很不幸，他同时还是我的哥哥。”

Chris点点头没有说话。

“你要去学校吗？我可以开车送你去。”

“不，谢了。我自己有车。”Chris礼貌地拒绝。

他走出电梯，Zach没有像往常一样立刻缠上来，这让他松了口气。然而几分钟后他发现自己还是高兴太早了，Zach那辆炫酷扎眼的黑色跑车就跟在他的车后不远处。

 

“你今天脸色很不好。”Karl端着咖啡杯观察了一阵，Chris正在整理办公桌上的一摞讲义，但他的心思显然不在这上面。“发情期快到了？还是有谁欠了你一大笔钱？”

“没有人欠我钱，也不是发情期的问题，我用了抑制剂的，你知道。”Chris失笑，“我只是在走神。”

“只是在走神。”Karl重复道，“你有什么烦心事吗？”

“只是想到讲义上有个需要修改的地方。”他避开了Karl的目光，不敢告诉对方有个alpha追着他来学校了。Karl要么会狠狠嘲笑他一顿，要么会去找那个alpha决斗，而且Chris认为后一种可能性更大。他可无意成为全校师生茶余饭后的谈资。“你不去上课？”

“十点以后，不然你以为我哪里有空来你办公室闲逛。”Karl喝了一口咖啡，又不放心地问了一句，“你确定自己没事？”

“谢谢关心，老妈。我现在好得很。”Chris扮了个鬼脸，在Karl的皮鞋和他的屁股亲密接触之前一把抄起讲义窜了出去。“请帮我关门！”

Chris走进位于6号教学楼的教室，呈阶梯状排布的座椅上已经坐满了人。自从某些好事的学生拍下他穿着Zach的西装来上课的照片发到instagram后，选这门课的学生就多了起来，甚至还有不少是外校来旁听的。Chris知道他们感兴趣的并不是课桌上那本厚厚的文学理论书，不过只要他们不扰乱课堂秩序，他也不会多说什么。

上课铃响过，Chris站上讲台，教室里自发安静下来。

“早上好，各位。”他微笑着说，“欢迎大家来听我的课，我注意到今天教室里多了一些新面孔。”他转向教室后排靠窗户的几个学生，“让我猜猜，历史系？”

“不，教授，他们是建筑系的。”最前排的一个学生回答。

“棒极了，我想我们等会儿可以探讨一下运用哪些建筑学知识才能把书堆得更高而不倒塌，这个问题困扰我很久了。”Chris脸上微微苦恼的表情逗得学生们笑起来。“好吧，让我们回到正题上来。上周你们交上来的论文我已经看完了，有六位同学得了A。我很高兴你们认真做了研究并写下了自己的独到见解。”他鼓励地看着学生们，目光又一次从教室里扫过，接着他突然像被人施了咒语一样石化了——他在第三排靠走廊的位子上看见了Zach。

真是见鬼了，Chris眨眨眼睛，确定不是自己出现了幻觉。一个幻影不会像Zach这样笑眯眯地看着他，还悄悄冲他摆手打招呼。

“What the hell……”Chris用口型说，同时朝Zach甩了几个眼刀。但这种不痛不痒的眼神攻击对Zach的厚脸皮来说根本没什么杀伤力，反而是他在收到Zach的飞吻后差点闹了个大红脸。

“教授？”

已经有些学生察觉到Chris神情不对，更有好奇者已经顺着他的目光看过去了。而Zach只是温柔又包容地看着他，仿佛他是个做错了事又无理取闹的人一样。Chris有一瞬间想把手里的讲义狠狠糊在对方英俊的脸上。

“没什么，我们继续。”Chris移开视线，强迫自己将注意力放回课堂上。他告诫自己别去看那个位置，但这节课余下的时间里他一直能感觉到Zach那仿佛实质化了的目光紧紧粘在他身上。

 

“你他妈在干嘛？”

Chris把Zach拉到一个安静的拐角处。这座楼梯下去再走一段就是教授们的办公楼，学生们下课后一般都从另一边走，所以他不用担心被人看到。但他不知道的是他怒气冲冲走出教室的样子已经让很多学生感到好奇了。

“看在上帝的份上，这是在学校里！你不能就这么跑到我的课堂上来胡闹！”

“我没有胡闹。”Zach安静地为自己辩驳。与他相比，Chris现在就像一只愤怒的狮子。“我在很认真地听你讲课，而且我认为你对Rebecca这个人物的分析非常到位……”

“那不是重点！”Chris粗暴地打断他，“不管怎么说，你不能到我的课堂上去捣乱。你会扰乱课堂秩序！”

“再说一次，我不是来捣乱的，Chris。”Zach耐着性子解释，“尽管我的目的也不是为了听课，但我没有做出任何扰乱课堂秩序的行为。而且学校是允许社会人员进来旁听的。”

“你还不明白吗？”Chris深吸一口气，看上去正竭力压抑着快要爆发的情绪，“你的存在对我来说就是种干扰，该死的你就像个定时炸弹一样让我分心！”

Zach呆愣了一下，Chris如此介意他的存在，他几乎不知道该为此感到伤心还是感到欣喜。

“我正在追求你呢，Chris……”

“像个跟踪狂一样！你让我感到不舒服了你知道吗！”Chris烦躁地低吼道。

Zach脸上的血色褪去了，看起来就像被人打了一拳一样。

“如果我让你感到不舒服了，我道歉。”他语气生硬地说，“但是我他妈在追求你呢，Chris，如果我们连见面的机会都没有，我怎么了解你，又怎么让你了解我？”

“可我他妈的对了解你一点兴趣都没有！”

Chris吼出这句话，立刻又后悔了。Zach的神情里混合着震惊、愤怒和伤心，这让他感到愧疚和心虚。Zach虽然喜欢缠着他，但也从没做出任何出格的事，况且，事实上他也不像自己宣称的那样对Zach全无兴趣。

“我……我不是……”Chris主动打破尴尬的沉默，他想要解释，但又觉得不管说什么都如此苍白无力。他表现得像个脾气暴躁蛮横无理的混球一样，这让他对自己感到厌恶。他不敢抬头，嘴角微微颤抖着。

“你在怕什么，Chris？”Zach开口，声音出乎意料地轻柔。他向前一步，双手握上Chris的肩膀，直觉告诉他应该这么做，因为眼前的omega看上去颓丧又伤心。Chris需要安慰和支持。

“为什么你如此排斥我？”Zach无法理解。他能感受到Chris与他相处时那些小小的羞涩，Chris与他言语中不经意的调情。他几乎能肯定Chris对他并非全无感觉。

如今omega的权利和地位与过去已经不能同日而语了，他们不再被视为alpha的附属和生育工具，在选择配偶方面也享有更大的自由。但AO之间的结合仍被认为是最完美、最合适的结合，他们之间的信息素匹配度也是所有性别组合中最高的。

几乎没有omega会拒绝alpha的追求，毕竟他们有麻烦又令人尴尬的发情期，只有alpha的信息素才能平息发情期的欲望。与beta做爱虽然也能度过发情期，却不能使omega感到真正的满足。因此大多数性成熟之后的omega还是要给自己找一个alpha伴侣，不然就只能依靠抑制剂。而考虑到对身体的副作用，长期使用抑制剂并不是一个上佳的选择。

“为什么，Chris？是因为我哪里做得不好令你讨厌了吗？”

“不是。”Chris虚弱地摇头，没有推开Zach。他看起来很需要这双手臂的支持。“不是你哪里不好，而是……你是个alpha，Zach……”

“你排斥我，因为我是个alpha？”Zach震惊地睁大眼睛，“你更希望和beta结合吗？”

“不，不是。”Chris使劲摇头，“我不会和任何人结合，Zach。我是自由的、独立的，我属于我自己，我不附属于任何人。”

“那是什么意思，你打算一辈子都不结合吗？”Zach越发不能理解，“我喜欢你，当然会把你当做一个独立个体来尊重，我无意把你变成我的附属物。看在随便什么的份上，现在又不是十九世纪了！我也不是那些思想刻板的老古董！”

“你不懂……”

“那就解释，让我懂，让我明白。”Zach恳切地望进那双慌张得仿佛随时会掉泪下来的蓝眼睛，“拜托，Chris，多信任我一点，告诉我发生了什么。”

“你没法解决我的问题。”

“没错，这世上Zachary Quinto无法解决的问题太多了。”Zach叹了口气，“但是至少说出来会让你好受很多，Chris。”

Chris抬起头，Zach在那双蓝眼睛里看见了犹豫和动摇，他鼓励地看着他，但Chris最终还是摇了摇头。

“我不想说。”他咬着嘴唇，恳切地看着Zach，“求你了，Zach，我不想说这个。你先回去好不好，我现在心情很糟糕，我很抱歉我冲你吼了，我只是……”

“Chris，嘘，冷静下来。”Zach轻柔打断他语无伦次的话，Chris看上去充满歉意又不知所措，让他涌起满腹温柔和怜惜。“你可以保有你的秘密，我不会强迫你说出来。但是不管什么时候，如果你想找人谈谈这个，我就在你触手可及的地方。”他在Chris额头上印下一个安抚的轻吻。

“啊哦——”熟悉的、带着戏谑的声音在两人身后响起，“我是不是应该假装没看到，然后从绕路从另一边楼梯走？”

“Karl！”Chris怪叫一声，迅速把Zach推开，因为太过用力自己也差点摔倒。

“别害羞，Chris，我又不是校报记者，不会把你们的事宣扬出去的。”Karl戏谑的目光在两人身上来回转动，“让我来猜猜，这就是那位神秘的‘短信先生’？”

“Karl……”Chris责备地看着好友，但Karl已经主动向Zach伸出手并开始做自我介绍。

“Karl Urban。Chris的同事，我们是一个系的。”

“Zachary Quinto。”Zach拿出了会见客户时的礼仪和风度，而这毫无疑问给Karl留下了很不错的印象，“如你所见，我正在追求Chris。”

“你们两个能不能别再胡扯了？”Chris瞪着他们。

“至少和你是一个系的同事这点不是胡扯。”Karl毫不示弱地瞪回去。

“我正在追求你这点也是事实。”Zach看向Chris，接着转头和Karl相视一笑。

“好吧，我还得去上课，不能跟你们多聊了。”Karl像个老大哥一样拍拍Zach的手臂，“不过我会祝你好运的，因为Chris又倔强又固执……”

“Karl Urban！”

“好吧好吧，再说下去Chris会找机会谋杀我的。”Karl投降地举起双手，“祝好运，你们两个都是。”他歪了歪脑袋然后大步离开了。

“我想回办公室休息，下午还有两节课。”Chris叹了口气，在Zach能发出任何声音前抢先开口，“不管你想说什么，都不是今天，好吗？我现在累得想哭。”

“当然。”Zach点头，没有忽略Chris脸上糟糕的脸色，“好好休息。”

 

 

TBC


	10. 第十章

本章上肉！没什么好说的！

 

Zach在Chris下午要用的教室里一直等到上课，Chris也没来。

他当然没有听话地离开学校。Chris状态很不对劲，Zach希望看到他下午上课时心情能变好一些。他知道自己不受欢迎，所以只打算等到Chris走进教室，他就离开。

今天发生的每件事都令他感到郁闷。Chris吼了他，这让他有点生气，但更多的是感到难过。他不知道Chris心里竟然是那么看他的——像个跟踪狂一样。这句话刺伤了Zach。

可是Chris吼完他接着又后悔了，看起来那么脆弱和无措。那双忧伤的蓝眼睛和恳求的语气让Zach迅速原谅了对方。从没有哪个omega能让Zach如此忍让求全，Joe要是知道了绝对会嘲笑他一辈子。

“抱歉打断一下。”Zach站起来走向讲台，看着讲台上准备上课的女教授，“抱歉，但我以为这节课是Chris Pine教授的……”

“哦，瞧瞧，这里有一个Chris的仰慕者。”漂亮的女教授Emma扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜，上下打量着眼前这个alpha，露出惊讶的神情，“哦，我认识你！你就是上次开着豪华跑车来学校显摆的那个alpha！我还拍了你的照片！”她突然八卦地压低了声音，丝毫不顾及她的话让Zach感到尴尬，“所以你那天不是为了拍广告或是电视剧什么的，而是为了Chris？哦我的天哪！不敢相信在我有生之年居然见到了Chris的男朋友！”

“我只想知道Chris为什么没来上课。”Zach自动忽略了那些无价值的废话。

“他请假了，甜心。他没有通知你吗？”

“没有。”Zach老老实实地回答，眉心犁出一道浅浅的沟壑，甚至没有计较Emma对他的称呼，“但是，请假……为什么？”

“这我就不清楚了，我不是Chris的上级，他不必事事都向我汇报。”女教授耸了耸肩，“你为什么不去问问Karl Urban教授呢？他和Chris很要好，也许他知道些什么。”

 

“Chris请假了，却没告诉你？”Karl提出了和Emma一样的问题，榛绿色的眼睛微微眯起，“我以为你会陪他回去的。”

“我们之间发生了一点不愉快。”Zach在对方严厉的目光中心虚起来。现在瞪视也成了教授们的一门必修课程吗？“我想知道他怎么了，他今天看上去状态不太好。”

“你们吵架了？好吧，Chris那个倔脾气。”Karl叹了口气，担忧地说，“他有点不舒服，说是发烧了。可我觉得不只是发烧那么简单，Chris从来不因为这些小病请假。除非还有别的什么原因，或许是……我的上帝啊，”他突然想到了什么，眉头紧紧皱起来，“Chris有没有跟你说他的发情期是什么时候？”

“发情期？”Zach看起来也吓到了，“我以为他一直有用抑制剂……”

“去他的抑制剂，现在他有一个alpha男朋友了。”Karl不满地撇撇嘴，“你们两个真的是在谈恋爱吗？”

“他说他现在还不想被标记。”Zach越发心虚了，但至少这句话他没有撒谎。

“你就惯着他吧，早晚有一天他会骑到你头上去。”Karl嗤鼻。

“我可以预见那一天。”Zach说，“不管怎么说，我得去找他，至少要确定他不是真的生病了。如果他发情了……”他没有说完这句话，但Karl什么都明白。

“如果他发情了，又不想被你标记，这对alpha来说会是个很大的考验。”Karl的眉头皱得越来越紧，“我知道这对你来说很不公平，但你不能趁人之危，知道吗？你必须考虑到Chris的意愿，强制标记omega……”

“是犯罪，我知道。”Zach打断他，郑重其事地向他保证，“除非Chris同意，否则我不会标记他的。”

“好吧。”Karl不忍心地说，“那我只能说祝你好运了，再次地。”

 

Zach以最快速度开车冲回他们的公寓楼。一路上他给Chris打了好几个电话，Chris一个都没接。他希望Chris没有病得太厉害，或是因为发情热而失去行动的力气。

他冲出电梯，看到1702号门前站着一个年轻的beta男性，身上穿着某家披萨店的制服。他正在敲Chris家的门。

“抱歉，请问您是Chris Pine先生吗？”外卖小哥看到Zach向这边走来，问道。

“不，我是他的邻居，就住在他对面。”Zach看了看对方手里的纸盒，“他订了披萨外卖？”

“是的，但他现在好像不在家，我敲了好一会儿门了，打电话也没人接。”外卖小哥为难地看着他，“能麻烦您帮忙签收一下吗？我还得去好几个地方呢。”

“给我吧。”Zach在外卖单上签好字，接过披萨盒子，“我会交给他的。”

外卖小哥走后，Zach继续尝试敲Chris的门，没人应答。他又掏出手机给Chris打电话，当他第三次拨出电话的时候——Zach发誓如果Chris还不接电话他就要撞门了——Chris终于接了起来。

“Chris！谢天谢地！”Zach先是松了一口气，立刻又紧张起来，“你还好吧？Karl说你请假了，他说你身体不舒服。你生病了吗？”听筒里只有杂乱的呼吸声和身体撞到家具的声音，“拜托，Chris，告诉我发生了什么。如果你真的不舒服我得带你去看医生，我就在你家门口。”

听筒里又静默了一阵，Zach霎时紧张起来，他正准备撞门的时候，出人意料地，Chris的门打开了。

一股甜得发腻的气息扑入Zach的鼻腔，像熟透了的水果一样馥郁诱人，它就像一个挂着诱饵的钩子从Zach的心湖上掠过，alpha的原始本能迅速觉醒，叫嚣着要把眼前的omega吞吃入腹。

“Chris，我的上帝！你发情了！”Zach抬手捂住鼻子，好像这就能帮他抵御omega信息素的吸引似的。Chris手中捏着手机，身上穿着一件浴袍，脸色潮红，头发还是湿的，看起来刚刚洗过澡。Zach大概明白为什么他一直不应门也不接电话了。

“我没生病。”Chris低声说，看起来摇摇欲坠，发情热还没有真正爆发，但已经让他的四肢软得像棉花糖一样。

“我……我很担心你，Karl也不知道发生了什么，所以我过来看看。”Zach语无伦次地说，更多的omega信息素被他吸入鼻腔，他感觉自己的身体也隐约热了起来。

“抑制剂失效了，我没注意看它的保质期。”Chris咬着唇说，看起来正在决绝地关上门和让Zach进来之间挣扎，“我可以搞定这个……”

“别傻了，Chris。仅凭你自己是无法度过发情期的。”Zach突然严肃起来，强势地钻进门缝并把门关上。他把盛有披萨的盒子随手一放，Chris惊慌地后退，膝弯碰到了沙发。他跌倒在沙发上，颤抖着蜷缩起身体，试图抵御又一波涌上来的热潮。

“Chris！”Zach跟上来，眼神里满溢关切。他蹲在沙发前，想抹去Chris额头上的水珠。Chris摇头躲过了。

“求你，Zach……求你离开……”Omega声音颤抖。

“我想要帮你，Chris。”Zach恳切地看着他，“我不想你太痛苦，让我帮你。”

“不！我不想……我不需要……Zach……”Chris哀求地看着Zach，眼睛里涌起泪水。他不想让对方看到自己这幅模样，但omega的本能又让他贪恋Zach身上的气息。本能和理智的撕扯让他看上去憔悴不堪。

“不要排斥我。”Zach按捺着生理冲动，尝试性地握住Chris的一只手，拇指安抚地摩挲着他的手背，同时释放出一点信息素。他知道这会让处于热潮折磨中的omega好受一些。“我们以前也做过了，这没什么可害羞的。而且我发誓，只要你不想，我就不会标记你。”

“Zach……”Chris发出一声呜咽，又一波温热的液体从后穴涌出，他难堪地并紧了双腿。Zach的手指顺着他的腕骨爬上去，耐心地按摩他的手臂，更多的alpha信息素被释放到空气中，和甜腻的omega气息交织在一起。

“我在这里，Chris。”Zach轻柔回应，手掌抚摸着Chris的脚踝。Chris的脚腕很秀气，比一般男性的脚腕更纤细，令人爱不释手。他温柔地抚摸着Chris脚踝上方的一小块皮肤，试图用温柔的肢体接触安抚眼前这个颤抖的omega。他凑近Chris，强势的alpha信息素包围着对方。Omega颤抖地向本能屈服了。

“对不起，Zach，帮帮我……”Chris轻声啜泣，贴着Zach的身体轻轻磨蹭，“我不想要标记，帮帮我……”

“嘘，Chris，冷静下来。”Zach轻吻Chris的侧脸和耳朵，甜蜜又滚烫的皮肤刺激着他的欲望，“没有标记，我向你保证，只要你不想……”他的手从Chris浴袍下潜进去，顺着大腿摸到腿根，那里已经被omega的分泌液沾湿得一塌糊涂。他用另一只手勾开浴袍带子，露出Chris光裸迷人的躯体，omega害羞地贴着他，挺立的性器贴在他衣服上轻轻磨蹭，顶端的清液在他衣服上洇出深色的痕迹。

“对不起……”Chris轻声啜泣，他知道这对Zach来说不公平，他在利用Zach，要一个alpha压抑本能跟他做爱，不能成结，也没有咬痕标记。他能想象那有多难，这让他心里充满了愧疚。但很快，新一波翻涌上来的发情热就让他无力思考这些了。

“Chris……”Zach极力压抑着将对方扑倒的冲动，omega又一次呜咽着贴紧他，甜腻的气息和泪汪汪的蓝眼睛让抵御本能变得更为艰难。“Chris，宝贝，”他亲吻着Chris的额头，感觉到唇下的皮肤已经变得滚烫，“你饿不饿？你的外卖还没动呢。”

Chris摇摇头，事实上他几乎听不清Zach在问什么，语言组织能力也被发情热烧成了灰烬。Omega在临近发情前的几天和发情过程中都会减少进食，那份外卖原本只是一顿正常的午饭，但在情潮烧灼起来后它就被Chris彻底遗忘了。

Zach将手臂垫在Chris的颈下和膝弯处，将他抱进卧室。他把Chris放在床上，想要起身脱掉衣服，但是欲火焚身的omega完全不肯松手，双手拉扯着他的领子将他拉进一个亲吻。

Zach感觉理智正离他远去。Chris，他心心念念的Chris，如此甜美诱人，像一颗熟透的等待采摘的果实。他张开嘴唇迎入Chris的舌头，omega依旧动作笨拙，但他的热情和主动弥补了技巧上的生涩。他急迫地像是要把Zach的舌头也吞下去。

“不，Chris宝贝……”Zach强迫自己从深吻中抬起头来，“至少让我脱掉衣服……”又一个急迫的亲吻，Chris的双手搂上他的脖颈，“好吧。”他放弃了把Chris从自己身上剥离下去的打算，维持着他们嘴唇相接，一只手向下滑去，握住Chris腿间挺立的欲望。Omega发出一声带有鼻音的呜咽，挺起腰肢努力靠向Zach。

“Zach……Zach……求你……”Chris神志不清地哭喘，alpha的一只手正握着他的性器上下滑动，给予恰到好处的刺激，另一只手则在他的胸前点燃另一波欲火。他迷乱地张开嘴唇，在Zach身下轻轻扭动着身体，alpha的信息素稍稍安抚了血液里的躁动，但又像浇在炭火上的水一样，立刻带起一波更高的火焰。

“你真甜，宝贝……”Zach用鼻尖蹭着Chris颈侧，omega馥郁的味道刺激得他情欲高涨。他胡乱扯掉自己的衣服和裤子，随意扔在房间一角，直到把自己脱光。Chris身上的浴袍也被他扯了下来，泛着粉色的迷人身体完全展露在他的视野中。

Zach没有给Chris更多准备时间，事实上omega表现得比他急躁多了。他把Chris翻过来，让他趴跪在床上，勃发的欲望抵在Chris湿滑的入口处，然后用一个坚定的挺身进入了Chris。

Omega发出了一声长长的、满足的呻吟。Chris的后穴依然紧致，而且比他们第一次做爱时更加火热。他自身分泌的体液提供了天然润滑，Zach不费什么力气就开始顺畅地抽插起来。

小小的卧室里充斥着两人的信息素，浓郁得几乎无法呼吸。Chris深陷情欲，抛弃了所有的矜持和克制，带着哭腔的喘息像流水一样溢出。Zach捉着他的髋骨将他拖近，粗大的性器像打桩一样一次又一次冲入，将他的喘息撞得更加破碎。

“Chris……”Zach动情地呼喊他的名字，倾身亲吻Chris的后背，顺着肩胛骨的曲线舔吻到Chris颈后，在他的腺体附近轻咬。如此甜蜜，又如此温顺。Chris，我的Chris，我的omega，我的我的我的……

本能咆哮着让他咬下去。咬下去，Chris就是他的了，从今后只属于Zach。他将独占这个omega的一切，Chris的喜怒，Chris的人生，他甚至可以让Chris给他生孩子。

Zach啄吻着Chris颈后的腺体，性器继续在Chris体内抽动，圆润的头部一次次滑过那道隐秘的缝隙。那是Chris的生殖腔入口，如果他插进这里，成结，射精，就能完成永久的标记，然后Chris就会怀孕，生下他们的孩子。对，他们的。

“不……不要，不要……不……”Chris模糊地察觉到Zach要做什么，挣扎着想要从他身下逃走，但他酸软的身体根本敌不过Zach的力气，又被Zach拖了回来。

“我知道，没有标记，Chris。我答应过不会强迫你……”Zach咬着牙，性器头部又一次滑过那道入口。他直起身体，手掌按在Chris肩膀上，将Chris压向床垫，然后快速挺动腰胯，攻击Chris的前列腺。

Omega没能支持多久，后穴紧紧绞起来，前方挺立的欲望释放了，紧接着后穴也涌出一波湿热的体液。Zach几乎用尽了他这辈子的自制力，在最后关头用力抽出了性器，射在Chris挺翘的臀部上。

“Chris，你还好吗？”Zach不顾自己一身黏湿，先去查看Chris的状况。发情热对体力消耗很大，Chris又经历了高潮，整个人昏昏欲睡。他去浴室找了一条毛巾，用温水沾湿——谢天谢地热水器里还有足够的热水。他将Chris和自己分别收拾干净，扯过一条被子盖住两人的身体。Chris的身体无意识地靠了过来，Zach轻轻搂住他的腰，两人一起陷入了浅眠。

 

Zach只睡了三个小时就醒过来了。Chris没有醒，蜷缩在他的怀里，睡得不太安稳。他凝视着Chris的睡颜，回想他和这个omega相遇并爱上他的心路历程，突然觉得很不可思议。他在别人眼中是教科书一般标准的花花公子，万花丛中过，从不对哪个特定的omega上心。Joe曾经很担心Quinto家基因最优良的alpha会一直玩乐然后孤独终老，直到Zach遇到了Chris。

他究竟有什么魅力让自己收心呢？还让自己如此委曲求全，甘愿抵抗alpha 生理本能，像个人形按摩棒一样满足对方的生理需求。Zach细细地抚摸着Chris的嘴唇，如果是在几个月前，他完全无法想象自己会为了某个omega做到这些。

Zach爬起来，翻找自己的手机，结果只找到了Chris的。上面有十几条未接电话，分别来自自己、Karl还有一个陌生号码，Zach猜测那属于披萨外卖小哥。还有两条短信都来自Karl。他犹豫了一秒钟然后点开了短信，顺便说，Chris的手机没有上锁这点让他很惊奇。

[Chris，你还好吗？我告诉那个alpha让他回去找你了，他看上去挺不错，希望我没有看错人。我真的很希望你能幸福。给我回电话，好吗？]

[你不会是真的发情了吧？抑制剂呢？我希望Zach有好好照顾你。如果需要什么东西一定要告诉我。再一次，给我打电话，回个短信也行。]

Karl真是关心Chris，能有一个这样的朋友是Chris的幸运，Zach都有点羡慕他了。同时他也庆幸Karl是个beta，否则他会是个很危险的竞争对手。

Zach想了想，决定给Karl回条短信。

[Karl，我是Zach，我现在在Chris家里。如你所想他进入发情期了，应该是使用了过期的抑制剂。他刚刚度过了一次发情热，正在睡觉。不过请你放心，我没有标记他。还有，谢谢你对我的信任。]

Karl的回复没过几秒就到了。

[需要什么随时找我。]

[好的。谢谢你。]

 

TBC


	11. 第十一章

本章还是肉……然而，好像有点虐啊【真好意思说  
继续打滚求回复QWQ

 

Chris睁开眼睛，感觉全身的骨头都像被食醋泡过一样酸软。他动了动身体，发现除了身后某个隐秘的部位之外都没有不适的地方，身体干爽温暖。他眨眨眼睛，记起了之前发生的种种，发情期，Zach，性爱……上帝啊！

“Chris，你醒了？”

他循声转过身去。Zach在他床边坐下，身上穿着他穿过的那件浴衣，关切又欣喜地看着他。

“我以为你会再睡一会儿的。”Zach伸手，试图抚摸Chris的肩膀。Chris一脸警觉甚至是惊恐地往后退去，拉紧被子把自己裹起来。

“如果你担心的是标记的问题，你大可以放心，没有标记，没有成结，也没有咬痕，你还是原来的那个你。”Zach安静地说。有一瞬间他看上去很受伤。“我只想帮你度过发情期，而且我答应过，只要你不愿意，就没有标记。我会说到做到。”

Chris咬紧嘴唇，又一次为自己的想法感到羞愧。明明是他在利用Zach，要对方违逆本能帮他度过发情期。现在他却在怀疑Zach，甚至排斥他。

“谢谢。”Chris羞愧地低着头，声如蚊蚋，模样就像遭了训斥的狗狗。Zach忍不住揉了揉他拱得乱糟糟的头发，觉得这样的Chris可爱极了。

“我答应过要帮忙的。”他低声说，“Karl来短信了，问你情况如何。我给他回复了，叫他不用担心。”

Chris默默点头。

门铃突然响了起来。Chris紧张地看向Zach，后者给他一个安抚的微笑。“别担心，是外卖。”

Zach走出了卧室，没多久他又回来了，手里拎着两个塑料袋。

“你饿不饿，宝贝？发情期对体力消耗很大，而且你肯定不愿吃披萨，所以我点了份粥。”Zach把袋子放到床头柜上，取出盛粥的盒子。Chris因为羞愧和别的什么原因没有计较“宝贝”这个称呼。

发情期的omega吃不下太多东西。Chris只勉强喝了半碗粥就吃不下了。他蜷缩在床上，用被子把自己裹紧，看着Zach吃完属于他的那一份，又把所有的东西都整理好。Zach几乎从没做过家务，动作笨拙，但Chris没有笑话他。

“我还叫他们捎了一盒安全套。毕竟我不能保证每次都成功克制住自己。”Zach说，故作轻松地笑了笑，“难以置信，我以前都随身带着这玩意儿。不过从决定追求你开始，我就把它们扔掉了。”

Chris咬着嘴唇看了他一眼，没有说话。

“还有这个。”Zach递给Chris一个扁平的纸盒。Chris接过来，包装纸上“避孕药”这个单词看起来那么刺眼。“我会尽量避免所有的麻烦，所有你不想要的。”Zach似乎用尽了全身的力气说出这句话，他迎上Chris带着疑问的目光，轻声解释，“我知道你还不想跟我扯上什么关系，这个就当做是……定心丸吧。刚刚那次我没有……射在你里面，但是如果你不放心，就吃掉这个。现在应该还没过紧急避孕时效。”

“对不起，Zach。对不起。”Chris的眼睛微微湿润起来，他扔掉那盒避孕药，强烈的自我厌恶感让他蜷缩得更紧，“我真的很抱歉……”

“没什么需要道歉的。”Zach将Chris搂过来，轻吻他的额头，“我承认，这对我来说不容易，你绝对想象不到你对我的诱惑有多大。我有一瞬间真的，真的犹豫过就那么标记你，咬下去，或者成结——”他感到Chris在怀中颤抖了一下，“我还很希望能跟你生个小宝宝。上帝啊，我在过去的人生里从没想过这个，但是遇见你以后，我发现这竟然成了我的一桩期盼……”

“但是这一切的前提，都是你的心甘情愿。”他接着说，“我好像突然领悟到了这件事，爱情并不仅仅是占有，还包括尊重。我愿意尊重你所有的意愿，直到你心甘情愿对我点头之前，我不会强迫你做任何事。”

Chris被一阵突然涌上来的情绪梗住了。他模糊地分辨出这股情绪里有感动、愧疚、震惊、茫然，它们突然之间填满了他的胃部，甚至涌上了喉咙，像一个硬块一样梗在那里，让他鼻头发酸，喉咙哽咽。

“Chris？”Zach轻轻捧起他的脸，对上那双含着歉意的湿润的蓝眼睛，突然之间显得很抱歉，“我不是……我不是故意说这些话让你难受的。我无意让你感到愧疚什么的，只是想让你明白我的心意……”

但他笨拙的安抚没有起任何作用。Chris看起来更难过了，泪水源源不断地从眼眶中滑落，发情期的荷尔蒙失衡让他比其他任何时候都要脆弱和敏感。

“别哭了，宝贝。”Zach轻声诱哄，用手指抹掉Chris脸上的泪珠，“你这样好像是我欺负了你一样。”他允许Chris把脸埋在他的肩膀处，一下一下轻轻拍打着Chris的后背，像在哄一个伤心的小孩子。Zach惊讶地发现这个简单的动作如此令他安心且满足。

 

令人舒适的沉默持续了十几分钟。Zach感到怀里的Chris动了动，呼在他颈侧的气息又一次变得灼热起来。他知道发情的第二次热潮即将开始了。

“你想躺下来吗？”Zach问。Chris点点头，万分不情愿地离开alpha的怀抱，但令他安心的是Zach在他躺下后也躺在了他身边。他能感到熟悉又难耐地热潮重新在血液里涌动，后穴又一次变得湿润，并且有更多黏湿的体液不断涌出，他忍不住为他的床单哀叹了一下。

“不必忍耐，Chris。”Zach啄吻着他的侧脸，本能已经不由自主地释放出alpha信息素。Chris的欲火被撩拨得更旺了，但这一次他还有足够的理智阻止自己丢脸地翻滚和祈求。“让我帮你。”Zach诚恳地说，望进Chris愈发迷蒙的眼睛，咽下堵在喉咙里的酸涩，“请允许我帮你。”

Omega神情复杂，缓缓地点了点头。

Zach尽可能动作轻柔地掀开盖在Chris身上的被子，看得出来omega在竭力忍耐着扑到他身上去的欲望。他用手臂支撑着身体，虚覆在Chris上方，试探着亲吻那双粉红的嘴唇。他能感受到Chris的犹豫和抗拒，正想将嘴唇移开，Chris却主动凑了上来，舌头窜进他的嘴里。

Zach用他苦苦维系的最后一丝理智，想尽可能温柔地做完前戏，但身处情欲热潮中的omega却没什么耐心。他的手指探进Chris后穴，确定那里完全湿润也足够放松，然后给自己套上安全套，从正面进入Chris。

作为一个床上经验丰富的alpha，Zach十分懂得如何令一个omega尖叫和发狂，何况这个omega身处发情期，全身每一处都敏感得不得了。他在Chris的腰下垫了枕头，将他的双腿折起一直抵到胸前，粗长的性器迅速且有力地撞击Chris的兴奋点。

“Zach……Zach……”Chris发出高亢的呻吟，施加在前列腺上的刺激让他发狂，前液不知羞耻地在他肚子上淌开。他的前面又要高潮了。

“不行，Chris。”Zach空出一只手，残忍地握住Chris涨得鲜红的性器根部，那让omega发出一声可怜的啜泣，“你得保持体力，这才是发情期的第一天，射太多次对你没好处。”他安抚地亲吻omega粉红的耳垂，放缓进出的节奏，将Chris的高潮延后，而这几乎让omega难耐地发疯。

Zach抱着Chris换了个姿势，让他侧躺在床上，一条腿向上抬起，而后Zach从上方再度进入，变换着角度刺激Chris体内的敏感点，浓郁的信息素再度充斥着小小的卧室。

这次Zach由着自己坚持了足够长的时间才射出来，而Chris高潮时后穴的液体简直像一次小型洪灾，事后收拾时Zach发现床单下的垫子也几乎被浸透了。

他把高潮后再度昏昏欲睡的omega抱去浴室，洗掉两人身上的汗水和体液，然后把Chris擦干净，裹上他能找到的另一件浴袍（他希望发情期过后Chris不会追究他乱翻东西）。他让Chris躺在沙发上休息，把床上弄脏的被单垫子一股脑儿撤下来。Zach没做过这种清洁打扫的活，不过把能清洗的东西丢进洗衣机这点小事他还是能做到。接着他又从Chris的柜子里翻出新的垫子和床单铺好——感谢Chris把一切都收拾得井井有条，这真是个好习惯。

 

接下来的两天都是这么过来的。做爱，清洁，喂Chris吃东西，趁Chris睡着的时候溜回1701喂狗，向Karl汇报状况说两人都还好（Karl明确表示他不需要更多细节）。Chris清醒的时候会变得害羞又温顺，出于对Zach的愧疚，他对他的态度好一些了，甚至愿意躺在Zach怀里休息。连“宝贝”这个称呼也在象征性地抗议了一下之后接受了。这一切又让Zach变得自信满满起来，感觉离追到Chris这个目标又近了一步。

终于，在第三天，当最后一波发情热随着Chris的高潮过去，这次发情期也到了结束的时候。Chris完全累坏了，高潮之后便直接陷入了昏睡中。而Zach，虽然alpha的体能要优于omega，经过三天奋战也累得够呛，更别说他还要负责照顾Chris。因此在最后一次射出来后他也恨不得倒头就睡，不过他还是撑着先将两个人身上收拾干净，才搂好Chris裹着被子陷入了深眠。

这一觉睡得比过去任何一次都要安稳，足足睡够了12个小时。

Zach醒来后发现自己的怀抱是空的。Chris已经起来了。

他说服自己不要失落，从床上坐起来，打量着这间卧室。之前被他扔在地上的床单和垫子都收拾干净了，从洗手间的方向隐约传来洗衣机嗡嗡转动的声响。窗户都打开着，清新的空气不断飘进来，将屋里原本就已淡薄的omega信息素冲得更淡。

Chris的发情期真的结束了，Zach低头嗅了嗅怀里的被子，不无遗憾地想。

他在屋里找了一圈，没发现自己的衣服，只好从Chris的衣柜里找到一条浴巾把下半身围起来。他拧开卧室的门，一眼就看到正在厨房忙活的Chris的背影，这让他的心里涌起一阵酸甜的幸福感。

“Chris。”Zach叫出他的名字。Chris像被吓到了一样转过身，看到Zach只围着一条浴巾的样子，双颊立刻飞起两片红晕。

“呃……”连Zach自己都有些尴尬了，虽说这有点不应该，毕竟他们之前还做过更亲密的事情呢。不过他总得考虑到Chris的薄脸皮。“我也不想这样就出来，但是我找不到自己的衣服……”

“我帮你洗了，还没干。”Chris轻声说，将手中的盘子放在餐桌上，“你先穿我的吧，我们身高差不多，我的衣服你穿着应该合适。”

他打算从Zach身边绕过去，却被Zach捉住手腕拉近。“Chris。”Zach温柔地说，凑过去想给他一个亲吻。Chris偏头躲过了。

“我的发情期已经结束了。”Chris低着头，不敢看Zach的眼睛。

“所以呢？”Zach不解地问，有一种很不好的预感。

“发情期时是我无法抵御本能，但现在发情期结束了，我们应该保持点距离。”Chris轻轻咬着嘴唇，“我们不该这么亲近。”

Zach高涨的情绪像被泼了一盆冷水。他松开握着Chris手腕的双手，小心地掩饰好失望的神色，并竭力保证声音如常。

“如你所愿。”

接下来的气氛简直前所未有的尴尬。Zach换好衣服去洗手间洗漱，Chris把做好的食物都端上餐桌。过程中两个人谁都没有说话，Chris有几次想要开口，但是看到Zach冰冷的神色后又把话默默吞了回去。

“Zach……”在一段令人窒息的沉默之后，Chris终于忍不住开口。“Zach，”他小心斟酌着用词，“我知道你现在很生气……”

“我没有生气。”Zach生硬地打断他。Chris咬了咬嘴唇，自从他俩认识以来，Zach在他面前总是笑着的，带着一点讨好和期待，这样骤然冷下来让Chris感到很不习惯。

“好吧，就当你没有生气。”Chris感觉对方这种行为就像醉鬼说自己没喝醉一样，如果不是因为气氛诡异，说不定他会因此笑出来，“我只想对你说一声谢谢，还有，对不起。”

Zach手上的动作顿了一下。Chris紧张地看着他，以为他要愤怒地摔了勺子或者掀了餐桌，但他只是无力地叹了口气：“你知道这两句都不是我想听到的。”

“是啊，我知道。”Chris点点头，声音里掺杂着苦涩和羞愧，“可是除了这两句，我没有别的可说了。我真的很感谢你委屈自己来帮我，而且我猜你大概不愿意把这件事变成一种交易，何况你远比我有钱。”

“交易？天哪，Chris，你是不是看了太多电视剧了。”Zach气急反笑，“不过没有试图把这件事变成一项交易的决定是正确的。”

“Zach……”Chris越发不安起来，“我真的很抱歉，非常抱歉……”

“一句‘我爱你’会比一万句‘对不起’有用得多。”Zach再度打断他。

Chris的脸一下子变白了：“你明知道我不能做出这种承诺。”他攥紧了手里的勺子，眉头紧皱，“如果我出于感激之情而不是真爱对你说出那句话，那对你来说太不公平了，对我来说也是。你说过你不会逼我的。”

“没错，我说过只要你不愿意，我不会强迫你做任何事，包括对我说你爱我。”Zach又一次深深地叹气，看起来疲惫不堪。

“你后悔帮了我吗？”Chris不安地问。

“后悔？如果你认为我会后悔，你就太不了解我了。”Zach摇了摇头，“我说过自愿帮你，就永远不会为此后悔。我也不会以此要挟你做任何事。只是，这件事处理起来比我想象得要难，我以为可以把自己当做一根没有感情的按摩棒，但我发现我做不到。就像你没法喜欢我一样，我没法不喜欢你，我没法忽略对你的感觉。我就是，没有办法。”

“Zach……”

“我不想谈论这个问题了。”Zach猛地推开盘子站起来，他勒令自己停下，他不该给Chris增加罪恶感，一切都是他选择的，这不是Chris的错。“我该回去了，Noah和Skunk大概很生气，我这几天都没有去遛它们。”他做了个深呼吸，佩服自己还能在这种时候挤出一个微笑。他必须这么做，因为Chris看起来难过得快哭了。“我的衣服你随便处理吧，扔掉也好怎样也好，不用还给我了。”

“Zach……”Chris还想说些什么，但Zach一把抓起自己的钥匙，头也不回地走了出去。门在他身后砰的一声关上，巨大的声响让Chris瑟缩了一下。

“真的对不起……”Chris对着空气喃喃说，然后慢慢蹲了下去，将脑袋埋进双膝之间。

 

TBC


	12. 第十二章

作者碎碎念：本章有Jim粗线QWQ，有SK。又名失恋阵线联盟【划掉】积木萌萌哒~

 

Zach一个人躲在酒吧里喝闷酒。

自从那天从Chris家落荒而逃——没错，就是落荒而逃——之后已经过了快一周了，Zach始终都不敢去找Chris。连他自己也羞于承认这点，他，Zachary Quinto，曾经在情场无往不利alpha，现在却惧怕见到一个跟他睡过两次的omega。

但事实就是这么令人沮丧。不管他有多么想念Chris，不管他脑子里有多少疑问，只要一想到Chris满是水光的眼睛和决绝的眼神，想到他饱含歉意却又无情地拒绝自己，Zach就感到无比烦闷和心痛。

Karl不知道用什么方法弄到了Zach的手机号——这并不难，考虑到Chris都不给手机上锁——发短信问他是不是和Chris吵架了，因为Chris“这两天跟丢了魂似的，甚至还走错了教室”。

Zach心里有一丝丝窃喜，他当然不希望Chris不开心，但这至少从某个角度说明，Chris还是在乎他的，Chris会因为伤害了Zach的感情和自尊而难过和愧疚。尽管Zach要的压根也不是Chris的愧疚。

不过他仍然弄不明白Chris为什么会排斥他。Zach自认为是个条件不错的alpha，甚至这种说法都过于谦虚了。他有出众的外形，良好的品味，聪明的头脑，还有个富裕的家庭，假如他是个omega他都愿意嫁给自己。他与Chris的信息素契合完美，他甚至非常确定Chris对他的情愫。Chris不是不动心，但就是不肯接受他。

到底哪里出了问题？

是因为Chris曾经受到过感情上的伤害，所以不肯再接受旁人吗？Zach灌下又一杯酒，脑补了Chris曾和某个alpha相爱，却被这个alpha伤透了心，于是闭锁心扉再也不愿意接受旁人的情节，骤然升起的怒火让他差点摔了手里的杯子。假如真有这么一个alpha，Zach做的第一件事就是找到他，然后狠狠拧断他的脖子。

“想开点，伙计。没什么大不了的。”还是那个闲闲地擦着酒杯的酒保，甚至连劝解他的话都是一样的。“这世界每天都会发生很多操蛋的事，就算是超人也没法全部解决。除了硬扛没有别的办法。”

太他妈对了，就算超人也没法让Chris突然改变心意爱上他，毕竟超人又不是开婚介所的。

“再来一杯。”Zach打了个响指，“不，不要那个，要更带劲点的。”

“你已经喝了不少了，年轻人。”酒保好心地说。

“还没多到能让我忘掉这些操蛋的事。”Zach心不在焉地挥了挥手，对着吧台后面的架子上随便一指，“就要那瓶好了。”

酒保摇摇头，将酒瓶从架子上取下来，Zach看清楚后忍不住低咒了一句，是孟买蓝宝石。那清透好看的蓝色又让他想起了Chris。

Chris！天杀的，该死的，Chris！

Zach端起酒杯，后背倚在吧台上，迷醉的目光从一张桌子跳到另一张桌子上。曾经他就是在这家酒吧，在现在坐的这个位子上看到了Chris，羞怯的，紧张的，穿着性感皮裤的Chris。

操！为什么他就不能忘掉Chris哪怕一分钟呢？

Zach郁闷地喝尽杯中的酒。就在此时，他的视线捕捉到一抹微弱的金色。他眨了眨眼睛，发现那是一个独自坐在角落里的年轻男人。

他打赌那是一个omega，尽管在喷洒过信息素中和喷雾之后的酒吧里不能清晰分辨出对方的味道。但他就是知道那是个omega。一个他会喜欢的omega。

Zach又向酒保要了一杯酒，然后端着酒杯向那个角落走去。离那个omega越近，就越觉得对方的背影看起来那么熟悉。他的头发是耀眼的金色，不是Chris那种温暖的金棕色，因为短而支棱着，显得稚气又精神。他的身形跟Chris十分相近，Zach打赌他站起来一定跟Chris差不多高。他有和Chris相似的肩臂、同样流畅的腰线、笔直的腿，还有包裹在牛仔裤里挺翘结实的屁股——Chris！那明明就是他的Chris！

“嗨。”仗着几分醉意，Zach向对方打招呼，然后在omega对面的座位上坐了下来，酒精影响了他的平衡协调能力，让他在坐下时差点歪倒。Omega好心地伸手扶了他一把。

“嗨，是你！”Omega开心地笑起来，然后竖起一只手在他面前晃了晃，“你还记得我吗？”

“Chris……”一双满载星光的蓝眼睛出现在Zach面前，带着无负担的天真和笑意，那是Zach之前从未在Chris眼中看到过的，他突然觉得又感动又委屈，“Chris，我很想你……”他拉着omega的手贴在自己脸上。

“不不不……伙计，你弄错了。”Omega急忙抽回手来，“我不是你的Chris。”

“你怎么可能不是Chris！”Zach生气地瞪着他，甚至还嘟起了嘴，“你怎么可能不是我的Chris！你们看起来那么像！”

“就算我们两个长得一模一样，我也不是你的Chris。”Omega好笑地看着他，“我是James，你还记得吗？我以前住在Chris家对面，你的，Chris。”他揶揄地强调了一下。

Zach迷糊的脑袋花了差不多半分钟来消化这句话。他使劲眨眨眼睛。眼前的omega尽管跟Chris长得很像，但比Chris更年轻一些，眉眼之间多了一些张狂和放肆。他的笑容明亮又俏皮，粉红的嘴唇向上勾起，表情里洋溢着孩子式的热情和喜悦。

“你不是Chris。”Zach喃喃地说，失落感沉甸甸地压在他的胃部。他观察得越仔细，越能发现James和Chris之间的区别，不是外貌上的差异，而是气质上，甚至气味上。James的信息素不像Chris那样甜蜜可人，而是像酒一样醇厚芬芳，带着一种令喉咙烧灼的烈度。假如信息素有颜色，Chris的信息素就是蓝色的，像他的眼睛一样温柔忧郁，而James的信息素就像他的发色一样明亮耀眼。

“很高兴你终于意识到了。”James打趣地说，“我还以为必须要在我脑袋上贴张条儿才行呢。”

“抱歉。”Zach咕哝着抹了把脸，“但是你们两个真的很像。”

“这我倒是不否认。”James摸了摸自己的脸，“你知道吗，我第一次见到Chris的时候简直吓了一跳，我还打电话问我妈我是不是有个失散多年的兄弟什么的。”他看到Zach脸上的表情后收敛了笑意，关心地问道，“嘿，伙计，怎么了？跟你的Chris吵架了？”

“没有。”Zach苦涩地摇头，“Chris没跟我吵架，他只是拒绝了我。”

“他拒绝了你？”James吃惊地重复，“为什么？他不再爱你了吗？”

不再？不，Chris从来就没有爱过他。他对James撒了谎，他和Chris才不是什么青梅竹马的恋人，也没有因为什么狗血误会而分开，一切都是他为了追求Chris而编的谎话。

“我……好吧，我骗了你。我告诉你的关于我和Chris的事情都是假的。”Zach惭愧地承认，酒精催促着他把这些糟心事都说出来，就像有人给他喝了吐真剂一样，“根本没有什么青梅竹马，我和Chris是几个月前才认识的，就在这家酒吧里，我睡了他——或者说他睡了我也行。后来我就像中了邪一样对他念念不忘。我设法搞到了他的电话号码，也试着去约他，但操蛋的是Chris对我压根就没兴趣。我天真地以为只是我们接触的机会太少了，所以我才想到了这个馊主意。我以为我搬到他家对面制造更多见面的机会就能让他喜欢上我……”Zach抬手捂住了脸，不敢看James此刻脸上的表情，“我真的很抱歉。”

“……所以你的意思是没有该死的顽固老爸和狗血的第三者？”

隔了几秒钟，James开口问道。Zach从他的语气中听出了深深的失望之情。

“是的。”Zach悲惨地点头，“不管你生气也好失望也罢，都是应该的，就算你想揍我一拳我也理解。”

“我的确很失望。”James严厉地说。Zach被这句话刺得瑟缩了一下。“我还以为那些电视剧一样的情节真的在现实中发生了呢！我甚至还把这个故事讲给了我朋友听！”他懊恼地垮下肩膀，“你剥夺了我们编故事的乐趣！”

“你们拿我和Chris的事情来编故事？”

“是啊，可精彩呢。Bones说都能拿来拍成电视剧了。”James又惋惜地叹了口气。

“呃，我很抱歉，我猜？”Zach迟疑地说，没有试图询问“Bones“是谁。

“哦，别放在心上，这只是我苦难生活的一点小小调剂罢了。”James像个好哥们一样拍拍Zach的肩膀，“现在，让我们来谈谈你的Chris吧。”

“他不是我的Chris。”

“好吧，‘暂时不是你的Chris’。”James不在意地撇撇嘴，“你说他拒绝了你，他当时是怎么跟你说的？”

Zach又用双手捂住脸并发出一声悲惨的呻吟：“我不知道怎么说，简直太丢人了。我敢打赌你听完后一定会笑话我的，那对alpha来说简直是个耻辱。”

“不会的，伙计，我发誓不会笑话你。你必须得把这些事说出来，相信我。就算我没法帮你出主意，起码也会让你感觉好受些。而且这没你想象得那么难，我们还有这玩意儿呢。”James晃了晃酒杯，“我有经验，它能让我吐出所有平时说不出口的话。所有。包括在幼儿园掀女同学的裙子还有对某个齐刘海不健康的迷恋。”

 

“我的老天爷啊。”十分钟后，当James听完Zach悲惨兮兮的叙述后，他如此感叹，“不得不说你真是非常……慷慨。”

“你可以直说我是个傻逼，我能接受得了。”Zach板着脸喝了一口酒。现在他们面前的小桌子上放满了啤酒瓶，都是James给他点的“吐真剂”。

“我不是那个意思——好吧，的确有点傻，不过对一个alpha来说，那也很了不起。”James说，与Chris相似的蓝眼睛认真地望向Zach，“我只能说，你是真的爱惨了Chris。”

“那有个屁用？爱情又不是谈生意，不是我付出多少，就一定能得到等值的回报。Chris不爱我，不需要我，我的价值还不如一根按摩棒。至少按摩棒不会像块讨厌的橡皮糖一样粘在他身边。”

“我还是不信。”James紧紧皱眉，“他怎么可能不爱你？一个英俊多金的alpha，对他一往情深，还愿意牺牲自己的性福来帮他度过发情期。如果S——如果有个alpha肯这么对我，我现在就去他面前跪下求婚了。他怎么可能不爱你？除非他的心是石头做的。”

“没准他的心就是石头做的。”Zach自嘲地笑了笑，“而我却妄想把这颗石头焐热。我真是自讨苦吃。”

“别说丧气话了，你可是个alpha，这么伤春悲秋才是真的丢脸呢。”James从Zach手中抢下一个酒瓶，“听我说，你不能就这么放弃。Chris绝不像他表现出来的那么绝情，他肯定对你有意思，这是我的直觉，而我的直觉有99%都是对的。他肯定是有什么难言的苦衷才一再拒绝你。想想他说了什么，他没法说爱你，而不是他不爱你，这两句话差别可太大了。”

“你也认为他有什么苦衷？”Zach似乎从James的分析中看到了一线希望，“我也有过类似的想法，比如他曾被某个人渣alpha伤害过……”

“没错，这可能是一个原因。”James点点头，“瞧，你现在已经找到了一个突破点，接下来只要在这方面下功夫就行了。你得继续追求他，比从前更热情，更坚定，你得敲开他的心扉，解开他的心结，跟他心意相通。然后，嘭——”他在空气中比划了一下，“你就得到了一个甜美柔顺的omega。”

“这是个很好的建议。”Zach想象了下“甜美柔顺的Chris”是什么样子的。他有点被James说服了，但是他仍然心存犹豫。贸然行动的后果可能是将Chris对他的歉疚消磨殆尽，最终招致Chris的厌烦。那是他无论如何都不想要的结果。“我会好好考虑的。”

“得了，这还需要考虑什么？Alpha可不能像你一样婆婆妈妈的，不然omega都要被其他alpha抢走了！”

“这不是婆婆妈妈，这是慎重的考虑。”Zach看着他说，“你为什么一说到这个就这么激动？”

“说到什么？”

“婆婆妈妈的alpha。”

“我没有激动。”

“你没有激动，你只是看起来很生气。”Zach小心观察着James的神情，突然间他明白了什么，“噢……难道你遇到了这么一个alpha？”

James端酒的动作顿了顿，接着撇撇嘴灌下一大口啤酒。这已经比任何语言文字都能说明问题了。

“要是你不介意，可以跟我说说。”Zach有点同情地看着他。虽然这很不应该，但他有点觉得被安慰到了。这世上不是只有他一个人为情所苦。

“也没什么可说的。”James叹了口气，变得和几十分钟前的Zach一样可怜兮兮起来，“他是我们学校的教授——多么巧，又一个天杀的教授——年轻又有才学的那种。我最初很瞧不上他，觉得他太假，怎么可能有人像个机器人那么严肃还句句离不开逻辑？所以我开始做蠢事，在学校里到处跟他对着干，甚至还在他的课上作弊——当然我自己不叫那个‘作弊’。但结果还是一样的，他就像讨厌一只臭虫那样讨厌我。”

“他讨厌你，但你却喜欢他？”

“我才不喜欢那个混蛋呢。我讨厌他，比他讨厌我还讨厌。”James说着，又深深叹了口气，“可是Bones说我迷上他了。顺便说，Bones是我的朋友，他挖苦人可有一套了，可他看人看事也特别准。他说我做的那些蠢事都只是为了引起他的注意，比小学生还幼稚的行为。他说我对那个alpha有一种不健康的迷恋。我想了想还真是。”

“我比较好奇，什么叫做……不健康的迷恋？”

James咬了咬嘴唇，难得地脸红了：“这个嘛，如果用Bones的原话来说，就是‘想钻进那个alpha的裤子里’那种程度的迷恋。”

“这对一个学生来说是挺不健康的。”Zach主动把自己面前的酒推过去，James看起来很需要来一杯。

“然后呢？你有没有告诉那个alpha说你喜欢他？”

“我没有说，我直接跑到他的办公室去问他想不想跟我一起吃个饭。结果他告诉我不要打扰他备课，然后把我赶出来了。”James看起来很生气，“我承认我平时总是开玩笑招惹他，可那次我是认真的！但在他看来，那只是又一个想要捉弄他的阴谋。”

“要我说这可不能全怪他。”Zach斟酌着开口，“连小学生都知道‘狼来了’的故事。”

“没错，Bones也说都是我自己作死。我也反省了，老是吊儿郎当的他可不会相信我，所以我又去约了他几次。”

“他又拒绝你了吗？”

“他答应了，我猜他只是被我缠得不耐烦才不得不答应的。因为每次吃饭的时候气氛都很僵硬，那根本不是在约会，倒像是受刑。”James烦恼地说，“不过几次之后他的态度就慢慢软化了，我以为我看到了胜利的希望，然后我又干了一件蠢事。我在临近发情期前停用了抑制剂，然后跑到了他的公寓。”James说到这里捂住了脸，“上帝啊，那真是我这辈子干过的最蠢的事了。”

“我不想说很伤人的话，但考虑到那一行为的结果完全是失败的——因为很明显你还没有被标记——那真的是，很蠢。”Zach赞同地说。

“没错，真是蠢毙了。事后我被Bones揪着领子吼了一通，说我蠢成这样干脆把脑袋切下来泡进福尔马林里算了。”James叹了口气，“我当时临近发情，信息素浓度已经很高了，我以为那个alpha会被我引诱，跟我做爱，然后标记我。但是你猜怎么着？他从抽屉里翻出一支抑制剂捅进了我的脖子。”

Zach这次要很努力才能忍住不要笑出来，他不能伤害James的自尊。他们两个简直是难兄难弟，一个被omega拒绝了的alpha和一个被alpha拒绝了的omega，简直分不出谁更惨一些。

“我对你的同情就像同情我自己一样多。”Zach拍拍James的肩膀，“我们为什么不干一杯呢，庆贺我们都找到了那个比自己更可怜的家伙。”

“没错。”James举起啤酒瓶，“敬我们命途多舛的爱情。”

“别灰心，James，就像你劝我时说的那样，他不肯接受你总是有理由的。与其在这里跟我一起伤春悲秋，不如找他问清楚。没准你会发现他也有个难言的苦衷什么的。”Zach说道。

“我会的。但我希望那个苦衷不是他不举。”James撇撇嘴，Zach则低声笑了出来，“你去找你的Chris，我去找我的alpha。不管他们拒绝我们的理由是什么，找出来，然后解决掉，我们就都能得到自己想要的了。”

但愿事情真如你说的这么顺利，Zach默默地想。

“没错，想要的东西只能靠自己主动去争取。婆婆妈妈可不是个alpha该有的样子。”

“唉声叹气也不是James Kirk的风格。”他们相视一笑，最后握了握手。“祝好运。”James笑着说。

“彼此彼此。”

 

TBC


	13. 第十三章

作者碎碎念：忍不住加了个客串角色OTL愚蠢的作者写这一章的时候正好复习了叉汉子初恋于是加了老万，怎么说也是孩子他姥爷啊【并不是】

老万的形象来自米糖菊苣的一篇EC文Someday Came Today，也是ABO哦，随缘就有。 喜欢的EC的姑娘们一定要去看，超萌的！

顺便说加入万姥爷已经征得米糖菊苣同意~

 

 

Zach想去找Chris的计划被工作延误了。Joe大概是看他这几天一直情绪低落，所以多安排了一些工作好让他分心（Joe非常体贴地没有问Zach为什么会情绪低落）。这本来是很有用的，因为忙起来的时候Zach就没那么多精力胡思乱想了。但在和James谈过之后他已经感觉轻松了很多，恨不得立刻跑到Chris的学校去找他说清楚一切。就在这时，Joe却打发他去跟客户应酬吃饭，号称十万火急。

不知道Chris这两天怎么样，心情有没有变好些。Zach心不在焉地摆弄着手机。编辑好的短信躺在草稿箱里嘲笑着他，不知道什么时候开始，他连发短信的勇气都没有了。Chris现在在做什么呢？是不是还在给学生们批改作业？有没有趁周末出去购物或者放松休息？他也和自己一样还在想着发情期的事情吗？

“……Quinto先生？”

“什么？”Zach从手机屏幕上抬起头，发现他的客户——一个姓Lehnsherr的男性alpha——正歪着脑袋看着他，脸上挂着一个饶有兴味的微笑。

“哦，我很抱歉。”Zach收起手机冲对方歉意地笑了笑，在招待客户的时候走神是一件很失礼的事，尤其对方还是个看起来就很严谨的德国人。

“不用放在心上。”Lehnsherr摊开双手表示他不介意，“并非我想打探你的隐私，但你看起来像是正因某件事而苦恼着。”

“一件私事而已。”Zach故作轻松地耸耸肩。

“嗯哼，”Lehnsherr交叉起双手，向后倚在椅背上，“让我猜猜，跟一个漂亮又诱人的omega有关？”

Zach挑高了一侧眉毛。

“为什么这么想？”

“哦，Quinto先生。”Lehnsherr笑着摇了摇头，“别忘了，我比你年长，我还记得自己在像你这么年轻时脑子里都在想什么。何况我能闻得出来，你还没有跟omega标记过。为情所困的神情我很熟悉，如果时光倒退十年，你会发现我脸上的神情跟你是十分相似的。”

“哇哦。”Zach轻声感叹，眼神里混合着敬畏、惊讶和好奇，“我能问问十年前发生了什么吗？如果你不介意的话。”

“当然，没什么好介意的。十年前，我爱上了一个omega。”

“十年后呢？”

“十年后他变成了我的omega。”Lehnsherr掩饰地喝了一口茶，但从Zach的角度能看到他在杯子后面翘起的嘴角，他脸上的神情简直像在发光，“我们的第二个孩子大约五个月后出生。”

“哦，那真是……非常美满。”Zach点点头，试图让自己的声音听起来没有那么羡慕，但这几乎是不可能的，因为他根本羡慕得要死。一个属于自己的omega，毫无疑问他必须是Chris，还有和这个omega孕育的孩子。耶稣啊，Zach愿意拿今后所有的生日愿望来换这个。

“我无意以我现在幸福美满的生活打击你，Quinto先生，因为在获得我的omega的爱情之前，我也经历了一番波折。”Lehnsherr在椅子里换了个姿势，用一种过来人的温和语气说，“追求自己心仪的omega就像做生意一样，要有计划，有技巧，还得有耐心。”

“谢谢。”Zach简单地说。他们之间仅有生意上的合作，私交并不密切，所以Lehnsherr先生也不方便对他的私生活指手画脚，几句温和的提点就足够了。

一场应酬结束，Zach站起身来送Lehnsherr先生离开。在走下楼梯经过一楼大堂时，他的目光捕捉到一抹熟悉的金棕色，脚步顿时凝住了。

那是Chris。Zach的心脏抽搐了一下。他坐在靠近落地窗的一个位子上，背对着Zach，但Zach一眼就看出来那是他的Chris。他异常端正地坐在椅子里，微微垂着脑袋，身上穿着一件半旧的连帽夹克衫，身体姿态看起来极不自在。

Zach因为那个萎靡的背影心疼不已，随即他将目光移向坐在Chris对面的那个人——一个看起来至少有五十岁的男性alpha，尽管鬓边有一些白发，脸上也有很明显的皱纹，但属于alpha的威慑性和压迫性仍然不容忽视。

“What the fuck……”Zach危险地眯起眼睛，Chris正在跟一个老得足以做他父亲的alpha见面（或者说约会），这个认知让他感到很不爽，以至于压根忘记了他身边还有一个好奇的Lehnsherr先生。他用喷火的双眼瞪着那个年长的alpha，对方正对Chris展露一个看似和善的微笑（那在Zach看来虚伪又恶心），然后把一个厚厚的牛皮纸信封推到Chris面前。

一瞬间，在滔天的怒火中，Zach突然明白了James提醒过他的，关于Chris无法言说的苦衷。如果Chris一再拒绝Zach是因为他一直被这个老男人纠缠——关于他们之间关系的猜想深深刺痛了Zach——那么很好，他要做的第一件事就是狠狠砸碎这个恶心的老家伙的鼻子，然后把他的脖子拧断。

Chris，他可怜的Chris，一想到Chris可能受过怎样的委屈和苦楚，Zach的心就像被揪起来一样的疼。

“Zach？”Zach的助手轻轻喊了一声，试图提醒他现在还在一家高档餐厅的大堂里，他们身边还站着一位重要的客户，而他现在的行为无疑已经引起了很多人的好奇。然而Lehnsherr先生轻轻摆了摆手示意无妨，然后带着一种几乎称得上兴味盎然的神情看起戏来。

Zach的愤怒在那个老家伙的手覆上Chris手背时爆发了，他的alpha本能在咆哮，对自己选定的omega的保护欲和独占欲让他几乎双眼发红。他无视了身后的助手和Lehnsherr先生，也无视了大堂里所有客人，视野里只有那个恶心的老男人和可怜的看起来泫然欲泣的Chris。他气势汹汹地踩着餐厅的地板走过去，抓住Chris的胳膊将人拉到自己身后，alpha信息素张牙舞爪地冲对方示威。

“离他远点。”Zach咬牙切齿地说。

年老的男性alpha看起来仍旧镇定自若，丝毫没有被Zach杀气腾腾的样子吓到，也不打算回应Zach信息素的挑衅。他甚至还对Zach笑了一下：“一个alpha。Chris，这就是你选定的alpha？你就是为了这个人不肯跟我回去？”他的话是冲着Zach背后的Chris说的。

“跟你无关！Chris不会跟你回去的！”Zach冷冷地说，将那个信封狠狠摔在对方面前，“收起你的臭钱，Chris有能力养活自己，别以为你有钱就可以强迫他做任何事！”

“Chris一直都很听话，直到他突然离开我开始。”年老的alpha看向Zach身后的Chris，“你现在傍上了一个alpha，”他打量着Zach的衣着，“还是个有钱的alpha，你认为这样就可以摆脱我了吗？”

下一秒，Zach的拳头便狠狠揍上了对方的下巴。

“Zach！”Chris惊叫，紧紧抱住Zach的手臂，阻止他再次揍向对方的企图。餐厅的客人们因为这个变故而一片哗然，他们附近的几个客人纷纷离开了自己座位以免被波及。

“注意你的言辞！”Zach恶狠狠地瞪着对方，“我是喜欢Chris，但我没有把他变成我的附属，他也没有依傍任何人。他是个独立且要强的omega，绝不会因为贪恋钱财而出卖自己。别把他想得跟你一样肮脏！”

“独立？要强？”年老的alpha从地上爬起来，从容地摸了摸自己的下巴，“你确实长大了Chris，我记得十年前，你甚至连泡一壶茶都不会，出门都得有人牵着手才不会迷路……”

“闭上你的臭嘴。”Zach咬着牙一字一顿地说，对方话语间透露的信息让他的理智几乎燃烧殆尽。如果这个老东西的话是真的，那么Chris至少在十年前就开始承受那些痛苦，那时候他还只是个十五岁的少年——操，他为什么还没把这个老东西撕碎！

“不！住手，Zach！”Chris使出全身的力气从背后抱住Zach，alpha散发的信息素让他四肢发软，但他仍然拼命拦着对方，“求你了，别这样，Zach！”

“Zach？”年老的alpha重复道，突然想起了什么，“Zachary Quinto？你是Joe Quinto的弟弟？”

“停下！别说了！”一直在这个男人面前表现温顺的Chris突然吼了一句，这成功地震慑住了年老的alpha和气头上的Zach，“拿走你的钱。我不要你的钱，我也不会跟你回去！”他不再理会对方，转而看向Zach，身体微微颤抖着，一半因为刚刚让他大吼的怒气，另一半则是因为Zach的信息素。

“我们回去好不好？带我离开这里。”他乞求地看着Zach，蓝眼睛里雾气氤氲，“求你了，Zach，我现在站不太稳。带我回去。”他像验证自己说过的话一样，将重心倚向Zach。

“我带你回去。”Zach轻声说，低头亲了亲Chris的额头。他的怒火仍未平息，但此刻Chris更需要他的安慰和照顾。他做了个深呼吸，停止向外散发更多的信息素，然后伸出一条手臂环在Chris身后，头也不回地走出了餐厅。

“我真的，非常，非常抱歉，Lehnsherr先生。”Zach的助手满含歉意地看向他们的客户，而Lehnsherr先生毫不在意地笑了笑。

“没什么。毕竟，技术上来说，我们的会面十分钟前就已经结束了，Quinto先生可以去他想去的任何地方。而且，我怎么忍心责备一个深情又体贴的alpha呢？”他低头看了一眼腕表，“我想我也该离开了，而你恐怕得留下来善后，我看到有几个客人报警了。”

 

纯黑色的跑车一路咆哮着冲回Zach和Chris住的那栋公寓楼，两个人各怀心思，谁都没有说话，直到他们搭乘电梯到达17楼。

“谢谢你送我回来。”Chris站在门口低声说，始终低垂着头，情绪消沉失落，“还有，谢谢你在餐厅时维护我。”他试着挤出一个不太成功的微笑，那难过的模样打消了Zach提问和追究的计划。Zach目视Chris拧动钥匙打开房门，然后在他面前关闭，心口感到一阵麻木的疼痛。

Zach没有离开，也没有尝试敲门，就这么沉默地站着。他跟自己打赌，赌Chris一定在房门那边看着他。Chris一定不忍心让他这么站在门外——应该不忍心，谁知道呢，毕竟他之前拒绝Zach的时候还那么无情。但是几分钟过后，房门真的像Zach希冀的那样打开了。

Chris换上了惯穿的家居服，头发有些乱蓬蓬的，粗笨的黑框眼镜摘掉了，眼圈红红的，像是哭过。

“你怎么还不走？”Chris低声问，带着一点可爱的鼻音，“我已经好多了……”

Zach用一个拥抱打断了Chris接下来要说的话。他跨前一步，用手臂紧紧环住omega的后背，让对方嵌进自己怀里，他的脸颊贴着Chris的脸颊，他的胸膛感受着Chris的心跳。

“我不在乎！Chris，我不在乎过去曾经发生过什么。我为你曾经不得不承受的那些事情感到难过，但这不会影响任何事！我爱你，依然爱你，了解你越多，我对你的感情只会越深厚。不论你经历过什么，你还是我认识的那个Chris。”Zach急迫地向Chris表达他的心意，好像不说这些话Chris就会在他怀里碎掉一样，好像不说这些，他也会跟着Chris碎掉一样。“拜托你，Chris，不管曾经发生过什么，忘掉它们。别让那些糟糕的回忆占据你的心思，别让它们毁了你……”

“Zach。”Chris试着从他怀里挣脱出来，“Zach，你需要冷静。”他的手心贴着Zach的脸颊，他的嘴唇离得那么近，那样粉红诱人的唇色。Zach克制着想要亲吻Chris的冲动，抬手捉住Chris的手腕。

“Chris……”

“不，Zach，你先听我说。”Omega虚弱地笑了笑，“我已经好多了，这是真的。我在餐厅时只是有点情绪激动，我从没试着对他发过火。我或许不像从前那样喜欢他，但我一直都很尊敬他。我几乎是……被自己吓到了。”

“Chris，”Zach不解地看着他，眉头紧得能夹死苍蝇，“他那么对你，你居然……”

“他是我父亲，Zach。”

“……还对他保持着……什么？”Zach歪着脑袋，不确信自己听到了什么。

“他是我父亲。”Chris轻声重复了一遍。然后感到贴着他身体的Zach突然变成了一块僵硬的石头。

“……你的……父亲？”仿佛经历了宇宙洪荒，过了许久，Zach才勉强找回了自己的声音。但他的问话听上去更像无力的呻吟。

Chris轻轻点头。

“我的上帝……”Zach痛苦地闭上眼睛，只想像个心脏病发作的老人一样捂着胸口把自己蜷缩起来，他几乎不敢想象自己做了什么。Chris的父亲，那个人是Chris的父亲，而他出手打了他……

“我以为……我以为他是……”

“你以为他是什么人？”

“……某个想要包养你的恶心的老头子。”Zach低声说，然后恨不得在Chris啼笑皆非的目光里直接消失。

“你才是那个看了太多电视剧的人，Zach。”Chris无力地说，然后叹了口气。

“我很抱歉。”Zach小心地观察着Chris的神色，Chris看起来没有生气，这让他安心了一些，“可即使是你的父亲，他也不该那么说你。”

“他不该那么做，你也不该打他。那可能给你惹来麻烦。”

“我从不害怕麻烦。”Zach说，“而且我当时只想到了你，想到你受到伤害和羞辱……”

“Zach，”Chris用一声叹息打断他，“我真的不想谈这些，至少不是现在。”他疲累地抬手捏了捏眉心，“我猜我已经丧失了要求你做这做那的资格，但是……你能陪我进来坐坐吗？我不想一个人。”

“当然。”Zach求之不得，“还记得在学校里时我说过什么话吗，无论什么时候，只要你需要我，我就在你触手可及的地方。”

Chris垂下眼睫掩藏起目光中的情绪，转身走进房间。Zach跟在他的身后。直到这时他才发觉Chris没有穿鞋，一直赤脚踩在地板上。

刚刚平复不久的褶皱又一次在Zach眉心堆起来。

“Chris，你这样会着凉的。”

“我刚刚在换衣服，想到你可能还在门口……就忘记了。”Chris嗫嚅着。

Zach压下想要叹气或者翻白眼的冲动，拉着Chris走到沙发旁：“呆在这里。”他按着Chris的肩膀让他坐下，将他的脚放到沙发上，然后去卧室取来两条毛毯。

“我建议你躺一会儿。”Zach注意到Chris眼下淡淡的青色，“你最近休息得不好吗？”

Chris点点头，目光歉意地看向Zach：“我没法在伤害了你之后还能心安理得地呼呼大睡。我做不到。”

“你没有伤害我，Chris，我才没那么脆弱。”

“可你那天生气了。”

“我没有生气。”

“你就是有。”Chris固执地说，语气里带着点伤心和委屈，“我能看得出来。”

“你打算现在跟我谈那件事吗？我不认为你还有多余的精力。”Zach看向Chris，对方的眼中的歉意像积雨云一样迅速堆积起来，他抢在Chris之前开口说，“你敢说一句‘对不起’，我现在就离开。”

“Zach……”

“好了，Chris。我要你现在闭上眼睛，休息一会儿。”Zach强硬地说，拉过几个抱枕塞到沙发扶手旁，让Chris倚着躺下。他展开毛毯，一条盖在Chris身上，然后把Chris的双脚抱进怀里，用另一条毛毯裹住。

“你这样我会睡不着。”Chris小声说，把毯子往上拉了拉，盖过自己的下巴。他试图挣脱被Zach抱住的双脚，alpha不容置疑的眼神和动作让他放弃了这个想法。

“不说话就能睡着了。”Zach俯下身，亲了亲他的额头，又把毯子给他掖了掖，“现在，闭上眼睛。”

Chris听话地照做了。Zach放弃让他回卧室是个明智的选择，毕竟那个地方在短时间内让他们俩都倍感尴尬。他也不想否认，Zach的信息素总是让他感觉特别安稳，原本冰凉的双脚已被alpha的体温捂热。Chris紧张的神经放松下来。一阵胡思乱想后，他陷入了两周以来最舒适的睡眠中。

 

 

TBC


	14. 第十四章

作者碎碎念：回忆过去，展望未来的一章【什么鬼】。其实是听哥哥讲那过去的故事2333

 

===========================================

Joe是被海绵宝宝的主题曲吵醒的。

他花了至少五秒钟才反应过来那是他的手机铃声，不用说这一定是他调皮的小女儿改的。他摸索着找到在床头柜上高歌的手机，在看清来电显示后低低咒骂了一声。

“Zach，我要杀了你。我发誓我一定会的，就算你是我亲弟弟也不行！该死的你注意过现在几点吗？”他带着起床气，压低了声音吼道。

“才半夜一点而已……”

“才？你刚刚是说了‘才’吗？你知不知道正常人在这个时间都在睡觉！你猜我现在想干什么？不是干脆挂掉你的电话继续睡觉，虽然我想这么做想得要死。我他妈现在只想把你揪过来然后狠狠踹你的屁股！”

“作为一个事业有成家庭美满的alpha，你的火气还真够大的。”Zach毫不在意地挖苦哥哥。暴躁的Joe可以吓到他的员工们，但吓不到Zach，“去喝杯水冷静冷静吧，老兄。”

“如果我没有一个在凌晨一点把我叫起来的弟弟，那才称得上家庭美满。”Joe打了个大大的哈欠，轻声安慰了被吵醒的妻子几句，然后翻身下床。他披上晨衣，蹑手蹑脚地走出卧室，把自己扔进柔软的沙发里——当然，完全没有他的床来得温暖舒适。“说吧，你又惹上了什么麻烦？”

“我没有惹麻烦。”

“得了吧Zach，我了解你。你要是没惹上麻烦，就不会慌慌张张地半夜一点给我打电话了。”Joe用上了循循善诱的大哥语气，“来吧，告诉我发生了什么。我保证不嘲笑你，也不生气，OK？”

“你让我觉得自己只有三岁。”尽管Joe看不见，Zach还是使劲翻了个白眼，“不过这次恐怕要让你失望了，我只是想问你一个问题。你认不认识姓Pine的人？”

“Pine？”Joe开始费力地梳理他脑海中的人际关系网，“有更具体一点的信息吗？”

“男性alpha，年龄大约五六十岁。我不知道他是做什么的，不过看他的衣着品味，应该是比较有钱的人。”

“我不记得商界有这么一号人。”Joe揉了揉眉心，努力把残存的睡意赶出脑海，“我倒是认识一个姓Pine的演员，不过他太年轻了，跟你说的不符合。”他停顿了一下，“你最近见过一个姓Pine的alpha？”

“是的。”不止见过，还揍了人家一拳。“你真的不认识其他姓Pine的人了吗？不一定是商人，也有可能是个教授、作家，或者政客什么的……”

“等一下。”Joe突然从沙发上弹起来，“一个政客？”

“我猜的。他看上去是那种身处上位，习惯发号施令的人，至少有一定社会地位。”Zach将话筒更加贴近耳朵，“你的确认识一个姓Pine的政客，对吧？”

“没错。”Joe敲了敲额头，“我的确认识一位姓Pine的政客，年龄、性别都能对的上。不过他离我们太远了。他叫Robert Pine，是加州的参议员。行行好，Zach，告诉我你没惹到他吧？”

听筒里的沉默让Joe头疼起来。

“我的老天啊，你又干了什么？你怎么会招惹到一个远在西海岸的政治家，看在上帝的份上，你们之间隔了至少四个时区！”

“你知不知道Robert Pine有没有儿子？”Zach不理会Joe气急败坏的吼叫，继续问道。

“他的确有个儿子，是个omega，应该比你小几岁。”Joe疲累地叹了口气，“求你了，Zach，跟我说清楚是怎么回事，你都快把我弄糊涂了。你把这个Robert Pine怎么了？还是你把人家儿子怎么了？”

“不是我，是Chris。”Zach烦躁地揪了揪头发，“我有没有跟你说过Chris的姓氏？他就姓Pine。全名Christopher Whitelaw Pine。我昨天见到Chris的父亲了，应该是个很有钱或者很有权势的alpha，而且他似乎还认识你，所以我才来问问。”

“你怀疑Chris的父亲就是Robert Pine？”

“没错。”Zach艰涩地吞咽了一下，“很久以前我就怀疑Chris的出身没那么简单，他虽然穿得普普通通，却对日常生活十分讲究，用餐礼仪更是完美得挑不出任何毛病，一定是从小接受过礼仪训练。他从没对我的钱动心，因为他根本不稀罕，只要他回头说句好话，他爸爸就会把大把大把的钞票送到他面前来。上帝啊，我真是愚蠢。我以前还像个傻瓜一样在他面前显摆！”

“你说你的omega男朋友是Robert Pine家的那个Chris。”Joe慢吞吞地重复道，然后倒吸了一口气，“耶稣啊，这可真是太出人意料了。”

“怎么了？”Zach的心紧紧地提了起来，“别告诉我这个Robert Pine是我们家的仇敌什么的，我对罗密欧和朱丽叶的感情模式不感兴趣。”

“不，不是仇敌。与此相反，Robert Pine曾经想撮合我们两家的婚事，他差点就成了你的岳父了。如果Chris真是他儿子倒也不错，也算殊途同归。你们俩的事要是成了，你还是得叫他一声岳父。”

“什么叫做‘他差点成为我的岳父’？为什么我不知道？”Zach的浓眉紧紧蹙起，“我们讨论的是发生在这个宇宙中的事吗？哈罗？告诉我你不是从某个平行宇宙穿越回来的。”

“你当然不知道，那是差不多十年前的事了。”Joe站起来走向厨房，从橱柜里取出一只高脚杯，给自己倒了一杯红酒。接下来的故事可不怎么令人愉悦，他需要借助一点酒精才能讲得下去。

 

十年前，Joe去西海岸参加一个新兴产业的峰会论坛，就是在那里他遇到了刚刚成为加州参议员的Robert Pine。

作为前辈，Robert欣赏Joe年轻有为，意气风发，作为一个精明的政客，他更是看到了和Quinto集团联手合作带来的好处。因此会议之后，他主动邀请Joe去他家里做客。

Robert的意图其实很简单。他承诺给Quinto集团在加州的发展提供助益，作为回报，他希望Joe在他下次竞选时提供一部分资金支持。

企业通过政治行动委员会为公职候选人提供竞选资金本来就是十分常见的，何况这种合作双方都有利可图，Joe也乐于为公司将来在加州的发展铺平道路，因此他很干脆地答应下来。

“我很欣赏你这样的年轻人。要不是我家的长女也是alpha，我倒是很乐意撮合你们两个。”Robert半开玩笑地说。

“多谢美意，不过我已经订婚了。”Joe举起左手向他展示自己的戒指。

“我听说你还有个弟弟。”

“是的。”

“他也是个alpha？”

“没错。”

Robert点了点头。“一个alpha需要匹配一个omega。”他说道，“巧的是，我的小儿子Chris就是个omega，今年只有15岁，不过气息纯净，天资聪颖。如果能促成他们两个的结合，对我们两家来说大有益处。”

“这对Quinto家来说真是莫大的荣幸。不过令公子毕竟只有15岁，现在谈论婚事是不是有点太早了？”Joe试探着说，“现在的孩子们性格都很独立，已经不是大人说什么就是什么的年代了，也许他有自己的人生规划。您是不是应该先征询一下他的意见？再说了，他也不一定瞧得上我弟弟。”政商结合是种俗套却十分有用的合作方式，两家的联姻也确如Robert所说对彼此都有益处。但Chris毕竟是个活生生的人，有独立的思想和意识。Robert为了两家的利益合作而把儿子像商品一样推销出去，这种做法令Joe感到十分不舒服。

“他的意见并不重要。”Robert摆了摆手，语气冷漠无情，“如果他是个alpha或者beta，我会考虑培养他从政或者从商。但Chris对政治和商业都不感兴趣，而且他是个omega，太容易受到信息素影响，又有麻烦的生理周期，所以政坛并不适合他。”

Joe抿紧了嘴唇没有说话。

“我想Chris应该也有心理准备，出生在这样的家庭就该有这份觉悟。像我们这样的家庭，选择婚姻对象时都要考虑到利益最大化。正如我和我的妻子，她也是一个富商的女儿。Quinto先生，我想你也十分清楚，在政界和商界，很少有伴侣是真正因为相爱才结合的。”

即使是在思想相对开放的今天，很多人看待omega的眼光仍然没有改变。他们仍然保留着旧时的观点，认为omega是弱势群体，不适宜走进社会，甚至还有很多人将omega视为一种利益交换的筹码。Robert Pine显然也是其中一员。

“我必须与我弟弟商量一下。”Joe将厌恶和反感小心掩饰在彬彬有礼的语气之后，“他从小就很有主见，最讨厌别人自作主张为他规划。这种事我应该先问问他的意见。”

“当然。你应该这么做，alpha都不喜欢别人对他的事指手画脚。”Robert点点头，“不过有一点，如果Chris和你的弟弟结合了，我希望将来他们生下的孩子里，至少有一个姓Pine的alpha。我的长女爱上了一个beta，她们是无法生下基因纯净的alpha的。而我不想看到Pine家的alpha血脉就此断绝。”

“您怎么肯定令公子与我弟弟结合就一定能生下alpha呢？也许生下的都是omega。概率上来说，这也不是不可能的事。”

“如果第一个孩子是omega，就生第二个。如果第二个孩子还是omega，就继续生第三个。直到他生下alpha为止。”Robert不甚在意地说，“他是个omega，生育是他最重要的职责之一。”

出于对年长者的尊敬，Joe没有立刻出言反驳Robert，但他对这个alpha的好感已经降到了最低。Robert也许是个精明能干的政治家，但他绝对称不上一个好父亲。他似乎丝毫不在乎身为omega的儿子的幸福，谈论他的婚事就像谈论一桩交易。Joe也是个强势的alpha，但他对omega一直都很尊敬。他的母亲和妻子都是omega，一个赐予了他生命，一个为他生下了可爱的女儿。因此他对这个相对弱势的性别群体一直都充满爱护与敬意。

Joe还在思索如何回答Robert时，书房的门发出“咚”的一声巨响被撞开了。他看向门口，一个只有十四五岁的少年正满眼愤怒和委屈地看着Robert，他有着一头柔软的金棕色短发，近视眼镜也遮不住那双异常清澈的蓝眼睛——一个相当漂亮的年轻omega，根据他的穿着，Joe立刻猜到了这孩子是谁。

“太失礼了，Chris。我还有客人。”Robert皱眉看向儿子。

“我都听到了！你要把我像货物一样卖给一个alpha！”叫做Chris的少年伤心地对他父亲吼道，瘦削的肩膀微微颤抖着，“为什么这么做？我对你来说仅有这种价值吗？”

Joe犹豫着是否上前安慰一下这孩子，他那么震惊又那么委屈，看起来就像要碎掉了。

“你的礼仪课老师有教你在客人和长辈面前大呼小叫吗？”Robert淡淡地训斥，“回你的房间去，我晚点再找你谈这个。”

“我的礼仪课老师教我尊敬长辈，但你的言行把我对你的尊重消磨殆尽，我们没什么好谈的了。”少年冷冰冰地拒绝道，愤怒让他的眼睛看上去像两簇燃烧的蓝色火焰，“别再妄想我会无条件遵循你的意图行事。我活着的意义不是为了取悦某个alpha，给他生孩子，除非他是个值得我爱的人。”

“别说这些爱不爱的傻话了，Chris。我允许你读文学专业，可没要你读出个情圣来。”Robert的神情依旧平静无波，“现在，回房间去，别让我说第二遍。我会找你好好谈谈的。”

“你认为我很傻，我却认为你很可悲。你不知道什么是爱和尊重，迟早你也会失去我们对你的爱和尊重。”眼泪让Chris看上去伤心又决绝，“我真希望我不是你儿子。”Omega少年终于找回了自己的理智，他轻飘飘地甩下一句话，带着怒火烧尽后的深重失望转身离去。

“呃，看起来令公子并不满意您为他安排的一切。”Joe轻咳一声打破尴尬的沉默，将目光从门口的方向收回来，“您是不是应该多听听他的意见？”

“他总会接受这一切的。”Robert简单地说，“这是他作为omega必须要接受的。”

他们没有再讨论这个话题，过了一阵Joe便离开了Pine家。出于对这件事的反感，后来他也一直没有向Zach提起，而且奇怪的是Robert也没有再提联姻的事。后来他通过洛杉矶的其他朋友打听到，Pine家的小儿子在几周后离家出走了。而Pine议员后来也一直没有找到这个小儿子。

 

“这就是我知道的一切了。”Joe叹了口气结束了他的讲述。手机对面安静得听不到任何声响。

“Zach，你还在听吗？”

“你在十年前就见过Chris了，”Zach的声音听起来像唐人街上的中医开的药一样苦涩，“为什么你一开始没有告诉我这件事？”

“因为一开始我并不知道你的Chris就是Robert Pine的儿子，我以为他只是一个普通的大学教授。全美国叫Chris的人那么多，我压根没有把他和Robert Pine的儿子联系到一起。”

“那为什么十年前你也没有跟我说这件事？”

“因为我了解你，Zach。你从不甘愿走别人为你安排好的路，也绝不会成为利益合作中的一枚棋子。如果那时我告诉你，为了Quinto家的利益你必须跟一个陌生的omega结婚，你会有什么反应？而且，想想十年前你在干什么？正和你的狐朋狗友在巴西雨林探险！听到这种消息你很可能会提着开山刀回来把我劈成两半。”

“可我不知道那是Chris，”Zach感觉自己很委屈，“如果我知道那个人是Chris，我一定毫不犹豫就答应下来了。”

“别用结果论来思考问题，Zach。即使十年前你就认识了Chris，按照你那时候的性格，也不一定会答应的。何况就算你愿意，Chris也不同意。否则他就不会离家出走了。”Joe试着安慰沮丧的弟弟，“好在十年后你们还是见面了。你并没有错过Chris，该是你的还是你的。命运是多么奇妙啊！”

“这一点也不奇妙，简直是糟透了！简直是一坨狗屎！”Zach发出长长的狂躁的呻吟，“你不明白，Joe，你什么都不明白。我可以告诉你实话，Chris到现在都没有接受我的示爱，他甚至在发情期里都拒绝我的标记，因为他有个该死的心结，或者苦衷，随便你怎么称呼那玩意儿。而那个狗屁的苦衷就是我！是我！我就是那个逼得他不得不离家出走的alpha！我就是那个让他不敢敞开心扉去爱的原因！多么讽刺啊，我还赌咒发誓要弄死那个让Chris伤心难过的人渣呢！现在看来这倒是容易得很，我只要拉开窗户从这里跳下去，所有的事情就都能解决了！”

“不不不，Zach，你得冷静下来。听我说，这不是你的错。你对十年前发生的事情一无所知，而且主观意识上你从没想过让Chris痛苦——”

“他为这件事担惊受怕了十年，Joe！”

“那也是他自己选择的。是他选择用这种方式反抗父亲为他安排的一切，他做出了选择，就应该承担后果。”Joe尽量温和地说，“听我说，Zach，你是关心则乱了。你心疼Chris的遭遇，就因为这跟你有点关系，你就拼命往自己身上揽责任。但这事实上并不是你的错，当然，也绝不是Chris的错。可你这种想法除了让自己感觉更糟糕之外没有任何作用，也没法帮助Chris哪怕一星半点儿。假如我们非要追究是谁的责任，那也是Robert Pine的。如果他对Chris多一点尊重和关心，也许事情就不会发展到今天这样了。”

情绪发泄过后便是深深的无力感，Zach让自己重重地陷入沙发，声音像孩子一样无措：“我只是觉得这无法接受……我爱Chris，真的很爱，甚至连我自己都无法理解为什么这么爱他……我希望他过得开心，假如我能做得到，我愿意为他扫除一切麻烦。可在我纠结了好一阵后却发现那个让他不开心的因素是我……”

“我知道。我知道。Zach，亲爱的，既然你有这份心，你还担心什么呢？Chris一时不能接受你，是因为他还想不通，毕竟那时他还是个孩子，这件事对他的影响挺大，久而久之就成了他的心病。心病需要心药医，而你就是那个给他开药的医生，你的诚意和坚持就是最好的药方，懂吗？自责和后悔是你现在最不需要的两种情绪了。”

“可要是他永远都想不通怎么办？”Zach紧巴巴地问。

“不会的。”Joe失笑，“世上没有那么无情的人。即使有，也绝对不是Chris。”

“你怎么能这么确定？”

“因为我比你大，臭小子，我经历的事情比你多，懂的也比你多。”Joe再次深深地叹气，被突然孩子气的Zach和浓浓困意搅得心烦意乱，“求你了，明天就去找Chris说清这一切。看在上帝的份上，我都要变成半个心理专家了。”

“好吧。我会试试。”Zach仍然有些不确定，“别忘了你保证过的。”

“是是是，我保证过了，该死的混球。”

“好吧，谢谢你，老哥。”Zach不情愿地跟Joe道别然后挂断了电话。

 

 

TBC


	15. 第十五章

作者碎碎念：本章有撒泼蛮横不讲理的小公举Chris，特此警告，特此警告，不适者请点叉叉……

 

Chris一走出电梯就看到Zach和他的两条狗坐在他门前。

“你在这里干嘛？”Chris轻轻皱眉，有点不习惯Zach蜷缩起来的神态，看上去有点失落和脆弱，完全不像以前意气风发的那个alpha。Noah和Skunk看到他倒是亲热地凑上去，他弯下腰摸了摸狗狗的脑袋。

“我在等你。”Zach抬头看着他——一瞬间Chris甚至从alpha的眼神中看出了抱怨和委屈，那样子简直像一只被主人关在门外的大型犬。Zach一边说一边试着从地上站起来，发麻的双腿完全不听使唤。在他第一次尝试宣告失败后，Chris瘪了瘪嘴，伸出手去将他拉了起来。

“谢谢。”Zach几不可闻地咕哝了一声，站稳身体，恋恋不舍地放开Chris的手。

Chris神色淡淡地点点头，接着问：“你等我干嘛？”

“我认为我们需要谈谈。”Zach说，紧张地注意着Chris的反应，担心他会说出“我们没什么好谈的”之类的话。而Chris只是接着问：“谈什么？”

“很多。你的过去。我们的现状。还有未来，我们的未来——如果有可能的话。”Zach抿了抿嘴唇，“这可能是场很长的谈话，我们一定要站在门口谈吗？”他眨巴着眼睛。狗狗在绳子的拉扯下不情愿地蹲回他的脚边，抬头一起看向Chris。“去你家好不好？我有点想念你做的焗饭了，我还没吃过晚饭呢。”他的肚子应景地响了一声。

三重狗狗眼的威力几乎无人可挡，Chris也仅仅犹豫了一秒钟就点头答应了：“好吧。那它们呢？”他指了指蹲在Zach脚边的Noah和Skunk，两只狗狗极有默契地一起朝他摇起了尾巴。

“要是你嫌它们碍事，我可以把它们送回1701……”

“不用，一起过来吧。”Chris打断他，从口袋里掏出钥匙开门。Noah和Skunk立刻像两只跟屁虫一样跟了过去。

两只狗狗到了新环境中都很亢奋，这里闻闻那里瞅瞅，高兴地满屋乱窜，绳子和呵斥都无法打消它们的热情。

“没关系。”Chris完全不介意狗狗们在他家里玩闹。他把背包和书本暂时放在厨房的椅子上，翻过倒扣在料理台上的两个马克杯，回头问，“我想喝红茶，你要来一杯吗？”

“好。”Zach简单地说。其实他想说什么都不用，Chris这么做明显是在拖延时间。他同意跟Zach谈谈，但不代表他乐意这么做。

终于，水烧开了，茶叶也冲好了。Chris将杯子端到Zach面前的茶几上，然后捧着自己那杯窝进单人沙发。

“你想跟我谈谈，那我们就开始吧。”Chris的声音里倒听不出不情愿的意思来，只是他的目光一直躲着Zach。

“要是你实在不愿意，我们也可以改天再谈……”Zach以退为进地说。Chris摇头打断了他，“不，就现在谈。反正早晚也要说到这些的。”

“好吧。”Zach点点头，“你最近还好吗？”

“我没什么不好的。”

“我了解到的可不是这样。”Zach撇撇嘴，“Karl说你最近一直精神恍惚，不是在发呆就是唉声叹气。他责问我是不是跟你吵架了，为什么还没有和好。我觉得再不解释这个问题他就得冲过来揍我了。”

“Karl无权向你透露我的情况。”Chris板着脸说。

“他关心你，Chris。我也是。”

“他误以为你是我男朋友。”Chris生气地瞪着Zach，“而你放任他产生这种错误的想法。”

“我告诉他我在追求你，这不算撒谎。”Zach无辜地说，“而且你对我也并不是全无感觉，不是吗？”他恳切地看着他。

Chris迟疑了，过了好一会儿，他摇了摇头：“我甚至不知道那种感觉是不是喜欢，我分不出它是发自内心的情感还是信息素带来的性吸引力。”

“我才不信，Chris。”Zach翻了个堪称宠爱的白眼，“你是个成年人了，也经历过发情期。你绝对知道这两者的不同。”他朝Chris的方向挪了挪，尝试将手覆在Chris的手背上，“请你仔细想一想，回忆你跟我在一起时的情景，想想那时你的感觉。你绝对能发现它和信息素带来的生理性冲动不同。”

Chris没有挣开Zach的手，但他逃避地闭上了眼睛。

“当然，我不否认外貌和信息素也是吸引彼此的两个重要因素。”Zach继续说，“但这只是最基础，也是最肤浅的。如果没有情感上的共鸣，再美的容貌，再诱人的信息素，也会有令人厌烦的一天。好好想一想，Chris。难道你每次见到我时，心里一点欢喜都没有吗？”

Chris紧闭着眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖着，轻轻摇了摇头。

“当我们一起讨论文学的时候，你会觉得枯燥乏味，度日如年吗？”

又是一次摇头。

“当我向你表示关心，当我们之间发生肢体接触，拥抱、亲吻，或者做一些更亲密的事情时，你真的毫不心动？”

Chris再次摇头，睫毛变得湿润起来。

“Chris，睁开眼睛看着我。”Zach轻声请求。Chris的眼睫颤抖着，慢慢睁开双眼，Zach写满包容和理解的眼睛正温柔地望着他，“你看，你其实是喜欢我的，连你自己都无法否认。为什么你不能试着接受我呢？”

“我很害怕……”过了好一阵，Chris轻轻吸了口气，嗓音沙哑地说，“我每天都在担心，某天我父亲终于看够了这些他所谓的‘闹剧’，就会把我带回去，逼迫我嫁给一个陌生的alpha。就因为他相信这能给他带来利益。”他抽了抽鼻子，努力维持着情绪稳定，尽管在Zach看来他就快要哭出来了。

“继续说，Chris，把那些不愉快的事都说出来，”Zach抚摸着Chris的手臂，他更想给Chris一个拥抱但又怕吓到他，“你可以信任我。那些事在你心里藏了太久了，你需要倾诉和发泄。任何时候我都愿意做你倾诉的对象，而且会竭尽所能地帮你解决这些问题。”

Chris慢吞吞地点点头，继续说：“他是个很强势的alpha，我有个姐姐，也是alpha，所以他坚信他的儿子也应该是个alpha，是Pine家名正言顺的继承人，将来会继承他的理念，继续在政坛中长袖善舞。他花了很多精力培养我，努力把我塑造成他想要的那种人，不管我是不是愿意，也不关心我真正想做什么。人人都羡慕我父亲有个聪明又得体的儿子，可他们从不关心我过得快不快乐。”

Zach无声地握紧了Chris的手。他想到了自己。他年仅7岁时便失去了父亲，他能理解缺失父爱是一种怎样的感受。但他至少还有母亲和哥哥的照顾与关爱，而且他的父亲活着的时候也从没逼迫Zach做任何他不想做的事。

“一切一直持续到我14岁那年，第二性征开始发育，我的身上开始散发出omega信息素。”Chris难过地闭了闭眼，“我父亲大失所望。他什么都没说，但他的失望都写在眼睛里，每一次看向我时我都能感觉到。他的态度慢慢变得冷淡起来，也不再费心向我灌输他的政治理念，我趁机提出想要读文学专业，他也答应了。”

Chris天真地以为他获得了自由，却没想到父亲仍然没有放弃操纵他的人生。Robert不甘心费心培养的儿子只能成为一个相夫教子的omega，即使Chris将来注定只能嫁给一个alpha，他也希望尽量从这桩婚姻中获得最大的利益。因此第二年，他在和一个来自东海岸的商人谈话时提出要让Chris和对方的alpha弟弟结合。惊怒之下的Chris选择了离家出走。

“我不敢轻易爱上别人，因为我知道早晚有一天他还会来找我。他放任我离家出走十年并不是因为他找不到我，而是没有找到合适的利益合作方，一旦他认为有利可图，他就会以为我着想为名劝我回家。”

“他这次来找你也是因为这个？”Zach紧紧皱眉，他又想揍人了。

Chris痛苦地点了点头：“他没有明说，但我能猜到。他只有在想让我为他做什么事时才用那样温和的语气跟我说话。”

“绝对不能答应他，Chris。”Zach脑中的Chris专用警报器被触发了，有人窥伺自己属意的omega让他十分不爽，“你是个人，不是他的玩偶，不是他想送给谁就送给谁的。”

“我当然拒绝他了。十年前当我还是个孩子时就不会答应这种事，十年之后我依然不会答应。”Chris又吸了吸鼻子，“可他也不会轻易放弃的。”

“我明白。”Zach温暖的手指紧紧地握着Chris的手。Robert Pine纵容儿子离家出走十年，可见其狠心，也可见其耐心。“我会帮你的，虽然我现在也没有多少头绪，但我不会放任他把你带走，更不会让你陷入政治婚姻里。”

“谢谢你，Zach。”Chris小声说，回握住Zach的手，心里充满感激、温暖，还有一点愧疚。Zach没有嘲笑他的软弱，他理解Chris，而且承诺会帮助Chris，即使Chris曾经那么残忍地拒绝过他。这让Chris觉得自己简直是个混球。他还有点想哭，考虑到他已经不在该死的发情期而那些荷尔蒙也不该对他造成影响，这有点丢人，但他就是忍不住。管他呢，他已经压抑了太久了。

“就算你现在在我面前哭出来，我也不会嘲笑你的。”Zach像是完全看透了Chris的心思，体贴地将茶几上的纸巾盒递给他，“发泄出来对你有好处。”

“我才没有要哭。”Chris嘟着嘴逞强地说，还是抽了张纸巾擤了擤鼻子，“谢谢你愿意听我说这些，我都不知道该说什么好了，我曾经那么对你……”

“你真的没必要对我说谢谢。”这下轮到Zach心虚地垂下眼睫，“我现在做的一切都是我应该做的。要是你知道了真相就不会这么感激我了，说不定还会狠狠揍我。”Chris用湿漉漉的眼睛不解地看着他，他不得不做了一个深呼吸，“我就是……我就是那个alpha。我就是那个来自东海岸的富商的弟弟。”

有那么一会儿Chris的表情完全是空白的，就好像Zach说的根本不是英语一样。接着他的怒气毫无预兆地爆发了：“出去！”他猛地从沙发上站起来，趴在他脚边的Noah被他吓得退了一步，“从我家滚出去，带上你的狗。”

“Chris……”

“我不想听你解释！”Chris感到伤心且愤怒，他知道自己正在失去理智，因为他能听到自己像个戏剧女王一样冲Zach大声叫喊，“就在几分钟前我还以为能完全信任你！我甚至以为你真的会帮我！”

“你现在仍然可以信任我，Chris。”Zach将双手举到胸前，手心朝外，“我也会像自己承诺的那样帮你……”

“怎么帮？你就是那个alpha！你就是我十年来的噩梦！”Chris激动地脸颊涨红，随手抄起手边的某样东西朝Zach扔去，然后他可惜地发现那是个毫无杀伤力的抱枕。“滚开！就算那个alpha是你也不行！我父亲根本没有征求过我的意见，那个提议不算数！”

“该死的，Chris，冷静！”Zach的火气也上来了，“没有人说那个提议算数，你别自己吓自己！”

“你明明知道这一切，”Chris气得全身颤抖，“你明明什么都知道……”

“我不知道，Chris！该死的，我当时什么都不知道！没有人告诉我你父亲想把他的omega儿子嫁给我，你不能把这一切全怪在我身上！”Zach大声为自己辩驳，但他一吼完接着就后悔了。Chris是有些不讲理，但那是因为他太过伤心太过生气，离家十年又因此受尽惊惧委屈，在得知Zach就是那个让自己害怕得逃走的alpha以后有这样的反应也是正常的。他应该体谅，应该理解，应该用更温和的方式来解释这件事，而不是像Chris一样失去理智地大吼大叫。

“是啊，你当然没什么错！完美又高高在上的alpha们有什么错！错的是我，Zach，谁让我生来就是个卑弱的omega！”

“Chris！”Zach厉声喊他的名字，然后做了个深呼吸，压抑着用信息素逼迫Chris妥协的冲动，“你并没有错，我们谁都没有错。在昨天之前，我根本不知道十年前你父亲希望我们两家联姻的事情，Joe从来没有向我提过，因为连他也不喜欢这个提议。不是只有你一个人反感政治婚姻。十年前我们并不认识，那时的你对我来说只是一个毫无关系的陌生人，难道我就愿意被人安排被人操纵去标记一个我不喜欢的omega吗？”

“很好。”Chris怒极反笑，当听到Zach说并不愿意标记他时胸口感到一阵闷痛，“看起来我们已经达成了共识，既然你不情我不愿，你还在这里浪费时间干什么？立刻从我家里滚出去！”

“Chris……”

Zach还想解释些什么，但失去理智的Chris已经听不进去了。他弯腰摸到一个玻璃烟灰缸（完全是为Karl准备的，因为Chris自己并不抽烟，家里也很少来客人）狠狠掷出，Zach及时低头躲过，烟灰缸撞在了墙上，破碎的玻璃四处弹开。原本被两人的争吵惊吓到的狗狗们都躲进了厨房。

“我讨厌你！”Chris伤心地大吼，陆续扔光了身边的几个抱枕和一本书后，他整个人都扑了过去，对着Zach一顿拳打脚踢。

“Chris！”Zach试图捉住他的手，Chris的攻击看上去凶猛实则毫无章法，加上omega的力气总是小于alpha，在挨了不痛不痒的几拳后Zach便捉住了Chris的手腕，将他带进自己怀里，然后牢牢禁锢住他。“Chris，嘘，冷静下来……”这时的Zach已经完全明白过来，觉得心痛又好笑，Chris并不是真的对Zach生气。他只是在发泄，他的委屈，他的孤独，他的担忧，十年来积压在心里的所有负面情绪统统以这种形式发泄出来。说到底，Chris骨子里仍然是那个娇生惯养的小少爷，即使他已经孤身在外生活了十年。Robert Pine口中那个娇贵的Chris并没有被时光和艰辛磨灭，只是被掩藏在了朴素的衣着和封闭的心扉之后。当他独自一人时，他便是独立坚韧又清高的Chris，而当他发觉有人可以依赖时，他又变回了那个敏感脆弱爱撒娇的omega。

“嘘……宝贝，冷静下来，没事了，没事了……”Zach紧紧搂着Chris，不断亲吻Chris的耳朵和颈后，手掌轻抚Chris的头发，耐心地劝哄Chris冷静下来。怀中的身体已经放弃了反抗，软软地趴在他身上，没有任何动作，只是令人心疼地微微颤抖着。

“我讨厌你。”

良久，Zach才听到Chris小声说道，声音有些嘶哑，但他的双手却与他宣称的相反，轻轻环住了Zach的后背，同时Zach感到自己肩窝处的衣服被打湿了。他体贴地没有问那是什么。

“你说的不是真的。”

“是真的。”Chris抽了抽鼻子，“我真的很讨厌你。”

“好吧。那真可惜。”Zach无奈地笑了，“我还是挺喜欢你的。”他又侧过头去吻了吻Chris的耳朵。

“你得赔我的衬衣，Chris。这可是阿玛尼。”安静了一会儿后，Zach试着开玩笑说，“在沾满你的鼻涕眼泪之后我可不想再穿了。”

“滚开。”Chris在他背后轻轻捶了一下，“那太恶心了，我才没有流鼻涕。”说完他又响亮地抽了一下鼻子。

Zach笑着又把Chris抱紧了些。

等Chris的情绪完全平复下来已经是五分钟之后的事了。他从Zach的怀抱中退开，眼镜歪在一边，眼圈红红的，脸也是红红的，蓝眼睛被泪水浸润之后像刚刚抛光过的蓝钻，美丽惊人。

“下次你决定跟我打架时，最好先通知我一声，我好把Noah和Skunk送回去。”Zach主动替Chris扶正眼镜，打趣地说，“否则你在它们‘最受欢迎人类排行榜’上的排名就要下降了。”

Chris嗫嚅地说了声对不起。Noah和Skunk始终躲在厨房，听到动静消停了以后才敢探出头来看他们。Skunk像是被吓到了，一直焦虑不安地在厨房踱来踱去，不时发出吠叫声。

“没事了，Skunk。”Zach冲厨房喊道。狗狗听到自己的名字后停了下来，蹲在Noah旁边轻轻摇了摇尾巴。

“我想让你知道，我来找你并不是因为赞同你父亲的提议，要你遵从他的意愿跟我结合。”Zach看向Chris，语气真诚地说，“但是命运真的很奇妙，我们十年前就该认识了，你的离家出走抹去了这个可能，可是十年之后，我又遇到了你。”

“只是巧合而已。”Chris小声说，始终低垂着眼睛，被泪水沾湿的睫毛还在微微颤抖。

“那也是很美妙的巧合。”Zach轻轻捧起Chris的脸，让他抬头看向自己，“我想让你知道，我追求你是因为我喜欢你，不是因为我必须要和某个omega结合，也不是我看中他的家庭会给我带来多大的利益。只是因为我喜欢你。Zach喜欢Chris。你懂吗？”

Chris点点头。

“那么，你的答案呢，Chris？你愿不愿意给我们一个机会？”Zach问，“我知道你仍然心存顾虑，我们可以慢慢来，一旦你认为我们进展太快，或者我的行为让你感到不舒服，你马上告诉我，我们就放缓一些。只是，别再一味拒绝我了，好吗？”

“我不能保证……”Chris不安地吸了一下鼻子，心中溢满感动和羞愧，“我在这方面也许会做得很糟糕，我从来都不擅长处理感情上的问题。”他结结巴巴地说，“但是，我愿意尝试……接受你，试着放下我的顾虑……”

“Chris！”Zach的眼里绽开明亮的笑意，这已经比他期待的回答好太多了，他高兴地想要抱起Chris转圈圈，而且压抑不住想要亲吻Chris的冲动。

“这可能会花很长一段时间……”Chris试着补充几句，希望Zach更加慎重一些。他对自己并不是很有信心，也不想先给Zach希望又让他失望。

“我会等的，Chris，多久都会等。”Zach咧开嘴笑着，“我可有的是信心和耐心。”

 

 

TBC


	16. 第十六章

作者碎碎念：进展缓慢啊缓慢……但是最后Zach尝到了一点小小的甜头~

顺便大家猜猜那个蛋糕店老板是谁【喂

 

Zach答应了Chris要慢慢来，但这并不意味着他明白要怎么“慢慢来”。

在他过往的经验中，搞定一个omega从来没有这么艰难过。毕竟他是一个有傲人资本的alpha，他的财富、他的外表，甚至是他的信息素，无一不是吸引omega的利器，只要他招招手，有的是omega愿意匍匐在他身下，欢天喜地地接受他的标记。

但他不能像对待从前那些omega一样对待Chris，因为一来Chris并不被那些肤浅的东西吸引，二来他认为Chris肯定值得更好的。这和以往为了玩乐和发泄的行为不同，他想和Chris维持长期稳定的感情关系，这个期限极有可能会无限延长直至他们年老甚至死去。换句话说，他希望能和Chris共度一生。

Zach从未如此严肃认真地对待过一段感情，这种体验对他来说是陌生的、新奇的，甚至是无措的。他花了很大劲儿才成功说动Chris试着接受他，所以更不能搞砸这个来之不易的机会。他必须慎之又慎，拿出最完美的计划来。

以前那种看对了眼就把人往床上带的做法肯定是行不通的，名车、豪宅、奢侈品，这些Chris也不怎么感兴趣。他们倒是可以一起聊聊文学，不过Zach并不乐意他们每次约会都变成读书交流会。他希望给Chris的体验是完美动人的。为此他甚至google了一下诸如“情侣之间必做的十件事”、“从朋友到情人”、“如何打动omega的心”之类的文章。那里面大部分内容都是幼稚可笑的，还有一些肉麻得让人起鸡皮疙瘩。但是Zach发现当他把文章中的情侣替换成他和Chris的时候，那些建议突然都变得十分诱人了。

“你觉得我约Chris去海洋馆怎么样？”中午在公司一起吃饭时Zach鼓起勇气征求Joe的意见。兄长的表情立刻让他后悔问出了刚刚那句话。

“……棒极了。”Joe掩饰地端起杯子喝了一口，“蔚蓝的海水，多彩的鱼群，纯真又梦幻的人鱼表演，你们还可以去看海狮顶球。Chris一定会喜欢的。”

“我是认真的！”Zach不满地踹了Joe的椅子一脚。他知道不该来问Joe，因为Joe一定会借这个机会狠狠笑话他，但他没有其他更合适的人选了。毕竟这不是个可以拿到公司会议桌上来讨论的问题，而他那些所谓的朋友们的建议一个都不中用。

“我也是认真的。”Joe放下杯子叹了口气，“而且说真的，在海洋馆除了这些你还能干啥？”

“我不知道。”Zach挫败地瘪着嘴，“我还从来没有正儿八经地约会过呢！你又不是不清楚我从前是怎么追那些omega的。”

“我宁可自己不清楚。”

“重点问题是，Chris会喜欢吗？”Zach不理会哥哥的小声吐槽，“他会不会觉得这……太过幼稚？我甚至不知道他喜不喜欢海洋动物……”

“Zach，我的老天爷啊！”Joe捂着脸哀叹，“你现在突然变成十七岁了吗？”

“我需要你的帮助。”Zach恳切地看着他，“你是我哥哥，你比我年长，我不找你还能找谁呢？”

“拜托，我是个商人，不是青少年恋爱关系指导老师。”Joe翻着白眼，“这些问题你应该去问Chris，问他会不会觉得去海洋馆幼稚，问他更喜欢海洋动物还是陆地动物，要是他不喜欢海洋馆，你还有动物园、天文馆、美术馆甚至游乐园可以选择。”

“游乐园？你认真的？”Zach鄙夷地皱起眉毛，“我和Chris都不是小孩子了！”

“重点不是去什么地方约会——好吧，地点是个很重要的因素，但更重要的是爱情，是你们两个的感觉。要是你们情投意合，我保证不管去哪里约会都会很浪漫，哪怕你半夜两点约他去遛狗他都会答应的。”

Zach若有所思地点点头。

“当然，你不能真的半夜两点约Chris去遛狗，我就是打个比方，你明白吗？”Joe想了想，又补充道。

“我才不会蠢到半夜去骚扰Chris的睡眠。”Zach掏出手机在屏幕上戳来点去，无视了Joe“那你怎么好意思半夜骚扰我”的抱怨。

“你在干嘛？”

“给Chris发短信，问他这周末有没有空，顺便查一下附近所有的海洋馆、动物园和美术馆。”他想了想，“还有游乐园。”

 

事实证明海洋馆约会的策略是成功的，Chris看起来很开心，尽管他们并没有看到人鱼表演或者海狮顶球，大部分时间都呆在海底隧道或者单独的展示厅里，隔着厚厚的亚克力玻璃便是蔚蓝色的海水，鱼群不断从他们头顶或者身边游过去。他们低声交谈，仔细阅读每一块铭牌上的说明，就像两个来海洋馆学习的学生一样。Chris拍了很多小丑鱼的照片，他告诉Zach自从看了《海底总动员》之后他就爱上了这种可爱的小鱼，那满足的样子甚至让Zach兴起了买个豪华水族箱给他养小丑鱼的念头。

有了这个开端，接下来的事情就顺利多了。Zach发现其实他不需要刻意选择约会地点，因为就像Joe说的那样，只要是和Chris在一起，无论做什么他都很高兴。而且Chris看起来也很喜欢这样随性自由的方式。他们有时会去Starry Night，在浓郁的奶油甜香中消磨几个小时的时光——顺便说，Zach终于见到了那位热爱诗歌的店长，而且令他大吃一惊的是对方竟然是个身高一米九的壮汉，有一身令男人嫉妒令女人尖叫的健硕肌肉，下巴上还有一片粗犷的胡茬，完全不是Zach之前想象的那种戴着眼镜文质彬彬的形象，不过他的澳洲口音还是挺可爱的。有时候他们会在学校里散步，各自抱怨不听话的下属或者不听话的学生，然后溜去校外在路边的小吃车里买两个看起来很不健康的汉堡。也有些时候他们哪儿都不去，就窝在他们的公寓里，有时在Chris那边有时在Zach那边，一个捧着书，另一个捧着笔记本电脑，互不打扰，Noah和Skunk趴在他们脚边呼呼大睡，气氛安静但不无聊。

Zach觉得自己真的恋爱了。他特意跑去Joe的办公室告诉对方这件事，趴在办公桌前春心荡漾地笑着，看得Joe差点把手里的文件夹糊在他脸上。

“我看得出来。”Joe凉凉地说，“十米开外都闻得到你身上那股恋爱的酸臭味。”他理了理手上的策划书，“不过我该说你太迟钝吗，你和Chris约会都快三周了，加上之前你单方面追求他的时间更长，而你竟然现在才意识到自己恋爱了？”

“那不一样。”Zach嗔怪地看了哥哥一眼，又一脸梦幻地摇了摇头，眼神里写满喜悦和憧憬。

Joe看起来快要吐出来了。

“哪里不一样？”

“就只是……不一样。我说不上来，但我觉得我离那个目标更进一步了……”

“Chris说爱你了？”Joe挑眉打断Zach。后者立刻像被霜冻摧残的植物一样蔫了下来。

“没有。”

“他让你吻他了？”

“……没有。”Zach闷闷不乐地咬着嘴唇，哀怨地好像如果他手里有一朵花他就会一片一片揪掉它的花瓣，“但是……”

“你们至少上了两次床，还约会了三个星期，而现在Chris甚至都不让你吻他？”Joe同情且怀疑地看着他。

“我恨你。”

“不客气。”Joe不痛不痒地摆摆手，完全没理会Zach丢给他的哀怨眼神，“你觉得自己恋爱了，那也只是你觉得。看起来Chris却不是这么想的。”

“我不知道是不是我哪里做的不好。”Zach泄气地挠了挠头发，“我觉得气氛很棒，Chris看起来很享受也很放松，但是每次我觉得我们可以更进一步的时候他就退缩了。你相信吗？已经三周了，可我们之间纯洁得连个晚安吻都没有！”

“你必须要有耐心，Zach。”Joe皱着眉看他，“要知道不是所有人都习惯认识没几天就急着滚到床上去。显然Chris是个慢热型的。”

“我已经够有耐心了。我对其他omega可从来没有持续这么久，Chris已经破纪录了。”Zach抱怨，“而且我不明白他在躲什么，我们明明做过比接吻更亲密的事。”

“那就更加耐心些。”Joe温和地说，“你也说了，那是其他的omega，而Chris是不一样的，真爱总是要独特一些。”

“上帝啊，真爱……”Zach无力地摊在Joe的办公桌上，“什么时候我的真爱才肯让我成为他的真爱？”

“耐心，Zach，耐心。记住这一点，必要的话把它写在你的手心里。”Joe嫌弃地抽出被Zach的脑袋压住的报纸，“要知道那件事梗在Chris心里十年了，你总得给他足够的时间让它消解。而且实话实说，你们两个发生亲密关系时，充其量只能算是炮友，一夜激情后就各回各家，什么负担都没有。但发展成稳定的情侣关系就复杂多了，也许Chris只是比较慎重而已。慢慢来，Zach，这可是你向Chris承诺过的。”

“好吧，慢慢来。”Zach使劲翻着白眼，“见了鬼的慢慢来。”

 

Zach兴致勃勃地邀请Chris本周六晚上一起吃晚饭时遭到了拒绝，这是三周以来Chris第一次拒绝他的邀约。

“我很抱歉，Zach。”Chris不安地抿着嘴唇，“可周六是我同事的生日，我已经答应她参加她的生日聚会了。”

“哦，那没什么。我是说，没问题，你当然可以去。”Zach维持着笑容好让自己显得不那么失望。他喜欢和Chris随性自在地相处，但也想偶尔炮制一次浪漫的约会。因此他花了好几天挑选了一家主题餐厅，预定位置，甚至连灯光和音乐都和餐厅商量好了。他打定注意要给Chris一个惊喜，结果Chris却告诉他去不成了。

“真的很抱歉，Zach，我不是故意要拒绝你的邀请……”Chris看出了他的失落，感觉更加歉意。

“别这么说，Chris。我以为我们之间不需要这么见外的。”Zach双手握着Chris的肩膀。“你有自己的生活，没有人规定你的世界必须围着我转。”他叹了口气，宽慰Chris的同时也在说服自己，“而且我也觉得你平时太宅了，你该多出来走走，和朋友们见见面。至于约会，我们今后还有很多时间，有的是机会一起吃晚饭。”

“我只是不想让你感到失望。”

“我知道。我不会说自己一点也不失望，但我能处理好这个。”Zach又笑了笑，“毕竟，我可不是那些情绪敏感的十三岁女生。”

Chris也因为这句话弯了弯嘴角。

“你希不希望……我是说，也许我可以跟你一起去？”Zach充满期待地看向Chris，“我还不认识你的同事们呢，除了Karl。我认为如果我们要长期相处下去的话，互相了解一下彼此的朋友也是有必要的，你觉得呢？”

“呃。”Chris咬了咬嘴唇，看起来有些为难，“这个……Zach……”他紧张地抬头看了Zach一眼，“我还没有准备好……把你介绍给我的朋友们……”

“哦，好吧。”Zach点点头。“好吧，我能理解，毕竟我们还……”他叹了口气，没能继续说下去。

Chris张了张嘴，有一瞬间看起来有点后悔拒绝了Zach。“我只是想，嗯，等我们的关系更进一步的时候再告诉他们，等我更加确定的时候。”他小心地打量Zach的神色，“Zach？”

“好的。当然，没问题。”Zach弯起嘴角，Chris小心翼翼的神情让他仅剩的那点不情愿也彻底消散了。“得了，别用那种眼神看我，好像我是个多么小心眼的人似的。”

“你知道，我这几天一直在考虑一个问题，”Chris紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“我在想，在我们两人的关系中，我是不是应该表现得更主动一些？”

Zach心头微微一跳，然后在心里默默给出了肯定答案。但当他对上Chris认真询问的眼神时却发现无法把那句话说出口。他用了一个反问来代替回答。

“你觉得呢？”

“我不知道。”Chris看起来有点烦躁，好像他本来指望从Zach这里得到一个确切的指导意见，而他就会遵循这个意见行事似的。“我只能告诉你我对严肃认真的恋爱关系毫无经验，我不知道如何拿捏分寸，把握尺度。如果我做得太过惹你厌烦怎么办？如果我做得不够让你认为我对这段感情并不用心呢？”

“Chris。”Zach轻声喊他的名字。Chris抬起头，专注地等着Zach接下来的话。“我不会假装我在这方面懂得很多。因为事实就是如此，尽管我在性方面……经验丰富，但是和一个omega认真经营一段感情，我也是第一次。我的疑惑也许并不比你少。”

Chris看着他，轻轻点头。

“我的建议是，我们应该对彼此更坦诚，当我们对这段关系有任何疑虑或担忧时我们都该及时提出来，而不是继续小心翼翼地猜测对方的心思。我相信及时的沟通能解决很多问题。”Zach思索着说。

“你说得对。”Chris继续点头，“两个人商量总比一个人胡思乱想好得多。”

“没错。”Zach微笑着，双手顺着Chris的肩膀爬上去，捧住他的脸颊，“我们谁都不是情感或心理方面的专家，Chris。也许我们会犯错，会发生误会和争吵，如果我们吵架，惹彼此不高兴，也只是我们尝试摸索的时候用错了方法，或者选错了方向。如果我们不想让这种误会或争吵毁掉我们未来的关系，我们就得多多沟通，把我们的感觉告诉彼此。好吗？”

“好的。”Chris认真地望进Zach温暖的眼睛里，“我会试着那么做的。要是我有什么想法，我会记得先跟你聊聊。”

“我也是。还有，如果有些事你觉得不适合跟我说，可以试试跟Karl聊聊，一个已婚人士的意见会更有用一些。”Zach最后笑了笑。

“我会的。”Chris郑重地答应着，突然又显得有些不好意思起来，“还有，我想说，谢谢你包容我，Zach，我总是在犹豫，考虑这考虑那，没办法像你一样坚定果断……”

“你认为我坚定果断？”Zach笑着摇了摇头，“你真该去问问Joe，问问他花了多少时间来开导我。事实就是我跟你一样充满了不确定，不确定该怎样爱你，不确定你是否愿意接受我为你安排的一切。我的情况并不比你好多少。”

“我感觉自己被安慰到了。如果连你这样的花花公子都不能确定，我也不觉得我的想法很丢脸了。”Chris开玩笑地说。Zach抗议地撇了撇嘴。

“时间不早了，你该去休息了。要是我没记错，你明天还有一上午的课。我敢打赌那些学生们一定不愿意看到他们的Pine教授趴在讲桌上睡过去。”Zach说着，收拾好自己的东西，起身准备离开。

“我从来都没有在课堂上睡过觉。”Chris抗议说。

“那就继续保持。”Zach笑着说，最后在门口停下来。“那么，晚安，Chris。”

“晚安，Zach。”Chris眨眨眼。就在Zach转身的瞬间，他突然冒出了一个大胆的想法。

“Zach。”Chris叫住他，几乎立刻又变得踟蹰起来。

“怎么了？”

“呃，我想……我们是不是……我是说……”Chris深吸一口气，鼓足勇气说了出来，“我们是不是该有个晚安吻什么的？”他的脸随着话音落下立刻红了起来。

惊喜立刻点亮了Zach的眼睛。“Chris，”Zach高兴地凑近，“我还以为你不想要这个。”

“哦，我是觉得，如果我们打定主意尝试成为一对，我就不该总是摆出一副拒人千里之外的样子，对吧？”Chris脸红地解释。Zach笑着凑过来，Chris闭上眼睛，感觉对方温热的嘴唇轻轻落在他的嘴唇上。一个纯洁柔情的亲吻。

“晚安，亲爱的。”Zach轻声说。

“晚安。”Chris回应道，一直紧绷的心情骤然轻松了许多。

 

 

TBC


	17. 第十七章

作者碎碎念：英雄救美……嗯。上次忘记过更新这边了OTL

PS本章有医生出镜嘿嘿嘿~

 

 

意外发生时，Zach正在Chris的教室里听他讲课。

每每处理完公司事务后，Zach就会偷溜出来找Chris。如果两人都有空，就会一起去喝杯咖啡，或者四处走走。如果Chris有课，Zach就会混进学生群里听他上课。其他学生们都认真做笔记时，他就看着Chris微笑发呆。

Joe私下里吐槽过几次Zach不把心思放工作上，不过最终还是默许了这种行为。毕竟他是一个宽宏大度又善解人意的哥哥，而且现在终于有个人能让Zach收心安定下来也是很好的。

这天Zach像往常一样坐在前排靠近走道的位子上，这里既不会打扰其他学生，视野又好。尤其是当Chris离开讲桌背对着学生们板书时，挺翘的臀部和Zach的视线几乎在一个水平线上。很快，Zach的意识就从Chris讲课的内容上飘走了，他想起了发情期的Chris，想起对方紧实的臀肉在自己手掌下的触感，像熟透的水蜜桃一样甜美多汁——他摇摇头勒令自己停止这种情色的念头，在坐满了学生的教室里硬起来可不是什么值得骄傲的事。同时他想到以后应该建议Chris换掉那些过于修身的牛仔裤。那简直——太过招摇了。

突然，教室的门被一股蛮力撞开了。一个穿着黑色夹克衫和牛仔裤的年轻alpha跌跌撞撞地冲了进来。

“Carly！”Alpha声音嘶哑地喊着明显属于某个女生的名字，“Carly！你在哪儿？为什么你要离开我？”

“先生，”Chris放下手中的讲义，略带责备地看着对方，“我们正在上课。你的行为无疑是在扰乱课堂秩序……”

“闭嘴！”年轻人冲Chris大吼，眼神涣散，表情却相当狰狞。Zach眼尖地看到对方袖口下藏着一把黑色的手枪，他的心蓦地沉了下去。

“Chris！”Zach着急地小声喊Chris的名字，使劲给他递眼色。坐在Zach前排的几个女生也看到了来人手中的枪，惊慌地尖叫起来。

“他手里有枪！”

原本安静的教室因为这句话而炸开了锅。学生们哄然而起准备逃出教室，这嘈杂的动静惹怒了持枪的年轻人，他大吼着“安静！”，竖起手枪朝着天花板开了一枪，教室里立刻爆发出更响亮的尖叫，又在第二声枪响后归于寂静。

“Carly！”年轻的alpha情绪起伏很大，盛怒之后很快又变得哀戚起来。他一屁股坐到了讲台阶梯上，看着眼前这些战战兢兢的学生，发出一声响亮的抽泣，继续呼唤着某个名叫Carly的女生——Zach猜测那应该是他的女朋友，他们可能吵架而且很有可能分手了，失去理智的男生于是来她上课的地方找她。操！多么狗血又无聊的情节，上帝诅咒那个Carly和她不成熟的男友。囿于那人手中的枪，Zach只能担忧地望着讲台边的Chris。他的omega绝对被吓到了，Zach只想冲过去紧紧抱着他，但是他现在什么都不能做。

“Carly？”持枪的男生起身走近第一排座位，抓住一个留着长卷发的beta女生的胳膊。“Carly？”他可怜巴巴地问道。女生颤抖着摇了摇头。

“我……我不叫Carly……”

男生松开她又走向另一个女生——同样留着长长的卷发——询问她是不是他的Carly。女生一个劲地摇头，已经快被吓哭了。

看起来那个Carly是个留着长卷发的女生，Zach想道，他不安地看着讲台上的Chris，趁这个机会向Chris猛递眼色，暗示他趁机逃出去报警。Chris焦急地摇了摇头。他是个老师，这种情况下他不能把学生们丢给一个持枪的歹徒，而且他也放心不下Zach。他趁着年轻的alpha背对他时迅速给Karl拨出了电话，然后把手机装进裤子口袋。他相信学生们一定也用其他方式偷偷发送了一些求救信息。

在连续询问了好几个女生并发现她们都不是Carly以后，持枪的alpha又变得愤怒起来，他开始大声叫喊，抱怨Carly不再爱他，抱怨Carly背叛了他们之间的誓言，并开枪打碎了教室里的吊灯。枪声和溅落的玻璃碎片又引起了一波短暂的尖叫。 

“等一下！”在持枪者将枪口指向一个临近他的女学生时，Chris喊住了他，并把声音提高了好几度，希望Karl能听到他所有的对话，“别伤害我的学生，拜托了，你想要什么我们都可以商量。”

“我想要什么？我想要我的Carly，可她跟着别的alpha跑了！”年轻人声嘶力竭地吼道，将枪口调转方向瞄准Chris，“你！把我的Carly还给我！”

“我不认识一个叫Carly的女生，我也没有从你身边把她带走。”Chris举起双手，无视Zach几乎变得愤怒的目光，缓缓从讲台上走向年轻人，“但是我相信一定有其他人见过你的Carly，你把枪放下，我帮你去找Carly。她是个学生，我猜？刚好我是个教师，我可以帮你找到她。”

“你可以帮我找到Carly？我的Carly……”持枪的年轻人神思恍惚地微笑起来。他的神情和行为让Zach想起那些磕了药的人。Zach以前的朋友里就有几个瘾君子，他见过他们嗑药之后的反应，也像这个年轻人一样神志恍惚，瞳孔放大，情绪大喜大悲剧烈起伏。他们甚至怂恿过Zach加入他们，但Joe知道这事后几乎是用枪指着Zach的脑袋逼他跟那些所谓的朋友们绝交了。

“是的，当然。我们会找到她的。”Chris用上了他最诚恳的语气，“别激动，我们可以好好商量。不过在此之前，你介意告诉我你的名字吗？”

“我的名字？”对方恍惚地问。Chris点点头。“我叫……我叫Edmund……”

“好的，Edmund，”Chris双手举在胸前，又慢慢向前走了一步，“我叫Chris。我可以帮你找Carly，不过我希望你能让我的学生们先出去，好吗？毕竟有这么一大帮人在这里实在太碍事了。”

Alpha没有立刻回答。Chris将这理解为Edmund同意了。他朝一旁摆摆手，示意前排的学生们赶快逃出去。

“不！”Edmund突然大叫，朝门口方向开了一枪，几个快要逃出去的学生尖叫着抱头蹲了下来。“任何人都别想出去！任何人！”他强调着，把枪指向Chris的额头，“别以为我不知道你在想什么，他们逃出去就会报警！”

算你还有点脑子，不过闹出这么大声响，傻子都能猜到发生什么了，Zach想道。他默默计算着趁歹徒不备迅速冲上去撂倒对方并夺枪的成功几率，但是他不敢冒险，枪械走火可能会伤到Chris和学生们，而夺枪失败的后果可能比走火更严重。操，为什么那个天杀的禁枪法案还没有通过？

“你不是真心想帮我！”Edmund愤怒地大声指责。这时所有人都听到了楼下传来了隐约的警笛声，学生们不由地松了口气，但Edmund看起来就像遭到了挚友背叛一样伤心，“你欺骗我，像Carly一样！”

“我没有骗你……”

“警察就在外面！他们很快就会冲进来了，你只是在拖延时间而已！”

“我是真心想帮你，”Chris又朝前踏了一步，似乎毫不畏惧朝向自己的黑洞洞的枪口，“但你也得帮你自己，Edmund。用手枪威胁一群无辜的人就能帮你找到Carly了吗？Carly看到你做出这种事后就能回头了吗？”他冷静地劝说道，“放下枪吧，Edmund，趁一切还不晚。”

“我不能。我必须找到Carly，”Edmund摇摇头，“我必须……”他走向Chris，枪口抵住Chris的额头——Zach吓得心脏都要停跳了——“我必须逃出去……”他又吸了吸鼻子，“我很抱歉，你是个好人，你肯帮我找Carly……但我必须得逃出去，我保证不会伤害你，我只是想要逃出去……”

“嘿，你！”Zach从对方语无伦次的话里听出了些什么，他站了起来。Edmund紧张地将枪口转向他。“如果你想找一个人质帮你逃跑，我不认为他是个合适的选择。”

“没有人征求你的意见！”也许出于对陌生alpha的敌意，Edmund在Zach面前显得更加紧张了，“退后！”

“放松点，伙计。”Zach甚至弯了弯嘴角，而Chris看起来都快不会呼吸了 ，“我只是提出一个对我们俩都好的建议。你瞧，他是个omega，体力方面他不如我，逃跑过程中他会拖累你而我不会。再者，如果我是你，我会挑一个分量更重的人当我的人质，这样警察就不敢轻易开枪了。你认为一个普通的大学教授和Quinto集团董事长的弟弟哪个分量更重些呢？”

Edmund张了张嘴：“Quinto？那个Quinto集团？”

“没错，就是你认识的那个Quinto集团。”Zach举起双手向他走了一步，“听着，放他们走，我可以保证你能逃出去。为了保护我的安全，我老哥一定会向警方试压让他们不要开枪，他甚至可以给你提供足够的钱逃跑，只要你不乱来的话。”

“为什么？”Edmund不解地皱眉，“你有什么企图？为什么要帮我？”

“理由就是他。”Zach安静地说，又向Chris的方向看了一眼，眼睛满是温柔。Chris离Zach只有几米远，但Zach却不能给他一个简单的拥抱，“我看重他，就像你看重你的Carly，我无法忍受我的omega被别人用枪指着脑袋，你也是个alpha，你应该懂我的心情。”他呼出一口气，“求你了，如果你需要一个人质只是为了逃出去，那么抓我吧，放掉我男朋友和他的学生们。拜托。”

即使是在被一个持枪的歹徒威胁的危急情况下，仍有许多学生被Zach的这番发言感动了，证据就是原本死寂的教室里响起了一阵轻轻的唏嘘声。甚至连Edmund看起来都有些动容了。

“Zach……”Chris哑声念着他的名字，轻轻摇头，“求你，这很危险……”

“我知道，但我必须这么做，Chris，我不能眼睁睁看着你受到伤害。”Zach露出一个安抚的笑容，“别担心，Edmund不会伤害我的，他还得靠我帮他逃出去呢。”他看向Edmund。教室外警察们已经开始喊话了，Edmund没有多少选择。

“好吧……”Edmund咬了咬嘴唇，绕到Zach身后，用胳膊勒住他的脖子，枪口指向他的太阳穴，“最好别耍什么花样！”

“你最好也别乱来。”Zach警告说。Edmund比Zach矮一些，用这个姿势挟持他显然并不明智，既遮挡视线又容易绊倒。说真的，如果不是在这种情况下，Zach一定会好好教他如何正确地挟持人质。而且Edmund太紧张了，毒品已经明显影响了他的判断力和灵活度，出错只是早晚的问题。而Zach要做的就是等待机会。

他们开始慢慢往门口移动。教室外警察还在用扩音喇叭喊话，Zach能感到Edmund的手在颤抖，打在他颈后的呼吸急促又沉重。他都忍不住可怜起这个家伙来了，Edmund绝对不适合当坏蛋。

机会在他们快要走到讲台时出现了。某个慌乱的学生不小心碰掉了他的文具盒或者其他什么东西，突兀的声响对于众人紧绷的神经来说都是一种惊吓。Zach能感到贴着他的Edmund被吓得颤抖了一下，注意力和枪口都转向了发出声音的方向，而这就是最好的机会了。他迅速抱住勒住他脖子的那只手臂，右手的手肘猛地向后撞去，击中了Edmund的肋骨。趁Edmund吃痛弯腰时他又抓住了对方持枪的那只手，拧住对方的手腕想要把枪夺下来。

一切几乎都是同时发生的，盒子摔在地上的脆响，学生们的惊呼，Edmund注意力被转移，Zach发动攻击然后和他扭打起来。Chris完全没有时间反应。紧接着又一声枪响震住了所有人。

“Zach！”

Chris真切感受到了那种能让心脏骤停的恐惧，就像有人对着他的心口开了一枪。他的脑袋一片空白，不记得是怎么冲到纠缠在一起的Zach和歹徒身边去的，也不记得怎么分开了他们。他似乎花了好几分钟才看清在地上抽搐的那个是Edmund——扭打中Zach的拳头击中了他的喉咙，软骨卡进了气管让他呼吸困难。

教室的门又一次被凶暴地撞开，这次冲进来的是全副武装的警察。不过他们来的稍微有些晚了，Edmund已经被Zach打倒，他们能做的只有没收他的武器然后把在地上扭动的凶犯抬走。

“Chris！Chris，好了，已经没事了。”贴在脸颊上的温度让Chris找回了一点真实的感觉，眼前模糊的深棕色也逐渐变成Zach担忧的眼睛。他跪在冷硬的地面上，这才意识到自己颤抖得有多厉害，他的喘息听上去像个快要溺水而死的人。

“Zach……”Chris哽咽着，在Zach的支撑下才没有丢脸地软倒在地上。他靠着Zach的肩膀平复呼吸，双手紧紧抱着Zach，等那种可怕的恐惧感稍微退却一些后，他的怒火又腾地燃烧了起来。

“你他妈是不是脑子有病！”Chris带着眼泪吼道，“他手里有枪你这个白痴！你不要命了吗！”

“小声点亲爱的……”Zach畏缩地小声讨饶，“有很多人在看你呢……”他用眼神瞟了瞟周围的学生和姗姗来迟的警察们，Edmund被抬走后还有不少人留在教室里，饶有兴味地看着他们两个。

“——你可能会死！”Chris无视了他们继续吼道。有几个好事的学生已经掏出手机开始录像了。

“Chris，拜托你冷静点。”Zach无奈地试图用一只手揽住Chris，他知道Chris只是被吓坏了，“我没有生命危险，只是需要……”

“上帝啊，Zach……”Chris惊恐地说，发现Zach左边的袖子被鲜血濡湿成了深红色，“你受伤了……”眼泪开始在Chris的眼眶里打转，他颤抖着双手停在Zach受伤的手臂上。

“是啊，正如我刚打算告诉你的那样。不不不，别露出那种表情……”

“你他妈是不是——”

“Chris，我伤口很疼。”Zach可怜兮兮地说，这句话成功地让Chris停了下来。

“操你的……”他红着眼眶骂道。

“哦，饶了我吧——”Zach捂着胳膊翻了个白眼。该死的为什么还没有人来替他包扎！“看在我刚刚制服了一个歹徒还负伤的份上，拜托，我需要一个医生。”

“我们之后会好好谈谈这件事的，Quinto先生。别以为这样就完了。”在被警察拉起来去找医生之前Chris如此说道。Zach只觉得哭笑不得。

 

“左上臂穿透性伤口，不过没有伤到骨头。不幸中的万幸。”医生拿着Zach的诊断结果，在上面勾了几笔，“已经消毒缝合过了，注意伤口别沾水，别干力气活，别吃辛辣刺激的食物，明白吗？”

Zach点点头。

“需要住院吗，医生？”Joe关心地问。

“看你们的意思了，其实这点小伤在家修养就行。我们床位很紧张。” 

“不，想都别想，”Zach抢在Joe前面开口，“你知道我有多讨厌医院。”

“那就回家去，”医生将诊断结果交给身边的护士，双手抄进口袋里，“记得来按时换药就行。”

“我会提醒他的。”Joe瞪了Zach一眼，保证道。

“再好不过了。还有，建议你有时间带他去神经科检查一下，从没听说有人敢跟一个嗑药嗑嗨了的瘾君子夺手枪的。”医生显然已经从警察那里听说了事情经过，重重哼了一口气，继续毒舌道，“只有胳膊挨了一枪已经是最最幸运的结果了，那枪口要是再偏转几厘米，打中的很可能就是他的肺部，那时候麻烦可就大了去了。他的行为说好听了叫英勇无畏，说难听了，就是愚蠢透顶。”

“我不得不深深地赞同你的每一个字。”Joe在一旁叹息道。

“嘿，我从一个歹徒手下救下了一整个教室的学生！”Zach不满地挥手抗议，“我制服了一个持枪的罪犯！”

“这不是需要我关心的内容。”医生斜着眼看他，“惩治罪犯是警察的工作，而我只要保证你们这群头脑发热的年轻人还有小命继续折腾就行。”他白了Zach一眼，又给他开了一堆药，示意他可以出院了。

“Chris呢？”一出门口，Zach就迫不及待地问。

“他好得很，没有受伤，也不用吃药，录完口供就回来了，现在可能在大厅那里等着呢。”Joe叹了口气，一把拉住想要往外冲的Zach，“听着，Zach，别再做这种事了，你今天害我差点心脏病发作。我知道你看重Chris，但你也得想想我，想想妈妈。”他挠了挠头发，“就——别再随便逞英雄了好吗？”

“我没有随便——好吧，我懂了。我以后不会这么做了。”Zach看到哥哥的表情后及时改口。Joe轻轻拍了拍他没有受伤的那只胳膊。

“那么，你打算回家养伤了？”

“这个嘛，事实上我打算回那套小公寓。”

“告诉我你不是认真的，”Joe无力地扶着额头，“你能不能让我省点心，Zach？你在那边谁来照顾你？”

“我只是胳膊受了点伤，又不是残废了。”Zach小声抗议，“再说，不是还有Chris吗？”

“哈，Chris。”Joe冷笑地叉着腰，“原来这才是你的阴谋，趁着受伤好博取Chris的同情。”

“是计策。”Zach纠正他的说法，“要创造更多和Chris相处的机会，Chris他——哦，你见过Chris了是吗？你觉得他怎么样？”Zach期待地看着Joe。

“如果我夸他很棒，你会乖乖跟我回家养病吗？”

“不会。但还是请夸他，说他很棒。”

“他是很棒，Zach。你简直鬼迷心窍了。”

“谢谢。我知道我的眼光也很棒。”

“好吧，随便你。”Joe无力地摆了摆手，看起来很需要一次心脏外科检查，“我下班后会去看你的。你得保证老实养伤，别整其他的幺蛾子——”

“和Chris在一起不算‘整幺蛾子’……”

“上帝啊，你只要说‘好’然后闭上嘴就行了！McCoy医生给你缝合伤口的时候为什么没有把你的嘴也一起缝上！”

“好的，老爸。”Zach举起一只手做出投降的动作，“顺便说，McCoy医生是谁？好吧，我不问了。”他在Joe的瞪视下悻悻地闭嘴。

“那么，”Joe做了个深呼吸，不断提醒自己Zach是个病人，还是他弟弟，他不可能真的暴打他一顿，“你打算怎么跟Chris说？”

“实话实话，就说我讨厌医院，所以打算回去养伤。”

“你还真是有恃无恐啊。你不怕Chris拒绝你吗？他也有自己的工作。”

“我没要他一天24小时都陪着我。再次声明，我只是受伤，并没有残废。”Zach思索了几秒，“不过由我来说确实太明显了，所以，亲爱的Joe——”

“不，Zach，你想都别想。”

“这桩任务就交给你了，就算是为了我的幸福——”

“你不能像使唤一个佣人那样使唤我。”

“我这是像使唤我的哥哥那样使唤你，亲爱的Joe。”Zach亲热地搂着哥哥的肩膀，然后使出他的招牌狗狗眼，“拜托了？”

“我一定是上辈子做了太多坏事，上帝才派你这个魔鬼来折磨我。”Joe唉声叹气地说，把Zach的手臂从肩膀上推下去，“等你真正追到了Chris，就得回公司给我当牛做马，知道吗？我要把所有难缠的客户都交给你对付，不是吓唬你。我他妈真是为你操碎了心。”

 

 

TBC


	18. 第十八章

作者碎碎念：仍然进展缓慢……最近卡文卡得飞起OTL

 

 

Karl拎着一个包装精美的果篮敲开了Chris家的门。

“嗨，Karl，快请进。”Chris转身好让Karl进屋。他瞥见了好友手中的东西。“呃，你是来探病的吗？”

“是的。”

“Zach没住在我这边。”

“我知道。”Karl把果篮放在茶几上，“我只是想先来看看你。”他把双手抄进裤子口袋，目光平静地看着Chris。

“我挺好的。”Chris捏了捏衣角，莫名地有些紧张。一般Karl摆出这种姿态的时候，代表他想进行一次谈话，而且内容多半不是Chris想听的。

“看上去是的。”Karl点点头，将他上下打量了一番，又绕过他看了看厨房。料理台上摆着切了一半的蔬菜和杯盘碟盏，看起来有些杂乱，“你打算改行做厨师了？”

“我正在准备晚饭。”

“以你一个人的饭量来看，挺铺张的。”Karl挑眉评判道，“也有我的份吗？很久没来你这儿吃饭了。”

“呃——”Chris怔了怔，然后点点头，“当然，要是你想在这里吃晚饭的话……”

“开玩笑的，Chris，知道这是给Zach的份。我不会抢的。”Karl撇了撇嘴。

“Karl……”Chris无力地嗔怪，脸颊隐隐发热起来。Karl看到他的神情忍不住翻了个白眼。

“Zach不喜欢吃外卖食品，觉得太油腻了。而且在医院的时候Joe也拜托过我照顾一下Zach……”Chris试图解释。

“他拜托你，你就答应了？”

“不管怎么说他都是为了救我和学生们才受伤的……”

“就我从电话里听到的内容来说，他受伤是因为自己的冲动和莽撞。我都听说了，警察已经在教室外布置了狙击手，如果那个凶犯再不投降就予以击毙。可没等警察动手，他却先和人家打起来了。”

“Zach又不知道那个。他想的只是尽可能保护每个人……”

“Chris，”Karl又一次打断他，目光显得有些严厉，“你一直在帮他说话。你已经彻底被他的英雄行为收服了吗？”

Chris紧紧闭上了嘴巴。

“我并不赞成他的行为，”良久，Chris叹了口气，“那很危险，也的确像你说的那样，很莽撞。可他的出发点是好的，他是为了救人而不是逞英雄耍酷什么的。”他轻轻咬着嘴唇，脸红了起来，“我只是……有点感动……”

Karl长长地叹了口气，接着露出一个微笑：“所以这代表你们之间的问题彻底解决了？你前段时间状态很不对，我一直以为你们吵架或者分手了，紧接着你们突然又像两个傻瓜高中生一样玩起浪漫约会来，在我以为可以放心的时候又来了一出英雄救美——人生如戏啊！Chris，你们俩都快把我搞糊涂了。”

“你就别打趣我了，Karl。”Chris懊恼地捂住脸，“这中间的过程很复杂……”

“刚巧我是个喜欢听故事的人，”Karl看了看腕表，“距离晚饭还有点时间呢。你可以给我来杯热茶，然后一边做饭一边跟我说。我对你们俩的爱情故事挺有兴趣的。”

 

Chris把他和Zach从相遇到现在经历的一切全都告诉了Karl，甚至包括一夜情的那一部分。Karl听完以后简直目瞪口呆。

“你就非得把自己的人生活成小说不可吗？”他皱着眉看着Chris。

“你知道这不是我想要的。我本来只想安安静静地过自己的生活，但是……”但是Zach闯进了Chris的生活——不，这还不全是Zach的责任，因为在酒吧时Chris没有拒绝Zach的邀约，在那之后他也没有坚决地拒绝Zach的追求。事情发展成现在这样Chris至少要负50%的责任。

“我早就告诉过你了，”Karl哼道，“你那时候就是在玩火。哪个omega会吃饱了撑地去招惹一个alpha，而且还是为了那么一个无聊的缘由？”

“Karl——”Chris呻吟着捂住脸，“行行好，别再教训我了，好吗？”

“我是在关心你，小子。你以为我愿意像妈咪一样在你耳边念叨个不停吗？”Karl使劲用手指戳着桌子。

“我妈咪都没这么念叨过我。”Chris咕哝着，“好吧，我很感谢你，但是……”

“省掉但是后面的内容吧。”Karl双手抱在胸前看着他，“我们要谈论的是你和Zach。我想知道的是，在你们费力折腾了这么久以后，一切是否已经尘埃落定了？你现在已经确定自己的心意了？”

“如果我说不知道，你会骂我吗？”Chris小心地问。

“会的，我会揪着你的耳朵骂到你明白过来为止。”Karl干巴巴地说，“这问题没有你想象得那么难以回答，Chris，爱，或者不爱，选一个。给你自己个痛快，也给Zach个痛快。”

“Karl……”Chris有点慌了，Karl从来没有这么严厉地跟他说话。

“你不能永远都这么犹豫不决，这对Zach不公平，对你也没什么好处。如果你一直不回应，再热的心也有变冷的一天。”Karl语重心长地说，看着Chris的模样又有些不忍心，不由得放轻了语气，“其实你心里早就有了答案，只是没有勇气说出来而已，对吗？”

Chris沉默不语，低头望着锅里的炖饭，又加了一点切碎的欧芹和番茄搅拌了一下。

“好吧，来给你看点东西。”Karl打开手机递给Chris，“我得说你那些学生们真是心大，被一个持枪的瘾君子劫持的时候居然也没忘拍视频发推特。”他撇了撇嘴，“瞧瞧吧。”

Chris接过了手机，点击播放键。视频是从Edmund的背后拍的，正好将Zach和Chris的反应都拍得清清楚楚。他听见手机里传出Zach的声音，Zach说他看重Chris，Zach在所有人面前称他为男朋友，Zach说他无法眼睁睁地看着Chris受伤。他看到了自己的表情，那么惊惶无措，而Zach看向他的视线却一直那么温柔和坚定。

“这一段在网上点击率很高。”Karl在一旁解说道。视频中Edmund已经被打倒了，Chris跪在Zach旁边生气地冲他大吼，而Zach却在小心翼翼地安慰他。Chris不知道从别人的角度来看这一段居然如此——羞耻。上帝啊，他当时真的哭了吗？

“我去网站上看了看下面的评论，你都不知道有多少人在哭嚎他们的狗眼被闪瞎。还有个戏剧学院的学生表示要根据这一段写一个剧本。我猜你下周去学校的时候要带上墨镜和保镖了。”Karl继续打趣道。

“Karl……”

“开个玩笑而已，不过说实话，我认为Zach对你是真心的。”

“我知道。”Chris低声说，把手机交还给Karl。

“你不能让你父亲影响你一辈子，”Karl轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“该让那些事过去了，你应该敞开怀抱拥抱新生活。像个男人一样，Chris，承认你喜欢他并没有那么难。”

Chris抬头看向Karl，好友鼓励的微笑让他心头一暖。“是的。”他轻轻点头，“你说得对。我不能总是活在他的阴影里。”

“你能想开最好。”Karl鼓励地看着Chris，“我一直都觉得你过去活得太累了。这是你自己的人生，Chris，你得自己把握机会。”

“我会的。谢谢你，Karl。”

 

Chris将香气四溢的香肠炖饭装进保温盒里，扣好盒盖。

“你真的不打算在这里吃晚饭吗？我做了三人份的炖饭，足够吃的。”

“不必了。我预料到跟你们两个一起吃饭可能会很尴尬，尤其在你想通了打算跟他做一对甜蜜情侣之后。”Karl挑挑眉，“我去打个招呼就行。”他提上果篮跟着Chris出门。

Zach的家看上去还算干净，虽然主人并没有多么用心收拾，但因为他这边东西少，所以看上去还是比较整洁。Noah和Skunk先是热情地对Chris表示了欢迎，然后开始围着Karl转圈圈，不停地嗅来嗅去，直到Zach轻声呵斥它们离开。

“请坐。”Zach把扔在沙发上的外套挂起来，又胡乱擦了擦茶几上的水迹，“抱歉，Skunk刚刚打翻了我的水杯……”

“我来吧。”Chris放下保温盒，从Zach手里接过毛巾，仔细将茶几上的水擦干。“你的袖子湿了。”他提醒道，“你最好去换件衣服。”

“正这么打算呢。”Zach点点头走回卧室。过了一会儿，又从卧室里探出脑袋来。

“Chris，能帮个忙吗？”Zach满脸无辜地看着他，“我的手臂，你知道，不太方便……”

Chris下意识地看向Karl，后者立刻低下头假装研究起地砖上的花纹来。“好的。”他答应道，跟着走进卧室。

Zach已经脱掉了衬衣，露出锻炼得宜的胸肌和浓密的毛发，alpha的气息令Chris几乎屏住呼吸。“抱歉，我的左手没法举太高。”

Chris控制着视线不四处乱飘，最终落在Zach缠着层层纱布的左手臂上。卧室里没开空调，有些清冷，但他的脸颊却在隐隐发热。

“你要换的衣服呢？”

“这件。”Zach指了指放在床上的蓝色圆领毛衣。

Chris拿起那件毛衣，挽起下摆，小心地让Zach套进两只手臂，然后让Zach低下头去套上领子，最后把下摆拉下来。

“打从幼儿园后就没有人帮我穿过衣服了。”Chris帮Zach抚平肩膀上的褶皱时Zach微笑着说。Chris抬起头，Zach的眼睛里亮晶晶的，闪着某种让他心慌的情绪。Chris突然意识到他们两个凑得太近了。这真要命，他应该退开一些，或者说点什么，太尴尬了，但他只是停在那里，仿佛被某种力量困住了。

“你真好闻，Chris。”温热的气息拂过Chris的脸，Zach的手臂松松地环住他的腰将他拉近。

“Zach……”Chris轻轻开口，声音近似喘息。Zach的嘴唇离他越来越近，他闭上眼睛，紧张的同时又有点欣喜，还有一点想要豁出一切狂热。他微微颤抖着，就这样吧，他想着，彻底放弃了抗拒，感受着Zach温暖的嘴唇落在他的唇上，他的手臂悄然圈上Zach的脖颈。

“咳——”卧室门口突然发出的声响让两人吓了一跳。Chris满脸通红地推开Zach，视线在衣柜和地板之间瞟来瞟去，就是不敢抬头。Zach则懊恼地瞪着门口的罪魁祸首，一脸WTF的表情。

“我只是奇怪为什么换个衣服会那么久。”Karl表情无辜地倚在门框上，对于打断他人的好事毫无罪恶感，“友情提示，下次办事前记得关好卧室门。”

“还要把无关人等全都赶出去。”Zach板着脸，咬牙切齿地补充。

“没错。”Karl愉悦地点点头。Chris看起来简直想找个地缝钻进去了。

“我今天是来探望病人的，现在探病结束，我想我也该离开了。”Karl轻快地说，“好好享受你们的二人世界吧，虽然我不认为以你现在的状况能做什么。”他意有所指地瞥了瞥Zach的手臂。

“Karl！”Chris懊恼地叫道。

 

养伤期间Zach和Chris总算取得了一些进展，虽然还是仅止于拥抱和亲吻，但Zach对此心满意足。胳膊上的伤口让他有更多的时间和更正当的理由和Chris腻在一起。Chris几乎把授课之外的全部时间都花在了Zach身上，帮Zach准备晚餐，打扫卫生，陪Zach一起遛狗，甚至都在Zach这边备课。Zach对于这种一抬头就能看到Chris在他不远处坐着的人生感到受宠若惊，他觉得自己完全被Chris宠坏了，以至于当他伤口逐渐愈合，Chris也不再把所有课余时间耗费在他家后，Zach感到了真切的空虚寂寞，他发现自己无时无刻不想知道Chris在做什么。

现在，他正站在Chris门前。Noah和Skunk一左一右蹲在他脚边，对于为什么主人在敲门这个简单动作上浪费了好几分钟的时间感到疑惑不解。Skunk抬起爪子在门上扒拉了几下，扭头望向Zach，似乎在催促他赶快敲门。

“Joe说我没必要每分每秒都跟Chris黏在一起，但是……好吧，我就是想这么做，管他呢。”Zach自言自语道，抬手在门上轻轻扣了几下。

门没过多久就打开了，从后面探出了Chris湿漉漉的脑袋。

“Zach？”Chris眯着眼睛问。

“……”Zach一时呆住了。Chris穿着浴袍，明显刚刚洗过澡，身上带着一股湿漉漉的水汽和柠檬味沐浴露的清香，脸颊和脖子透着诱人的粉色。他没有戴那副粗笨的黑框眼镜，蓝眼睛因为近视看起来有些迷蒙。这幅景象几乎剥夺了Zach的思考能力。

“晚上好，Chris。”Zach好不容易找回语言能力，感到喉咙有些发紧。他不自在地咳了一声。“不好意思，我不知道你刚刚在……洗澡。”

“没什么。”Chris用挂在脖子上的毛巾擦了擦头发，从门后走出来。Skunk立刻欢天喜地地凑过去，对着他光着的小腿又蹭又闻。

“嗨，你们好啊，Noah、Skunk。”Chris弯腰挠了挠狗狗脑袋，接着看向Zach，“找我有事吗？”

“没什么特别的事……就是想看看你在做什么。”Zach回答，视线在Chris的嘴唇和锁骨之间瞟来瞟去。Chris信息素和沐浴露的味道糅合成一股独特的气味，他努力控制着不要在Chris面前丢脸地做深呼吸。

“两周后有场学术交流会，我正在准备材料，然后洗了个澡。”Chris回答说，“你呢？”

“今天上午去了公司，开了几个小会，签了几份文件，然后跟Joe吃了顿晚饭，中间还去了趟医院。”

“医生怎么说？”

“伤口差不多愈合了，也不会影响手臂的灵活度。”Zach抬起胳膊转了几圈，“谢谢你Chris，多亏你的照顾我才恢复这么快。Joe说改天一定要请你吃饭。”

“我也没做什么，何况你是为了保护我才受伤的。”Chris有些不好意思起来。他身上只穿了一件浴袍，水汽蒸发后有点发冷，忍不住颤抖了一下。

“你先进去吧，外头太冷了。”虽然舍不得离开，但Zach更舍不得看到Chris被冻感冒。

Chris点点头，不幸的是他转身的同时Noah也跟着蹭了过去，门被狗狗轻轻一推便合上了。

两人都因为这个突发状况愣住了。Chris刚刚洗过澡，听到敲门声就出来了，身上只穿了浴袍和拖鞋，没带钥匙没带手机。他把自己给锁在门外了。

“Noah……”他低头看向狗狗，Noah正努力摇着尾巴，用它湿漉漉的眼睛无辜地回望着他。Chris发现自己说不出任何责备的话来。他愣愣地看着自己的门口，对眼前的状况感到哭笑不得。

“抱歉，Chris。”Zach急忙说，“我可以打电话叫人来弄开……”

“已经十点多了，还会有人愿意在这么冷的晚上出来工作吗？”Chris叹了口气，将浴袍裹得更紧一些。

“或者，我可以帮你找一家酒店先住一晚上……”Zach努力克制住上前拥住他的欲望。

“真的？”Chris挑眉，看起来好像被逗乐了，“给我找一家酒店住，这是你的想法？”

不！当然不是！我希望你来我这边住！Zach在心里呐喊，表面上还要艰难地挤出一个真诚的微笑。操，做个绅士真是太烦人了！“……你知道Quinto家也涉足酒店行业，你愿意的话我甚至可以帮你安排一套总统套房……你笑什么？”

“明明还有更简单的解决办法，Zach，你却舍近求远让我去住酒店？”Chris看着他的眼睛问，脸颊有些泛红。Zach恍惚地意识到那可能并不是因为洗过澡的缘故，他的心脏突然剧烈地跳动起来。

“我只是……试图表现得体贴一些。”Zach嘴硬地说，被Chris看穿心思让他有些莫名地心虚。不，为什么他要心虚呢，又不是说他有什么不可告人的企图！

“我以为与其让只穿了一件浴袍的男朋友在这种寒冷的晚上出去住酒店，直接住你家才是更体贴的选项。”Chris咬了咬嘴唇，Zach的表情看起来像中了百万大奖那样晕乎乎的，“上帝啊，我居然真的说出来了……”

“Chris！”Zach咧着嘴傻笑，“我真不敢相信……”

“只是单纯地住一晚上而已。”Chris警告地看着他，接着又后悔地咬住嘴唇，说得好像真的会发生什么似的。而Zach只是一个劲地点头。

“来吧，Chris，别在这里站着，你都快冻坏了。”Zach激动地揽住Chris的肩膀，欣喜地走向1701，“让我看看能不能给你找一条新的被子。”

“还有睡衣。”

“睡衣，是的，没问题。”

 

 

TBC


	19. 第十九章

作者碎碎念：Beta君最近出差了所以更新慢了点。Beta君辛苦了【鞠躬

 

 

Chris跟着Zach走进房间。屋子里暖气开得很足，乍一走进去让他忍不住打了个冷颤。

“我最好先给你弄一杯热饮。”Zach解开Noah和Skunk的项圈，放它们在屋子里撒欢乱跑，然后走向厨房。Chris则选择在靠近电暖气的沙发上坐下来。

前段时间Zach坚持在这里养伤，房间里的东西也渐渐多了起来，略显杂乱地摆放着，看上去更像一个单身汉的家而不是清冷简洁的旅店了。Skunk叼来了它最爱的绳球，摇着尾巴要Chris陪它玩丢球游戏，一向安静的Noah则选择趴在沙发前的脚垫上。

“试试这个。”Zach从厨房里端出一个印着卡通骨头花纹的马克杯递给Chris。

“可可？”Chris问，十分怀疑这个杯子实际上是给Noah或者Skunk用的，“你家里竟然还有可可？我以为你只喝那种几百美元一瓶的红酒什么的。”

“显然你对我还有一些误解。”Zach坐在Chris坐着的沙发的扶手上，弯腰挠了挠Noah背上的毛，“好吧，其实是Joe带来的。我不太喜欢这种甜腻腻的东西。”

“嗯哼。”Chris尝了一口热可可，然后不得不赞同Zach的话，的确太甜腻了。

“你想现在休息吗？我去给你找被子和睡衣。”

Chris点点头：“谢谢。还有，我睡沙发上就行……”

“你当然是睡床，Chris。”Zach用毫无商量余地的语气说，“我不可能让你睡沙发的。”虽然我更想我们睡在一张床上。

“可是……”

“我知道我的沙发很舒服，但是死心吧，它是我的。”Zach半开玩笑地冲Chris摇摇手指。他现在一点都不敢正视自己的内心。

“Zach。”Chris认真地看着他。Zach倾身环住Chris肩膀，用一个落在额头上的轻吻打断他接下来的话，“就给我一个表现体贴的机会吧，亲爱的，我想要我的男朋友睡得舒服点，否则我不会安心的。要是你非要坚持来睡沙发，我只能睡在你旁边的地板上了。”其实这样也好，你睡着的时候最好能滚下来，我在地板上接着你……

“你已经淋漓尽致地表现过你的体贴了。”Chris轻声咕哝，吞下了“在我的发情期里”这几个字。Zach假装听不懂地眨了眨眼睛。

“就这么定了，你睡卧室。”Zach起身走回房间，将自己的枕头和被子抱来铺在长沙发上，然后返回去给Chris找出一身睡衣。令人庆幸的是睡衣上没有可爱的骨头花纹。

“浴室橱子里有新毛巾，抽屉里有牙刷和杯子，其他的你只能用我的了。”Zach看着他，“希望你不会介意。”

“希望你不介意才对。”

“好吧，我猜做一对情侣就意味着要和你的男朋友混用一些东西。”Zach笑了笑，“我去给你整理下床铺。”只要想想Chris睡在他的床上，他就该心满意足了，现阶段。他们需要慢慢来。就这样，慢慢来。

“我可以自己来。”

“你去刷牙就行，就让我——”

“表现一下你的体贴。好吧。”Chris用脚趾头都想得出来Zach现在脑内正在想什么，他笑着翻了翻眼睛，走进浴室。

他花了几分钟时间打理自己，然后换上Zach给他找出来的睡衣。走出浴室时他发现Zach正在沙发面前试图将枕头拍得更蓬松一些。

“那么，我去睡了。”

Zach点点头：“晚安，Chris。”

“晚安。”

Chris走向卧室，发现Noah紧贴着他的小腿跟了过来。

“你晚上允许狗狗睡在卧室吗？”

“一般不会。它们有自己的窝，不过如果你喜欢可以让它们睡在床边的垫子上。”

“你想进来吗？”Chris低头看向Noah，狗狗轻轻地叫了一声。“好吧，我想你表达的够明白了。”他装作没看到同样瞪着狗狗眼的Zach，往旁边挪了挪好让Noah进去，正在追逐绳球的Skunk看到后也颠颠地跑过来。接着他关上了卧室的门。

棒极了。Zach看着一人两狗进了卧室，而他却被孤苦伶仃地关在了门外。他关上客厅的灯，把自己摔进沙发里，长长地叹了口气，一点都不想承认自己甚至有点嫉妒Noah和Skunk。Chris就在他的卧室里，在他的床上，穿着他的睡衣，光是想想这幅画面都能让Zach激动得打哆嗦。而事实上他正可怜兮兮地躺在沙发上羡慕自己的两只狗狗，因为它们能陪着Chris睡在卧室里而他不能。

Zach烦躁地翻了个身，还不到11点，他决定骚扰一下Joe。

[猜猜我在干嘛？]他给Joe发短信，出乎意料的是回信很快就到了。看起来睡不着的不只是他一个。

[不，不想猜。要么直接告诉我，要么滚蛋。]

[你真无趣。]

[只是不想这种无意义的事情上浪费时间。以及，你真无聊。]

Zach挑了挑眉，继续在手机上敲字：[Chris在我这里。]

[我为什么一点都不惊讶呢？大概是因为你们俩上周的时候还像一对连体婴一样黏在一起吧。]

[他在我床上。顺便我想说，他很适合蓝色的睡衣，蓝色很衬他的眼睛。]

[我的老天！你们俩又上床了？他终于愿意敞开胸怀接受你了？告诉我是不是很快就有一场婚礼了！]

[没有的事。]Zach不高兴地瞪着那个“又”字，继续写道，[他把自己锁在门外了，没带钥匙，我让他来这边住一晚，仅此而已。毕竟，我可是个体贴又成熟的绅士。]

[我会把这里的“绅士”理解为看得见却吃不着，憋青了蛋蛋还要强撑着的傻瓜。]

[这就是为什么我会这么讨厌你了，因为你一点都不懂得什么是委婉！我这会儿正他妈窝在沙发上呢！赌10美金你正在那头嘲笑我。]

[10美金是你的了。]

Zach对着手机屏幕恶狠狠地比了一个中指，尽管Joe根本看不见。他能想象出哥哥捧着手机幸灾乐祸的样子，感觉心情更糟糕了。

[乐观点，不管怎么说事情在向着好的方向发展。]

[没错，只除了我的蛋蛋并不这么认为。]Zach打完这句话，又觉得语气太过哀怨了，这让他看上去像个欲求不满的十七岁少年。他删掉了那句话，改成了“我知道”和“晚安”，没必要给Joe提供更多笑料了。

Zach放下手机，将被子拉高到胸前，说服自己赶快入睡。但他的大脑就是拒绝服从命令。现在他满脑子都是Chris刚洗过澡的样子，湿漉漉的头发滴着水，面颊粉红，整个人散发着湿润温暖的气息，没有擦干的水珠顺着皮肤滑进浴袍领子里——他多么希望用自己的手追逐那些水珠滑过的痕迹，用嘴唇爱抚Chris还带着水汽的皮肤，用自己的气味为Chris打上标记。或者什么都不做，只是简单地抱着Chris入睡，让Chris枕在他的手臂上，就像他在Chris的发情期里做过的那样。

哦，真是不妙……Zach发现自己好像硬了。不该在大晚上想这些事情的，他烦躁地扯过被子蒙住脑袋，希望让欲望自然消退，但他过分活跃的大脑里却不断闪现出发情期里的Chris，柔软、急切、湿润、顺从……好吧好吧，你赢了。他烦躁地掀开被子，一手伸入裤子里握住硬挺的性器，轻缓地撸动起来。

“世界上还有比我更可悲的家伙吗……”Zach轻声咕哝着，闭上眼睛快速套弄，想象是Chris的双手紧握着他，手指力度适中地碾过他敏感的顶端，抹开分泌出的清液，随后将他整根吞入，粉红的嘴唇因为不断吞吐性器而变得嫣红。Zach的嘴边溢出一声呻吟，幻想着Chris因为羞怯而涨红的脸，还有因为欲望湿润的蓝眼睛，快感像电流一样通过四肢百骸。

“Chris——”Zach轻喊着对方的名字高潮了，黏湿的精液射得满手都是。他瘫软在沙发上深深喘息着，沉浸在美好的余韵里。

“Zach？”

不远处响起的声音吓得他差点从沙发上摔下来。Zach像弹簧一样迅速弹起，看向声音传来的方向，黑暗中只能看出一个模糊的影子。

“你在叫我吗？”Chris小声问，声音听起来有些不自然。

“不……呃，没有，Chris……”Zach结结巴巴地说，大脑被吓得空白一片，想不出任何解释。谢天谢地客厅的灯是关着的，Chris看不到他窘迫的样子，但他还是扯过被子盖住了下半身。“我只是……嗯……嘿，你怎么还没睡？不习惯我的床吗？”

“我只是想上个厕所。”Chris依然站在原处，Zach几乎能透过黑暗看到他的犹豫和尴尬。操，真是丢死人了。“你是不是……”他做了个深呼吸，没有继续问下去，但空气中明显的alpha信息素已经说明一切了。“我……我去一下浴室。”他突然也有点结巴起来。

Zach羞窘地点点头，接着又意识Chris根本看不见他的动作。好极了，Zach，还能更蠢一点吗？他趁Chris去浴室时抽了些纸巾擦掉手上的精液，团成团扔进垃圾桶，并且提醒自己明天起床后一定要消灭罪证。

“你在沙发上睡得着吗？”很快，Chris从浴室里出来了。

“当然。我以前也经常睡沙发，习惯了。”Zach面不改色地撒谎道，“事实上，我现在就有点困了。”他装模作样地打了个哈欠，巴不得Chris赶快回去睡觉。

“好吧。我只是不希望你睡得不舒服。”Chris点点头，关上了浴室的灯，“晚安。”

“晚安，Chris。”

 

第二天清晨，Chris醒得比往常时间要晚。

他陷入了某个美好的梦境中，那种像是在甜蜜的爱情小说或电影里才会出现的梦境，他趴在床上，身下是云絮一样蓬松柔软的被褥和枕头，带着晒过后干燥的阳光味道，某种熟悉的气息环绕着他，像一个可靠又温暖的怀抱，让他感到全然的放松。他陶醉在这种令人舒适的气息里，每根骨头每个指尖都是酥软的。

接着，他感到一具沉重温暖的躯体覆盖上他，羽毛般的轻吻不断落在脸颊和颈侧，发梢蹭过他的皮肤。他怕痒地往旁边躲了一下，但对方随即又凑了过来，用带着胡茬的下巴磨蹭他的颈后，一条湿滑的舌头在他脸颊上舔来舔去。

“别闹……”他闭着眼睛咕哝，右手无力地挥舞着，想赶走枕侧扰人清梦的家伙。但对方十分轻易地避开了，随后某个毛茸茸的东西挤了过来，在他脸上拱来拱去，不遗余力地想把他叫醒。

“唔……Skunk？”Chris不情愿地睁开眼睛，视野被狗狗毛茸茸的脸占得满满的。嗯……狗狗？他从床上爬起来，四周陌生的摆设让他意识到这并不是他的卧室，随即他想起了昨晚发生的事情。

“早，Noah、Skunk。”Chris睡眼朦胧挠挠头发，低头去寻找他的拖鞋，却发现不知道被哪只狗狗叼到墙角去了。他试着指挥它们把鞋捡回来，但狗狗们只是跟着他的手转了转脑袋。“你们真是一点忙都帮不上。”他笑着说，自己走过去捡回拖鞋，拉开窗帘让阳光洒满卧室，然后把床上的被褥收拾整齐。

做完这些后他拧开卧室的门把手。看起来Zach早就起床而且做好了早餐——没错，早餐。房间里弥漫着蛋奶吐司和现煮咖啡的香味，所有的睡意瞬间都被驱散了。

“早，Chris。”Zach从厨房探出脑袋来，露出一个令人目眩的笑容。

“早，Zach。”Chris回应。

“睡得还好吗？”

“挺好的。”他点点头，好得都快做春梦了。

“那就好。你去洗个脸，马上就能吃早饭了。”Zach微笑着关掉炉火，将平底锅里最后一片吐司滑进盘子里。他还没来得及将头发打理成Chris最熟悉的那种体面整齐的发型，略长的发丝被手指耙得乱糟糟的，下巴上长出了短短的胡茬，但柔软的烟灰色毛衣中和了外形上的粗犷，让他看上去更像一个温柔随性的居家男人。

“我从不知道你还会做饭。”Chris有点惊讶地说，显然关于Zach他还有很多需要了解的东西。“上次洗碗的时候你还把我的盘子打碎了。”

“那件事你打算记一辈子吗？我都赔给你一个新盘子了。”Zach翻了翻白眼，“再说只是最简单的吐司而已，我也得保证独自生活的时候不把自己饿死啊。”

“我有个问题，Zach。”洗漱完毕后，Chris坐到餐桌旁，面前摆着香喷喷的法式吐司和咖啡。Zach将牛奶和砂糖罐往他的方向又推了推，也在椅子上坐了下来。

“什么？”

“衣服。我的房门打不开，怎么回去穿衣服呢？我不可能穿着睡衣和拖鞋去上课。”Chris一脸无奈地说，拈起一片吐司咬了一口。唔……有点太甜了，Zach一定是在蛋奶液里加了不少糖。

“要是你不介意，可以先穿我的。”Zach微笑着并尽量让表情保持自然。他还记得Chris穿走他的西装那件事，并且一直为没有亲眼见到Chris优雅帅气的一面深感遗憾。他很想找个机会让Chris换掉那些老头衫，那些衣服对Chris的好身材来说简直是种侮辱。“我们两个身高差不多，我的衣服你穿着应该很合适。”

“那会不会……我是说，毕竟你的衣服都价格不菲……”

“只是一堆布料而已，Chris。别担心，弄坏了不会让你赔钱的。”Zach开玩笑地说。

“我当然不会弄坏它们，我是去学校又不是去战场。”Chris瞪着他。

吃过早饭，Zach婉拒了Chris帮忙洗碗的提议，把盘子和杯子一股脑收进洗碗池，然后带Chris去卧室看衣服。

“有你喜欢的吗？”他拉开衣柜门，像商店导购一样展示着整齐悬挂的一排衣服，从靛蓝到深蓝，从铁灰到黑色，全是清一色的西装。“凑近点儿，Chris。你站那么远怎么看得清楚？”他捉住Chris的手腕将人拉近。

“只有这些吗？”Chris皱着眉，看起来并不满意的样子。

“你觉得这些衣服不好吗？”Zach紧张地问，一边懊恼为什么没把家里的衣服全都搬过来一边掏出手机，“没关系，我现在就给助理打电话，不管你想要什么样的衣服他都可以搞定……”

“我不是那个意思，”Chris急忙拦住他，“我不是说这些衣服不好，恰恰相反，它们非常棒，只是对我来说有点太夸张了，我是去上课又不是去参加宴会。就没有普通一点的衣服吗？”

“我的衣柜里不存在那种‘普通一点’的衣服。”Zach立刻板起脸来，看起来被冒犯到了，“你简直是在侮辱我的衣着品味。”他从衣柜里拿出一套纯黑色的丝绒西装在Chris身上比划起来。

“就没有跟你这件毛衣差不多的吗？这件看起来就很普通。”Chris带着一丝希望问。

“这件衣服无法和我衣柜里的其他衣服搭配。我不会允许你穿着两件风格迥然不同的衣服出门的。”Zach淡淡地说。

Chris做出了一个难以理解的表情。他已经习惯了用最普通的衣饰来掩盖真实的自己，重新穿上这些光鲜的服装会让他感到不自在。“我穿十美金一件的照样觉得很舒服。”他小声嘀咕。

Zach深深吸气。“其他的衣服都送去洗衣店了。”他面不改色地说，又抓起一件条纹西装。

“你的洗衣机用来干什么的？”

“摆设。我大部分衣服都不能直接丢进洗衣机里洗——顺便说，你上次毁了我一套范思哲。”他丢给Chris一个略带责备的眼神，“它们需要专业的干洗、熨烫，麻烦得很。”

Chris隐隐有些愧疚，他知道Zach说的是发情期后他把两个人的衣服都扔进洗衣机洗了那件事。“这就是为什么我喜欢十美元一件的普通衬衣，因为你可以随意把它丢进洗衣机里。”

“你的好品味都去哪儿了，Chris？”Zach叹息着将一身靛蓝色的西装塞给他，“试试这个。你好歹也曾是个锦衣玉食的小少爷……”

“当你孤身在外，每天都在担忧被房东赶出去或者饿肚子的时候，品味就没那么重要了。”Chris安静地说。

Zach顿时恨不得给自己一巴掌：“对不起，Chris。”

“没什么。”Chris迅速扯起嘴角，决定让这个话题就此过去，“为什么是这一套？”他拎起手中的衣服。

“这个颜色很衬你的眼睛。”Zach讨好地笑着。Chris挑挑眉毛，勉强接受了这个理由。但这还没结束，因为Zach又开始在衣柜和抽屉里翻来翻去帮他找衬衣、领带和袜子，还有一双亮得能照出Chris的脸的皮鞋。

“不不不，不要领带夹。”Chris在Zach拿着一个亮晶晶的小东西朝他微笑时虚弱地叹了口气，“这些足够了。感谢你的好意Zach，但我真的不需要那个。太正式了。”

“好吧。”Zach撇撇嘴把领带夹收回盒子里。“那就快点换衣服。”他催促说。

“请你先出去。”

“为什么？”Zach抱着手臂，笑吟吟地倚在衣柜上。

“就当我怕你好了。”Chris一把将人推出去，关上了房门。

 

 

TBC


	20. 第二十章

作者碎碎念：疑似情敌粗线！！！

 

Chris花了久得不必要的时间才换好那身衣服。但一切等待都是值得的，因为当他再从卧室里走出来时Zach几乎丧失了说话能力。

“我就知道，”Zach一脸幸福得难以置信的表情，就像看到了第一次试穿婚纱的新娘，“我就知道这个颜色没错！”

“我还是觉得怪怪的。”Chris不舒服地转了转脑袋。他扣上领口那颗扣子，而他一般穿衬衣时都不会这么做，这让他感觉回到了异常拘束的少年时期。上衣基本是合身的，裤子的长度也没有问题，只有臀围还是稍微紧了一点，这让他总是忍不住想要扯一扯裤子。

“一点都不奇怪。”Zach轻柔拉开Chris四处乱摸的手，抓着Chris的肩膀让他转了一圈，视线着重扫过Chris的腰线和臀部，西装上衣的后摆被他挺翘的屁股微微撑起。简直完美。

“你看起来棒极了。”Zach骄傲地评价。

但Chris的眼神告诉Zach他并不是这么想的。“这简直都不像我了，”他再次徒劳地拉扯裤子。

“你是有多久没有正儿八经地穿过西装了，Chris？你都不参加学校的庆典或者仪式什么的吗？”

“我会尽量避开那些活动。再说了，我只是个平凡的教师……”

“考虑到你的年龄和你的职称，你对‘平凡’一词的定义还真是广泛到令我诧异。”Zach帮Chris调整了一下领带。这本没有必要，因为Chris的领带打得很完美，但他就是抑制不住想要触碰的欲望，想要触碰这样美好的Chris，想将他宣为己有。“别忘了两周后你还有一场学术交流会，你也打算缺席吗？还是你想穿着你的格子衫牛仔裤和旧板鞋去和那些学者们交流？”他凑得更近了些，又帮Chris整理了衣领和肩膀，手指顺着平滑的布料滑下Chris的腰线。

“……我相信我的衣柜里至少还是有一套西装的……”Chris弱弱地说，突然意识到Zach离自己太近了，近得都能感受到对方温热的呼吸。他后退一步离开了Zach的掌控。

“我十分怀疑我需要重新调整你对西装的定义。”Zach翻了个大大的白眼，容不得他的omega这么抗拒他，将Chris拉进怀里来。看在上帝的份上，他昨晚忍得够辛苦了。“那个容后再议。现在，让我们去解决你的眼镜问题。”

Zach开车带Chris去了一家眼镜店，不顾Chris一再强调“跟我以前的眼镜一样就可以”的要求，给他配了一副隐形眼镜，然后几乎在店员瞠目结舌又有点好笑的表情中逼着Chris戴上。

“戴这东西真的又难受又麻烦。”Chris一个劲儿地眨巴着眼睛，被泪水浸润的睫毛扑闪扑闪的。Zach简直不知道该仰天长叹还是扑过去吻他。

“但它能改变你，Chris。拜托，别再戴那双老土的眼镜了，你这样看起来更好。”

“改变我？会把我变成一个整天只会买买买的omega？”Chris惊恐的表情逗得Zach哈哈大笑起来。

“你太夸张了。”Zach满意地观察到有两个女店员正用“他真可爱”的眼神看着Chris，“习惯就好了。”他忍不住凑过去亲了下Chris的鼻尖，拥着他走出店门。

 

下午Zach去接Chris的时候，他几乎是从学校里逃出来的。

“我要换掉这身衣服！”他一坐上副驾驶座就开始嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，“每个人都在对我品头论足，指指点点，我快受够了！”

“我可以想象得到。”Zach同情地点点头。他从把Chris送到学校后就一直在刷校园论坛，不出所料，很快就有学生把Chris的照片传上网络了，还是三百六十度无死角的那种。Zach十分高兴发帖的人也注意到了Chris的屁股，并且抢在管理员删帖之前把所有的照片都存到了手机里。他不想承认看着帖子里一群人对着Chris的照片哭嚎花痴时他的满足感都快爆棚了。

“你绝对是故意的！”Chris抱着手臂，“你明知道会有这种后果还让我穿这种衣服来学校！这一点也不好玩！”

“这怎么又变成我的错了！”Zach冤枉地大叫，“我又没有未卜先知的能力！看在老天的份上，我怎么会预料到你会把自己锁在门外，还只穿了一件浴袍这种事？再说你也看到了，我的衣柜里都是这种衣服。难道你更希望穿着浴袍来上课吗？”

Chris深吸了口气：“……那我的钥匙呢？我希望你没忘记找人给我开锁。”

Zach摇摇头，一脸真是拿你没办法的表情，“好像我真的忘记过跟你有关的任何事似的。”他嘟哝着举起一个银色的钥匙圈，但令Chris不解的是上面挂了两把钥匙。

“另一把是我家的。”Zach看着他，小心地解释，“万一哪天我把自己锁在门外——”Chris向他投来一瞥，“我可以到你家坐会儿。”

Chris眯起了眼睛，Zach以为他会等来另一句责问，但Chris只是默默地收下那两把钥匙，又向Zach伸出手。

“干嘛？你跟Noah学会了握握小手那一套了吗？”Zach握住了他的手，低头亲了亲手心，“嗨，你好吗，Chris？”

“我房门上的另一把钥匙，Zach。交出来。”

Zach天真地眨了眨眼睛：“我不懂你在说什么……”

“钥匙，Zach。别让我说第三遍。”

Zach企图在Chris的教授专用瞪视下坚持更久一些，但遗憾的是在这方面他表现得并没有比学生时代进步多少。他撇撇嘴，极不情愿地从口袋里掏出另一把钥匙放进Chris的手心，又进入了“我不开心因为我被Chris训了”的大狗模式。

“没有更多了？”

“没有了。”Zach耷拉着并不存在的狗耳朵摇摇头。

Chris若有所思地拈着那把钥匙，Zach怀疑他是不是想用这个捅他或者至少在他车上划几道，考虑到偷配别人家的钥匙这种行为怎么听都觉得有问题。但是Chris接下来又做了一件出乎他意料的事。他把那把钥匙又还给了Zach。

“你拿着吧。”Zach略带不解地看着他。Chris不自然地避开了他的视线。“万一我哪天真的又不小心把自己关在外面了呢？这事谁也说不准。”

“没错。两个人分别拿钥匙比一个人拿更保险。”Zach像是害怕Chris会反悔一样赶紧将钥匙装进口袋。

 

Zach走进电梯并按下第17层的按钮。持续了一下午的股东会议弄得他头昏脑胀，现在他只想爬回自己的床上好好睡上一觉。

一个身穿立领大衣的男人抢在电梯关门前挤了进来。Zach淡淡扫了对方一眼，从衣服来看是个品味不错的男人，而且他的鼻子闻到了对方掩藏在淡香水之后的alpha信息素的味道。出于本能，他悄悄往一旁挪了挪。

直到电梯开始开始往上爬升，而对方依然没有按下他要去的楼层时，Zach才看出了不对劲。

“抱歉打扰你，”他主动开口，“但你是要去17层吗？”

男人——alpha将脸转向他，嘴角扯出一个礼貌的微笑：“是的。”声音是令人嫉妒的低沉。

Zach眯起眼睛，这次小心而仔细地将对方上下打量了一番。眼前的alpha与他身高相仿，身材看起来更为瘦削。他有一头蓬松乌黑的卷发，竖起的大衣领子遮住了半张脸，从侧面只能看到挺立的鼻尖和高耸的颧骨，但即使只靠半张脸Zach也能判断出这是个长得十分好看的alpha。

Zach不记得自己认识这么一号人，也从没在这栋公寓楼里见过他，所以对方要么是走错了地址，要么就是来拜访亲友的。而17层上的住户只有Zach和Chris，除非这个alpha是来找他的狗狗的（几乎没有这个可能性），否则他的拜访对象只可能是Chris。

想到Chris可能认识一个陌生——而且帅气的alpha，Zach心中顿时警铃大作。

察觉到他并不友好的视线，穿风衣的alpha再度转向他，并微微挑动眉毛做出了询问的表情。

“有什么不对吗？”

“我就住在17层。”Zach说，冲对方试探地微笑，“但我好像从没见过你，我假定你并不是这栋公寓的住户？”

“不。我来这里拜访一位朋友。”Alpha友好地解释，发音带着浓重的英伦腔调。Zach还想继续问些什么，电梯‘叮’的响了一下，17层到了。Alpha极有礼貌地冲他点头告别，然后走出电梯，径直冲着Chris的门口走去。

Zach的疲惫立刻被危机感冲得一干二净。

他看着alpha按下Chris的门铃，祈祷对方发现Chris并不是他要找的那个人。但令人失望且火大的是他们明显认识对方。Chris看到alpha后整张脸都被点亮了，他惊讶和喜悦的神情是那么生动饱满，Zach的心都嫉妒得隐隐发疼了。

“Bennett！”Chris开心地大叫着，冲出来拥抱对方，“天哪，怎么会是你？”

“不乐意见到老朋友吗？”Alpha也弯起嘴角，在Chris背后轻轻拍了拍，然后松开手臂。

“当然不是！见到你总是让人很高兴，但你从没说你会来美国。这简直太惊喜了！”Chris灿烂地笑着，亲热地拉着alpha的胳膊，“快进来。我刚好得到了一盒很不错的红茶，你一定会喜欢的。”

是啊，那还是我给你买的呢！Zach眼睁睁地看着门在他眼前关上，而Chris从头到尾甚至都没注意到他的存在。他的心口在酸溜溜地发疼。拜托，我还是你正牌的男朋友呢，而你眼中却只有那个陌生的卷毛alpha！

Zach忍不住凑到门前去偷听的冲动——我只想确保我的omega不会遭到其他alpha的染指——他将耳朵贴上门板。Chris开心的大笑声从门后隐约传来，还有另一个alpha低沉性感的说话声。Zach不甘地咬了咬嘴唇，他都没听过Chris如此爽朗的笑声，除了他把奶油糊在自己脸上那次。

他在冲过去敲门质问和先回去冷静冷静之间犹豫了好一会儿，最终选择了后者。Chris一定不希望他表现得像个毫无风度的妒夫，Zach也不愿让那个alpha看笑话。他必须冷静下来，才能想出合理的办法。

Zach打开房门，Noah和Skunk都跑到门口来迎接他。他蹲下去挠了挠狗狗们的下巴。至少我还拥有你们的忠诚，他想着，然后使劲甩了甩头。又不是说Chris真的背叛了他什么的，他得对Chris有点信心，对他们的感情有点信心。

他放下包，换上更舒适的运动裤和柔软的毛衣，给自己倒了一杯水，接着开始分析起来。首先，那是个货真价实的alpha，尽管他身上喷了中和喷雾，但Zach的鼻子不会闻错。那绝对是个从基因角度来说非常优秀的alpha。其次，Zach知道对方来自英国，多半出身富贵，说不定还有爵位，毕竟牛津口音可不是随便什么人都会的，而且他穿的衣服也能说明一些问题。

也许那只是Chris在英国时认识的朋友，Zach自我安慰说，最好只是朋友。他很确定Chris是不会主动招惹alpha的（Chris这辈子只做过一次主动招惹alpha的事，就是在酒吧里招惹了他），他需要担心的是那个alpha能否把持住自己，他比任何人都清楚Chris对alpha的吸引力。放他们两人单独相处绝不是个高明的主意。

不管怎么说，Zach决定先去探探虚实。他带上一瓶红酒敲开了Chris家的门。

“Zach？”Chris打开门，脸上还带着尚未褪尽的笑意，显然与那个alpha交谈让他非常愉悦。你跟我聊天时都没这么笑过，Zach酸溜溜地想，面上却不得不摆出友好的笑容来。

“嗨，Chris。我注意到你家里来了一位……客人，所以我带了这个。”他举起了手中的红酒。

“哦，谢谢。”Chris有点惊讶，犹豫着没有接过来，而且看上去拿不准是否该邀请Zach进来。

“是客人吗，Chris？干嘛不请他进来？”低沉的声音从客厅的方向传来，毫无疑问是那个神秘的alpha。Zach为此感到非常不快，那个alpha似乎把自己当成这里的主人了。

“是的。好吧。”Chris扭头说，接着让开门口的位置让Zach进来。

Zach走进客厅。Alpha也从沙发上站起身来，整了整休闲西装的衣襟，动作流畅优雅。

“啊，是你。”Alpha略带惊讶地说，“你是电梯里的那一位……”

“是的。”

“我不知道你们还是朋友。你从没提起你有个性感的帅邻居，不给我介绍一下？”他转头看向Chris。Zach发觉自己很不喜欢对方跟Chris说话时亲昵自然的语气。

“好吧……”Chris挠了挠头，一脸认命的样子。Zach不理解为什么Chris看起来那么不情愿，难道向对方介绍自己的男朋友是很困难的一件事么？

“这是我的好朋友Benedict Cumberbatch，在英国上学时认识的。这位是……”Chris看向Zach，然后停了下来。

“Zachary Quinto，Chris的邻居，”Zach瞥向Chris，后者出于某种未知的原因移开了视线避免与他对视，于是他又自作主张地接了一句，“和男朋友。”

Alpha——现在该叫Benedict了——的表情让Zach为自己刚才那句话感到骄傲无比。

“一个男朋友。”Benedict重复道，眼神中满是探究和打趣的意味，“这可是个大新闻，Chris。女王退位都不会比这个更让我惊讶。”

“闭嘴吧，你远涉重洋过来就是为了笑话我吗？”Chris红着脸瞪了他一眼。

“当然不，但你真的应该早点告诉我，这样我就可以带着香槟过来庆祝了——哦，我们有一瓶红酒。”Benedict高兴地拍了拍手掌，从Zach手里接过那瓶红酒，瞥了一眼上面的标签，然后诧异地睁大了眼睛，“Romanee Conti！我的上帝啊，还是1992年的！知道吗，这酒有最美妙的石榴红色，像流动的珠宝一样！而且重要的是它已经到了适饮期了。”他挑眉看向Chris，“你男朋友真的很大方。”

Chris翻了个白眼。

“这酒简直是有价无市。这可是92年份的，据我所知那年Conti酒庄也就出了不到五千瓶。”Benedict一脸严肃地科普道，然后又捧着酒瓶啧啧称赞地研究起来。

“呃，Bennett很喜欢红酒。”Chris看到Zach的表情有些古怪，主动解释。“还有，你不用拿这么贵重的酒来的，对我这种不懂酒的人来说简直暴殄天物。”

“本来就是打算和你一起享用的。”Zach勾起嘴角，轻轻环住Chris的腰将他拉近。只不过当初的计划里并不包括另一个英俊优雅的alpha。没有人知道他心里在滴血，他在拿红酒出门前真该好好看清楚的。

“你们两个干嘛不到沙发上来抱抱呢？”Benedict大声说。他已经坐回了沙发上，那瓶据说有价无市的红酒被他放在了茶几中央。

Chris被他说的有些脸红，他滑出Zach的手臂坐进单人沙发。但Zach紧跟过来坐在了他旁边的沙发扶手上。

“如胶似漆啊。”Benedict夸张地叹息道，嘴角始终挂着调侃的微笑。Chris难堪地咬了咬嘴唇。

“就闭嘴喝你的茶吧。”他瞪了好友一眼。后者立刻假装无辜地端起茶杯来。然后Chris又转向了Zach。

“你去那边坐。”他轻声说。

“可是我喜欢挨着你坐。”Zach回以更无辜的表情，“拜托，这又没什么可难为情的，Cumberbatch先生会理解的，对吗？我们可是一对情侣。”他挑衅地看向另一名alpha，还宣示主权般搂了搂Chris的肩膀。

“叫Benedict就行，或者Bennett。”Benedict纠正道，笑得脸上甚至都堆起了褶子，“而且是的，我当然不介意。”

Chris苦恼地捏了捏眉心。

“所以说，你和Chris是大学同学？”

“没错。Chris比我小四岁，是全学院最小的一个，但是他很聪明，学习也很刻苦，是所有老师们都会喜欢的那种好学生。不过天才嘛，总是会遭到别人的误解和妒忌，他又不爱说话，平时和大家也玩不到一起去，所以有很长一段时候他都是个被孤立被欺负的小可怜虫。顺便说，那时候他才这么高，”Benedict抬起手比划了一下，“总是戴着一副大得夸张的眼镜，头发毛蓬蓬的，简直可爱极了。”

“Bennett，我们说好了不再用那个词来形容我了。”Chris叹了口气。Benedict假装研究茶杯上的花纹躲过了他的瞪视。

Zach沉默不语，他试图想象一个十五岁左右的男生形象，穿着有些肥大的衬衣和裤子，总是腼腆地低着头，把明亮的蓝眼睛隐藏在厚厚的镜片下，未经修理的短发在脑袋上支棱着。他试图从这样一个形象中看出Benedict宣称的可爱特质，但他只是感到了隐隐的心疼。这就是Chris曾经经历过的真实生活，孤身在外，生活拮据，时常受到别人的欺负。Zach难受地攥紧了Chris的手腕。

“其实也没有Bennett说的那么夸张，”Chris将另一只手覆在Zach手背上，“大部分同学们都很友好，不过考虑到信息素可能会带来的麻烦，我还是离其他人远一些更好。而且我的生活也没有那么糟糕，我学会了如何养活我自己。这没什么，很多学生在课外都会去打工的。”

“你的脾气比我们刚认识那会儿好太多了，我还记得我第一次帮你赶走那些混球的时候你骂我多管闲事来着。”Benedict凉凉地补充了一句。

“Bennett！还真是谢谢了，但你真的没在帮忙！”Chris夸张地翻了个白眼。

 

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

接下来Benedict和Chris花了半个多小时来回忆过去。他们随心所欲地谈论大学时代的各种趣事囧事，互相打趣、挖苦和开玩笑，欢笑声一直没有停下。Zach从未见过Chris如此健谈的一面，他熟悉的Chris总是安静的，安静地看书，安静地备课，甚至连做爱时都会尽量压低呻吟。他以为Chris本来就是这样的性格，温和、安静、内敛。但事实不是，在温和安静和内敛的另一面显然还存在一个活泼健谈和外向的Chris，只是他总习惯压抑着这些特质，不让它们显现出来。

Zach有些嫉妒Benedict，嫉妒他陪伴Chris度过了那些艰难的日子，嫉妒他们拥有长达十年的友谊和回忆，嫉妒他能让Chris流露出这样真实的情感。他对自己一直都很有信心，甚至几乎已经确定Chris是他的了。Chris当然是他的。他那么爱Chris，他甚至帮Chris度过了一次发情期而Chris之前从没让任何alpha这么做过，Chris答应了他的追求而且也在试着回应他。

但是Benedict的出现让Zach感到不安起来。他几乎是本能地排斥和厌恶Benedict，alpha都不喜欢其他alpha离自己的omega太近，而Benedict，同样优秀、性感，又和Chris拥有长达十年的友谊，这一点是Zach无论如何都无法与之相比的。如果Benedict对Chris也抱有喜爱之情（alpha对omega的那种喜爱），那么Zach毫无疑问将面临一个极具挑战性的敌人。

“Zach？”

Zach的过分安静让Chris都察觉到了不对劲。他的右手还攥着Chris的手腕（Chris难得地纵容了他），身体也紧挨着Chris，因此Chris很容易就能察觉出他的僵硬和紧张。

“抱歉，我有点太投入了。”Chris露出一个饱含歉意的浅笑，“我跟Bennett实在是太久没见面……”

“没什么。”Zach强迫自己放松下来，轻柔地抚摸Chris的手腕以宣示自己的主权。那双从下望上来的蓝眼睛里含着微微的不解和真切的关怀，而这就是Zach需要的一切了。“你们毕竟是多年的朋友。我没那么小心眼的。”他快速但冷淡地瞥了Benedict一眼，后者对他摆出一个假惺惺的微笑。

Chris再迟钝也能察觉出什么了。他清了清嗓子，“已经到了晚饭时间了，我还是去做晚饭吧。”

“啊，晚饭！”Benedict轻快地说，“忘了说，我这次就是冲着这个来的！我可以点菜吗？我想吃法式红烩牛尾。正好我们还有一瓶红酒来配这个菜。”

“红烩牛尾？”Zach挑起一侧眉毛，“你会做这个？”

“Chris做这道菜可是一绝！他上学时在一家法国餐厅里打过工，跟他们的主厨关系很好。我打赌他跟那个主厨学了不少绝活。”Benedict故作神秘地说，“不过在所有的菜中我最喜欢他做的红烩牛尾。”

“你以前经常给他做饭吃吗？”Zach不满地问，一点都不想费劲掩饰他酸溜溜的语气。

“只是偶尔做几次。我那时候又要上学又要打工，根本没多少空闲时间。红烩牛尾这种菜最费时费劲，当然不会经常做。”Chris解释说，“我们住在一起时Bennett很照顾我，所以我才偶尔做几道菜算是答谢。”

“你们住在一起？！”Zach的眉毛简直都要消失在发际线里了。他恶狠狠地瞪向Benedict，后者无辜地耸了耸肩膀。

“这没什么大惊小怪的，合租房子更省钱而已。”

Zach对Chris轻描淡写的语气很不高兴。好吧，他明白这不是Chris的错，如果他更理智一点他也会明白这同样不是Benedict的错。但理智归理智，他还是很想冲着对方满是褶子的笑脸来一拳，不过眼下他还不想当着Chris的面跟他的朋友闹僵。

“你都没给我做过红烩牛尾。”Zach双手抱在胸前，控诉地看向Chris。

“我说了，这道菜真的很费时间……”

“没关系，我可以等。而且Benedict也想吃这道菜，二比一，Chris。”

“Zach——”

“所以你只愿意给他做，而不想给自己的男朋友做，对吗？”

“Zach，”Chris头疼地压低声音，“你能不能别这么幼稚？”

“红烩牛尾。”Zach也压低声音，欠揍地说，“还有很抱歉，不能。”

Chris又捏了捏眉心。

“好吧，如果非要吃这道菜的话，你得出去买食材。我可无法凭空从我的冰箱里变出牛尾来。”Chris投降地说。

“为什么是我出去买？”Zach抗议。

“因为你坚持要吃这个。”

“是他先说要吃的，干嘛不让他去买？”Zach瞪向Benedict。

“Bennett是客人……”

“我也算是个客人。”

“不，你不算。但你是我男朋友。”Chris感觉自己像是在跟婴儿交流，“而且Bennett对路又不熟悉。”

这句话让Zach的心情恢复了一点点。虽然他对超市的布局也不那么熟悉。

“好吧，我去就我去。”他用一种屈尊俯就的语气说道。

Chris摇摇头，起身去厨房检查了一番现有的食材，然后给Zach列了一张购物单。  
“番茄膏？”Zach捏着那张纸条看了一遍，“干嘛非得是番茄膏？用番茄酱不行吗？”

“如果你想要牛尾味道正宗一点，就得用番茄膏。”Chris解释说，将Zach搭在沙发上的外套递给他。但Zach只是抬着胳膊，并不打算接过来。Chris使劲翻了个白眼帮他穿上外套。

“你幼稚到令我刮目相看了。”他又一次小声地强调。

“你又不是第一天认识我。”Zach笑着说，随即又向沙发的方向投去得意的一瞥。Benedict完全忽视了他。

临出门前Zach突然停了下来，转身期待地看着Chris。

“Zach，如果你还想在午夜十二点之前吃到红烩牛尾，你现在就得出门了。” Chris简直控制不住想把他踢出门去的冲动。

“我的出门吻呢？”Zach严肃地问。

“什么？”Chris感觉自己像是突然听到了克林贡语，“根本没有那种东西，Zach。”

“从现在开始有了。”Zach小声但固执地强调，“如果你不吻我一下，我就不能安心地出门，我也没法集中精力开车，说不定我还会……”

“好吧好吧好吧……”Chris完全被打败了，他凑过去在Zach嘴唇上啄了一下，“我他妈真是太纵容你了。”

“我也爱你。”Zach满意地看着Chris微红的脸颊，又向Benedict的方向看了一眼。很好，Benedict的表情真是精彩极了。他心满意足地拿着购物清单和钥匙出门了。

 

“我亲爱的上帝和所有的神明啊……”过了好半天，Benedict终于找回了说话能力。他一张嘴Chris就知道他要说什么了。

“不，求求你闭嘴吧……”

“你刚刚是被什么东西附身了吗？或者你一定是中了夺魂咒。快告诉我，Chris，刚刚那不是真的你。”

“你看太多哈利·波特了。”Chris摇摇头向厨房走去，烹制牛尾之前他要先准备好其他蔬菜，重要的是他可以借此躲开Benedict的调侃。他不用照镜子都知道自己的脸红得厉害。这有点太过了，不管是Benedict还是其他任何人看到他们的互动都会认为他们是一对甜腻的情侣。但感觉上好像直到昨天他们都还是矜持有礼的，也许Zach真的对他使用了夺魂咒？

“总看至少两个世纪前文学作品不觉得无聊吗？得与时俱进啊，Pine。”Benedict可没打算轻易放过Chris，他跟着走进了厨房，打量了一下整洁的料理台，轻轻吹了个口哨。

“老实说，我有点怀念从前的日子了，你在厨房做饭，而我躺在沙发上等着吃。”Benedict倚在墙边，看着Chris剥开一个洋葱。

“你和Zach在生活技能上的白痴程度真是不相上下……”Chris突然闭上嘴。

“啊哈，三句不离Zach。”Benedict了然地点点头，“还记得你从前是怎么想的么，你那时让我相信哪怕全世界只剩下你和另一个alpha，而人类的未来就依靠你们两个了，你也不会跟他结合的。你就像个蚌壳一样把自己紧紧地封闭起来，我很好奇Zach用了什么方法撬开了你的壳。”

“嗯……”Chris竟然真的认真考虑了一下，“死缠烂打。”

“死缠烂打？”

“还有一点好运……”

“哦，Chris，我不信。”

“加上我的一点心软……”

“你拒绝了几乎全英国的alpha，结果却对着他心软了？”Benedict觉得有必要托住自己的下巴防止它再度掉下来，“那个该死的幸运儿。”

“Bennett——”

“如果早知道靠死缠烂打和一点运气就能追到你，我早就过上天天有法式料理吃的美好人生了。”Benedict仰天长叹。

“是啊，没准孩子都生了好几个呢。”Chris使劲翻了个白眼，将洋葱放进盆子里，接着开始处理胡萝卜和西芹。

“那么，我可以开始期待一场婚礼了吗？还有请务必让我当你孩子的教父，我还从没有给人当过教父呢。想想看你和Zach会生出什么样的宝宝来？我猜会是个黑发蓝眼的。”

“没有婚礼，Bennett。”Chris仍然背对着好友，努力不让自己跟着对方的话胡思乱想。但这几乎是不可能的，就像有人在你面前说出‘洋葱’这个词，你就会立刻想到球形、紫色或者白色、味道辛辣、刺激眼睛这些信息。所以当Benedict提到婚礼和孩子，他的头脑中也不可避免地蹦出了某些画面或形象。只不过在他的想象中宝宝的眼睛和Zach一样，都是深棕色的。“我们甚至都没结合。”

“我闻得出来。”Benedict说，“这也是我最不解的地方。看得出来你们俩很般配，闻起来也很般配。你注意到当我靠近你或者谈到我们过去有多亲近时Zach的表情了吗？他看起来恨不得扑上来撕了我。我很确信他已经选定了你，像是，哪怕宇宙毁灭都不会改变心意，所以为什么他还没有标记你？是你的问题，还是他的？”

Chris轻轻叹了口气。

“不，是我问得傻了。”Benedict举起一只手，“当然不可能是alpha的问题，没有哪个alpha愿意放弃标记他们的omega。所以问题出在你这边。”他向Chris走近一步，“你还没和你父亲和好？”

“希望渺茫。”Chris摇摇头，“他还在幻想我会跟他回去接受一桩完全基于利益交换的婚姻。”

“难道Zach满足不了他的条件？我打赌他家一定超有钱。”

“Zach当然能满足条件。实际上，他就是当时我父亲为我安排的那个alpha。”Chris抬眼看向Benedict。

“哦……”Benedict花了几秒钟来消化这句话，他是极少数知道Chris离家出走原因的人之一，所以他能理解这对Chris来说意味着什么。

“所以这也不是你父亲的问题，而是你的问题。”Benedict慢慢地分析道，“你跟Zach在一起之前知道他就是那个alpha吗？”

“当然不知道。否则我只会尽可能躲得远远的。”

“但你最后还是接受他了。”

“是啊，”Chris苦恼地叹了口气，“但那是因为他……”

“死缠烂打，我知道。”Benedict不屑地撇撇嘴，“所以还有什么问题？他爱你爱得要死，你父亲显然也不太可能阻止你跟他结婚，你不在意他是曾经让你离家出走的那个alpha。所以为什么你们还没有标记？”

“是我不想。”Chris低声承认，“我不想让他标记我。”

“为什么？”Benedict穷追不舍地问。

“我……我还不想那么早就结婚。你知道，omega要生育，而这很耽误时间。我很喜欢我的工作，我不想让我的事业受到影响……”

“借口。借口。都是借口。”Benedict打断他并快速说，“休完产假再返回职场的人多的是，除非你自愿留在家里否则没有人阻拦你发展你的事业。而且，你确实知道这世界上有种东西叫避孕药对吧？”

“我的上帝啊……”Chris捂住脸呻吟，他从没想过某一天他会跟别人讨论他的产假还有避孕药之类的，这太超现实了。“好吧，好吧。”他挫败地咬了咬嘴唇，“真实原因是……我很不安。当你面对这个的时候你没有这种感觉吗？它太激烈，太强大了。它就像一个漩涡一样把我吸进去，它会左右我的情绪，让我变得不像我了。我不喜欢这种感觉。”

“它？”Benedict眯起眼睛，“我假定你指的是爱上Zach这件事？”

Chris缓慢地点了点头，看起来更加挫败了。

Benedict长长地吸了口气，慢慢吐出来，接着他看向Chris的目光里就带了一点……同情。

“我有时候真的不知道你那小脑袋瓜里在想什么。”他轻轻摇头，好像Chris是个多么无药可救的笨蛋一样，“你明明已经深陷其中，难以自拔，所以你才能感受到这份感情对你的影响，才会担心那些本不需要担心的问题。只有打算认真对待感情的人才会思考感情，而只想玩玩的那种人，他们什么都不管不顾，只要眼前开心就好了。相信我，Chris，你比自己想象的更爱Zach，是你没有察觉出来。”

“我不知道，”Chris烦躁地甩甩头，“好像你们个个都成了情感专家似的，人人都来帮我分析我的爱情，然后笃定我爱惨了Zach。”

“我们？除了我还有谁？”

“还有Karl。就是我跟你提过的那个同事。”

“这叫做旁观者清。对你这种恋爱经验为零的小处男，当然应该要更年长的人多提点一下。”“那还真是谢谢了。”Chris无力地说。恋爱经验为零，或许是，但小处男？不，Chris还是不打算告诉Benedict太多细节了。

“好吧，Cumberbatch教授恋爱指导课到此为止。”Benedict装模作样地看了一眼腕表，“下面请接着准备晚餐食材。别担心，Chris，该帮忙的时候我还是会帮忙的。当然，我指的是你和Zach之间的事。”

“如果你说的帮忙就是故意说些模棱两可的话让他吃醋生气，我宁可你不要插手。”Chris斜着眼看向好友，“我不想时刻费心对付一个幼稚的Zachary Quinto。”

“怎么了？那多可爱啊。”Benedict无辜地眨了眨眼。

“可爱个鬼。”Chris小声咕哝着把西芹切成小段。

 

“发生了什么？”Zach的目光扫过站在厨房里的两个人。因为不放心Chris和其他alpha单独相处，他用最短时间买好了食材然后冲了回来。他一进厨房就发现有什么地方不对劲，这两人之间的气氛怪怪的。Benedict一脸得意，而Chris却显得很不自然。

“他没有趁我出去对你做什么不礼貌的事吧？”Zach问。

“当然没有。Bennett只是……试图帮忙。”Chris撒了个小谎，并暗自祈祷自己没有脸红。“我要的牛尾和番茄膏呢？如果你还想吃上晚饭的话就赶快把东西都交给我。”

Zach把手中的袋子交给Chris，然后也挤在厨房里。Chris简直没法转身了。

“看在上帝的份上，如果你们没打算帮我，就离我远点！你们正在挤占我的工作空间！”Chris竖起眉毛向他们抱怨。

“我当然会留下来帮忙，以男朋友的名义。”Zach把外套随意扔在一张椅子上，卷起毛衣的袖子，“而你，Cumberbatch先生，尊贵的客人，最好去客厅喝杯茶。你说呢？”他假惺惺地微笑道。

“非常好的建议。”Benedict点点头，悠哉地晃回客厅去了。但他花了比自己想象中更久的时间来观察他们两个。

有趣。他想道。

 

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

作者碎碎念：大家过年好呀~这篇卡了好久了，苦逼的作者年前得了肾结石，年后得了假期综合症，各种拖延各种懒……

以及这一章并不怎么开心……但我保证马上就会甜起来的，真哒，看我真诚的眼神QWQ

 

但对于Zach来说，这一切一点也不有趣。他不喜欢Benedict，非常非常不喜欢。他讨厌那个alpha像块橡皮糖一样黏着Chris，占据了他和Chris独处的时间，美其名曰叙旧，实则是来炫耀。Benedict常常看似无意地透露过去他和Chris多么亲密，又在Zach满额青筋时冲他歉意地微笑，仿佛一秒钟前他才意识到Zach才是Chris的正牌男友。对Zach来说，他从对方的行为里不仅看不出任何歉意，反而感到自己被挑衅了——嘿！在我面前炫耀啥呢？你和Chris多要好都是过去的事了，Chris现在的男朋友是我！将来也只能是我！何况我和Chris之间的亲密程度早就超过你们学生时代纯洁的友谊了。毕竟我是第一个和Chris发生关系的alpha，也是唯一一个陪他度过一次完整发情期的alpha，是Zachary Quinto而不是你这个一笑就满脸褶子的长脸怪。 

然而不管Zach对Benedict有多么不满，表面上他也要做出一副友好宽容的样子来，因为他既不想惹Chris生气——毋庸置疑，Chris很看重Benedict这个朋友——也不想让Benedict看到他着急跳脚的样子。开什么玩笑，他是个成年人了，当然能控制好自己的情绪，他不会当着Chris的面跟Benedict掐起来，虽然有时候他的表情看起来还是有点——太狰狞。

“Zach？”几根手指从Zach眼前晃过，他回过神，抓住它们拉过来轻轻亲吻手指关节。Chris微红着脸纵容了他。“你在发呆。”他抱怨地指出来，“你到底有没有听到我讲什么？”

“是什么让你认为我会听漏伟大的Christopher Pine的任何一句话？”Zach挑了挑眉，顺势将Chris拉近，“你向我背诵了一遍学术交流会的日程表，我都记着呢，甚至包括你亲爱的英国朋友的那部分。”只不过听这部分的时候Zach一直在幻想Benedict念错稿子或者上台时被绊倒之类的糗事。

“好吧，”Chris撇了撇嘴，“还有‘伟大的Christopher Pine’是什么鬼，别再叫我的全名了，好吗？听起来太奇怪了。”

“遵命，Pine教授。”

“哦，闭嘴吧你……”

Chris翻了个白眼。Zach的手臂正占有性地环在他的腰后，将他们两人紧贴在一起，这种大面积的肢体接触让他感到些许不自在，但Zach的气息很让人安心，Zach的体温也让他感到熨帖，他觉得自己也许很快就能适应这种动不动就搂搂抱抱的生活了。

“要是……我是说，要是你不愿意的话……”Chris犹豫着开口，但还没说完就被Zach打断了。

“我没有不愿意。”

“你可以不用去，你没必要非得陪我……”

“我想陪你，Chris。”Zach认真地，再一次打断他。

“可今天是周六，你本来应该享受你的休息日，而不是陪我去参加什么无聊的学术讲座。”

“无聊？”Zach被逗乐了，“上帝啊，真该让主办方听听他们的参加者对这个活动的真实评价。我打赌他们已经收到过很多类似的评价了。”

“我指的是对你而言，”Chris不满地戳了戳Zach，“要是你在听讲座的时候睡着我会很尴尬的。”

“那我努力不在听讲座时睡着不就好了？”Zach捉住那只在他肋骨上戳来戳去的手，“开玩笑的，如果我在那些无聊百倍的股东会议上都没有睡着，就绝不会在跟你一起听学术讲座时睡着的。”

“我只是不想勉强你……”

“Chris。”Zach长长地叹了一口气，“向上帝发誓，跟自己的男朋友一起渡过周末绝对算不上‘勉强我’，哪怕这项活动只包括跟他去听一场可能很无聊的讲座。老实说，很多时候你都让我觉得很挫败，我总觉得我对你来说是可有可无的，你很少跟我提要求，也从来不纠缠我……”

“我不会纠缠任何人……”

“我是你男朋友，你的alpha，不是其他‘任何人’。”Zach认真地说，“这意味着我们对彼此来说都是特别的，我准许你对我撒娇、耍无赖，或者提其他要求，任何我能满足你的。就像你总是容许我那么做一样。试着多依赖我一些好吗，不要总是用你的礼貌把我推开。”他凑过去吻了一下Chris的鼻尖。

“好吧，但我只是不太确定你是否愿意。”Chris乖顺地接受了亲吻，与Zach额头相抵，“我对这种事真的一点头绪都没有。还有我很抱歉让你感到不安，我并不认为你是可有可无的某个人。”

“那么下次你就该直接来问我，‘嗨，Zach，你愿意跟我去听一场讲座吗？’如果我真的不想去我会让你知道的。”Zach笑着说，但他怀疑根本不会有这种情况出现。

“我会那么做的。”Chris点点头，从他怀里退出来，“我们得快点了，”他瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，“如果你不想在众人的注目礼中进入礼堂的话。”

“我开车送你，这样比较快。”

“就算你开的是飞机，在这个时候的市区也快不起来的。”Chris嘀咕着从挂钩上取下一件黑色的厚夹克。

“不需要穿正式点？”

“我今天只是去做听众，穿普通衣服就行。我那场在下周三呢。”

Zach默默记下这个日期，提醒自己不要忘了给Chris准备一套登台演讲用的正装：“等等。”他脱下身上的驼色呢大衣递给Chris，“试试这件。”

“为什么？”Chris狐疑地看着他。

“就是突然想这么做。”Zach温柔但不容拒绝地从Chris手中接过那件夹克，然后把自己的大衣递过去。“我们换着穿，偶尔也该尝试一下新的穿衣风格。”

“你确定？”Chris抱起手臂好笑地看着他，“我记得某人告诉我他从不穿‘随便’的衣服来着，我家里可没有高级时装。”

“这不是‘随便’的衣服，是我男朋友的。”

Chris默默翻了个白眼。

Zach穿上手里的夹克棉服，拉上拉链，又整了整衣领。棉服很厚，但好在并不显得他臃肿，简洁的设计也让他比较满意，最重要的是，衣服上有熟悉的、令他感到愉悦的气息，属于Chris独一无二的气息。“这个风格可以接受。”他最终宣称道。

“你高兴就行。”Chris叹息着接过Zach的呢子大衣换上。

 

“Bennett！”Chris兴高采烈地拥抱了好友，Benedict演讲完就被热情的学生们围住了，Chris等了好一阵才跟他说上话。“你刚才的演讲真是太棒了！”

“谢谢，Chris。”Benedict谦虚地微笑道。

“一点也没变，还和在学校时一样，每次都语不惊人死不休。”Chris亲昵地捶了一下Benedict的肩膀，那个小动作让Zach的内心又开始醋意翻涌——重申一次，他真的很不喜欢这个Benedict。

“是啊，我猜这也是总有人想要揍我一顿的原因吧。顺便说，大衣不错。”Benedict将手抄进衣服口袋，Zach立刻假装随意地圈住Chris的腰将人拉近自己身边。

“的确令人印象深刻，我第一次见到有人分析小说情节就像分析一桩凶杀案。”Zach语带讽刺地说。Benedict看上去像个彬彬有礼的绅士，但他演讲稿的字里行间却透着一股藐视众生的气势，而且不知道是不是Zach的错觉，讲台上的Benedict神态语气里都透着一股淡淡的蔑视，尤其是当他独到新颖的见解激起台下议论纷纷的时候，Zach都觉得他的眼神像在说“哦，瞧瞧你们这群金鱼脑袋”。

“以防你没有注意到，有些老教授们的表情真的十分精彩。”

“一千个人眼中有一千个哈姆雷特，不同的人看同一部作品自然也有不同的见解，而学术交流的目的就在于使这些不同的见解得到交流和沟通，新旧思想相互碰撞，激发出新的思想。”Benedict耸了耸肩膀，“很多学者之间都会因为观点不同发生争论，互相怀疑和批判，一言不合打起来的都有，别太大惊小怪了。”他微笑着解释，甚至抬手拍了拍Zach的肩膀，就像Zach是个没见过世面的小孩一样。这让Zach感到十分火大。

“Bennett是福尔摩斯的粉丝，专门研究过演绎法，而且乐此不疲地把它用在自己的学术论文里。”Chris笑着摇了摇头，“他今天已经算是很收敛了。”

“没错，至少他们没往讲台上扔鞋子。”

“Bennett，”Chris责备地看了他一眼，“教授们不会那么做的。”

“嗯哼，你可不能保证这个，总统还被人扔过鞋呢。”

Chris大笑起来。

“好吧，我们就别在冷风里傻站着了，去吃点东西如何？”Chris提议道，“大学附近有不少餐厅都不错。”

Benedict欣然同意。

他们驾车去了大学附近的一家中餐厅。点完菜后Chris想去街对面买杯咖啡（“他们甚至都不供应榛果拿铁。”Chris夸张地叹息着），留下Zach和Benedict面对面坐着，气氛顿时尴尬至极。

“Chris的外套？”Benedict率先打破沉默。Zach愣了一秒钟，随即明白过来对方说的是他身上的夹克服。“是的。”他抬了抬下巴。

“我能闻得出来，衣服上有omega信息素的气味。”Benedict端起茶杯呷了一口，“我很熟悉Chris的气味，我们在一起住了三年多。我可能是除了他父亲之外与他接触时间最长的alpha了。”

Zach危险地眯起眼睛，这个alpha还真是喜欢不知死活地挑起他的怒气：“如果你只是在炫耀你和Chris过去有多亲密，我劝你立刻停止这种行为，Cumberbatch先生。”

“哦——”Benedict漫不经心地拖长了尾音，“别生气，我没有炫耀的意思。我仅仅是在……陈述事实。”

“你是在挑衅。”Zach冷冷地说，“完全不怀好意地，挑衅一个alpha对他的omega的所有权。”

“所有权？”Benedict轻轻勾起嘴角，仿佛听到了一个有趣的笑话，“恕我直言，在彻底标记完成之前，你无法宣称任何一个omega属于你，Quinto先生。”

这绝对称得上是明目张胆的挑衅了，Zach的手指捏紧了椅子的扶手。“我就知道，”他眯起眼睛，“你对Chris的心思没那么简单。”

“何以见得？”

“你一直试图激怒我。”

“Alpha们天生就不对盘。”

“不，是因为你觊觎Chris。”Zach冷冰冰地说，“你试图从我身边偷走Chris，而我绝不会让你得逞。”

“偷走？”Benedict又重复了一次他的用词，然后毫不掩饰地笑出声来，“在你把戒指套上Chris的无名指之前，任何人都有可能偷走你的宝贝Chris。你忘记那些古老的法则了吗？忘记从前alpha们是怎么得到omega的？”

Zach不悦地绷紧下颚：“我以为我们生活在文明世界里。”

“但竞争仍然存在。”Benedict慢条斯理地说，“任何alpha都有权追求一个未标记的omega，反之，omega也有权选择最强大最优秀的alpha。”他放下茶杯，像福尔摩斯那样将双手搭在一起。

“你的言外之意是我不够强大不够优秀？”Zach感到自己被侮辱了，alpha的本能助燃了怒火，信息素在空气中张牙舞爪地扩散开来。

“真正的力量不需要靠虚张声势来彰显。”Benedict看上去还是那么该死地从容不迫，而这越发显得Zach的行为浅薄幼稚，“你知道当我问起你是怎么追求Chris的时候，他是怎么回答的吗？”他恶毒地暂停了一下。Zach直觉那是个他不想听到的答案。“死缠烂打，还有一点狗屎运。”

Zach感到胸口像被某种重物重重捶打了一下。“他是这么说的？”

“多么令人遗憾。”Benedict轻轻耸了一下肩膀，然后用一种幸灾乐祸地语气说道，“不是我要打击你，Zach，或者你更愿意被称为Quinto先生，随便吧。但我真心不觉得你和Chris最终能走到一起。你这样年轻，又天真，根本没有体会过这世间的辛酸苦楚，经历的磨难甚至没有Chris经历的多。哦，别惊讶，这很容易猜到，像你这样富二代少爷有几个是真正吃过苦受过罪的？你不过是含着金汤匙出生的幸运儿罢了。你认为自己很成功，那是因为你站在父辈的肩膀上，如果没有你的父辈，光凭自己你能爬到今天的位置吗？显然很有难度。而你最终将要面临的是Chris父亲那一关，他可是一心一意要为Chris找一个最优秀也最有价值的配偶，一个对他的政治生涯更有助益的人。我这样说你能明白吗，Quinto先生？如果你想要成为Chris的alpha，还得更努力一点才行。”

Benedict用一个假惺惺的微笑作为这段话的结尾，但他的得意并没有维持多久，因为下一秒钟Zach的拳头便结结实实地揍了过来，坚硬的指关节和他的鼻子来了一次亲密接触。在一片尖叫声中Benedict整个人连同座椅一起朝后翻了过去。

“现在你感受到我的‘努力’了吗？”Zach从容地取过餐巾扫了扫衣角，毫不在意自己已经成为众人瞩目的焦点。一名侍者试图过来搀扶起Benedict，但被Zach的眼神瞪了回去。强势的alpha信息素让打算看热闹的人群也不得不往后退去。

“天哪，Bennett！”

Chris出现在门口。多么戏剧化的效果，一个完美的时机。他冲了过来，将他的榛果拿铁随手放在桌子上，然后扶起Benedict，小心翼翼的动作让Zach心中感到一阵苦涩的刺痛。好啊，Chris又一次将他忽视得干干净净了。

“你还好吗？”

“还成。”Benedict皱眉答道，然后松开了捂着鼻子的手，指间已经沾满了血。

“我的上帝……”Chris惊恐地睁大眼睛，从桌子上找到餐巾帮他擦了擦，“我得带你去医院。”

“只是流了点鼻血而已，不要紧的。”Benedict摆摆手，接过餐巾捂住鼻子，微微仰起头，瓮声瓮气地说，“我建议你先着眼于眼前，某个人的信息素都要把这家餐厅填满了。”

Chris忍住了想要躲藏起来的冲动，却没有忍住叹息。他将视线转向Zach：“在向我解释发生了什么之前，介意先收起你的信息素吗？拜托，这里是公共场所，你会给大家造成麻烦的。”

“哈，麻烦。”Zach怒极反笑，“你真的在意这些人吗？不，Chris，你在意的是我给你们俩造成了麻烦。”

“你在说什么？”Chris拧着眉，看样子被搞糊涂了，“我不明白，我离开的时候还是好好的……”

“Chris……”Zach打断他，但是面对那双写满疑惑的蓝眼睛，却又不知道该说什么。他不知道自己能否心平气和地跟Chris解释这一切，怕一开口会忍不住将怒火发泄到Chris身上，他刚刚差点就那么做了。而Chris是无辜的，他什么都不知道，Zach无法怪罪他。最重要的是，Zach的自尊不允许他在Chris面前抱怨或指责Benedict。他只能竭力停止继续向外散发信息素。

“嘿，放轻松好吗？”Chris放柔了语气，试图用轻抚来缓解Zach的紧绷，但Zach后退一步躲开了他的触碰。

“抱歉。”Chris嗫嚅道，看起来有点无措。Zach之前从不躲避他的触碰。

“我只是……我有点累了……”Zach意识到Chris有点受伤，他刚刚的态度有点太生硬了。他强迫自己做了个深呼吸，感到怒气突然都被抽空了，只剩下茫然和疲累，甚至没有力气安抚一下Chris。“我不知道……我已经不能确定……”

“不能确定什么？拜托，Zach，告诉我发生了什么……”Chris看起来比他还要茫然，蓝眼睛显得焦急又心痛。

“那不重要。”Zach叹息一般地说，强迫自己不去看Chris的眼睛，“抱歉，我想我不能陪你吃午饭了。”他急匆匆地推开人群，头也不回地离开了餐厅。

“啊哦——好像有点闹大了。”Benedict捂着鼻子，看起来有一点点愧疚，“不追上去？”

“在那之前，我需要弄明白发生了什么。”Chris将双手交叉在胸前，“介意解释一下吗，Benedict？”

“呃，我觉得你应该先带我去看下医生。”Benedict瑟缩了一下，“我以后再也不做这种蠢事了，上帝，我觉得我的鼻子被打断了。”

“你他妈就是活该。”Chris没好气地说。

 

 

TBC


	23. 第二十三章

Zach回到他住的公寓时，已经是夜里一点了。

他把一整个下午和晚上都浪费在了酒吧里，酒灌了不少，但令人郁闷的是他并没有醉得不省人事，看在上帝的份上，他还是自己打车回来的！虽然走路打晃，说话也不利索，他还是觉得醉得不够厉害，至少不足以让他忘掉今天中午发生的事。操，一定是酒的问题，改天他要去投诉那家酒吧。

他跌跌撞撞走出电梯，倚在自家门前休息了一阵，直到世界不再天旋地转了才摸索着打开门。屋子里漆黑一片却很暖和，好吧，他出门之前忘记关电暖气了吗？去他的，反正他付得起电费。

Zach摸索着想打开壁灯，完全没有意识到自己摸到了相反的墙面上。一分钟后他放弃了这个想法，决定先去洗手间洗个脸，但他刚迈开步子便被什么东西绊倒了。

“Zach？”有个睡意朦胧的声音喊他，听起来怪熟悉的。是谁呢？Zach决定先不去思考这个，垫在他身体下面的毯子柔软又暖和，唔，还会动？天哪，这个在他脸上舔来舔去的是什么？

“Zach！上帝啊，你喝醉了。”那个声音来到他跟前，替他打开了壁灯，然后搀着他的手臂试图将他扶起来。

“你还好吗？”

“我很不错。”Zach大着舌头说，在声音主人的帮助下翻了个身，坐在地板上。这时他才发现绊倒他的是一只黑色的狗狗。

“嘿！……什么来着？”Zach朝狗狗的方向胡乱地伸手打招呼。

“是Skunk。我的天哪，你到底喝了多少？”

“这么多！”Zach张开手臂比划着，咧开嘴巴嘿嘿傻笑起来。“好吧好吧，”那个声音的主人将他的手臂按了下去，“你现在能站起来吗？”

“为什么要站起来？这样很舒服。”Zach打了个酒嗝，他想躺回地板上，和他柔软的垫子在一起（完全没意识到那其实是他的狗狗），但有一只手固执地拉住他不让他躺下。Zach被惹怒了，抬头瞪向对方，努力让涣散的眼神聚焦，然后……他发现这个人长得挺好看的。

“我认识你……”Zach指着对方说，然后又一个酒嗝。

“别废话。”声音的主人——Chris，托住Zach的胳膊试图把他拉起来，但令人生气的是Zach根本不肯配合，他正在盯着自己的食指看个不停，直到把眼睛看成了斗鸡眼。“你他妈要是忘记了我的名字，我就把你扔出去，让你在门外睡上一夜。”

“我认识你……”Zach重复了一遍，他的大舌头越来越严重了，“你……”又一个酒嗝，“你是Chrissssssss……”他突然一脸荡漾地笑了起来，“你真好闻。”

“不，Zach，不行……你得站起来，老天……”Chris想把Zach扶起来的尝试又失败了，不仅如此他还被像狗狗一样蹭过来的Zach推得失去平衡，两个人一起倒在了地板上。

“我本来还打算跟你道歉的，本来想跟你解释今天中午的事……”Chris低声说，他暂时放弃了将Zach扶起来的打算，决定先在地板上躺一会儿。就这么一小会儿的工夫他已经被折腾出一身汗了，收拾一个醉汉比他想象得更棘手一些。“我猜就算现在跟你说对不起你也听不进去了。”他用手指梳着Zach的黑发，Zach的脑袋在他胸前蹭了蹭，嘴里发出噗噜噗噜的声响。

Chris无声地笑了出来。他在冰凉的地板上躺了一会儿，直到他的脊背向他发出警告。期间Noah和Skunk一直蹲在他身边，不停地在Zach脸上嗅来嗅去。

“好吧……”几分钟后Chris挣扎着爬起来，Noah和Skunk立刻配合地后退几步为他腾出空间。他将Zach的一条手臂搭在自己肩膀上，搂住Zach的后背，使劲全力将他撑了起来。“动动你该死的两条腿！”他诅咒着Zach的体重。但Zach对此毫无知觉，他的身体软得像一滩泥，双腿完全不听使唤，全靠Chris的支撑才勉强伸直，而且还在不断下滑。Chris费了九牛二虎之力终于把他弄进了卧室。

“你欠我的。”Chris字面意义上地把Zach摔到床上，好心帮他调整了一下脑袋的角度免得被枕头闷死，然后他靠在墙边喘了口气。Zach在床上不安分地蠕动着，眉头紧皱，看起来很不舒服。

“要吐……”也许是被Chris折腾了一番，他的胃受不了了，Zach迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，撑起上半身做出要呕吐的样子来。Chris急忙冲到客厅抱了一个垃圾桶回来。

“呕——”Zach趴在床边吐了出来。酒精和胃液混合的气味酸臭刺鼻，Chris不禁皱起眉头，但却没有离开，而是不停地抚摸Zach的后背，试图让他好过一点。等确定Zach不再呕吐后，他从床头上抽了些纸巾帮Zach擦擦嘴，然后捏着鼻子将垃圾桶里的东西处理掉。

“Zach，你能坐起来吗？你得漱漱口。”Chris带了一杯清水回来。他将杯子放在床头柜上，试着让Zach翻身，依然不成功。不过好歹他趁着Zach抬起上半身时让他漱了漱口。

“Chris……”吐过后Zach比之前清醒了一点，但还是眉头紧皱很不舒服的样子。他的手在床边胡乱摸索，Chris试着握住他的手，立刻被Zach拉了过去。

“我在，Zach。你还需要什么？”

“难受……”Zach声音嘶哑地说。Chris感到一阵酸楚击中了他的心脏。

“会好起来的。”他把Zach的额发全都撩上去，凑过去亲吻他汗湿的额头，解开他领口的扣子让他呼吸更顺畅一些。

“别走……”Zach闭着眼睛，看上去痛苦又焦急，“别跟Benana……”

Chris好气又好笑：“我跟Benedict根本没什么……算了，你也听不进去。”他继续用手指梳理Zach的黑发，按摩他的额头让他舒服一些，“但我向你保证，我不会离开的。至少今晚不会。好好睡吧，等你醒来我会跟你解释一切。”他像哄孩子一样轻声诱哄着，几分钟后，Zach终于屈服于酒精的力量睡了过去。

Chris松了口气，但一切还没结束。他可不能任由Zach这么睡着。至少得想办法让他舒服一点，不然第二天早上的宿醉会杀了他的。

Chris起身从Zach的衣柜里找出两身睡衣——如果他打算留着这里照顾Zach，那他也得让自己睡得舒坦一些。他解开Zach的衬衣扣子和腰带，但是怎么把这些衣服从Zach身上剥下来又成了一个难题，因为他醉得根本无法配合Chris。

“你欠我太多了。”Chris嘟囔着，扯掉Zach的衣服又让他出了一身汗，并且他暗暗希望他粗鲁的动作没有毁掉那些高级时装。他把换下来的衣服扔进洗衣篮，然后用温热的毛巾给Zach擦拭脸和身体。台灯柔和的光线下，Zach的睡颜安静又温柔，简直像一个沉睡的天使。Chris恍然意识到他似乎从没见过Zach的这一面，印象中的Zach有时性感，有时体贴，有时顽劣得令他哭笑不得，却从没有像现在这样，看起来像个干净无害的大男生。

“我干嘛要对着一个醉汉发花痴……”Chris感到自己的脸有些热，他甩甩头，快速给Zach擦了擦身体，然后帮Zach穿上睡衣。又是一项大工程。

做完这一切后Chris已经精疲力尽，而且发现这一夜已经过去了大半，没有多少时间可睡了。大不了就推掉白天的讲座，他想道，马马虎虎刷了个牙，换上睡衣，爬上Zach的床。他累得没有力气在沙发上重新弄个窝了，而且他希望Zach一醒来就能看见他，然后尽快把误会解释清楚。

“晚安。”他咕哝着，扯过被子盖住两个人。Zach在睡梦中发出一声呓语，有所感应地往他这边靠了靠，暖烘烘的体温和alpha的气息同时包裹住Chris。他发出舒服的喟叹，额头抵着Zach的肩膀，任由意识滑进睡梦的深渊。

 

Zach感到头疼欲裂，脑袋像是被好几个拳击手揍过一样，喉咙也干得冒火。他闭着眼睛，有好长一会儿想不起来发生了什么，只想来一杯冰凉的清水，或者随便什么人帮他缓解一下该死的头疼。他在被子下轻轻挪动，几乎能听到全身肌肉在嘎吱嘎吱地向他发出抗议。接着他发现有一具温暖的身体正蜷缩在他怀里，毛茸茸的脑袋顶着他的下巴。

“Skunk？”他的声音哑得不成样子，“我说过你不能上床……”

“Zach？”

哇，Skunk都会说话了？Zach迷糊但惊讶地想。“Skunk”的身体与他如此契合，他觉得自己可以容忍它在床上再躺一会儿。

“Zach，你醒了吗？”那个声音固执地将Zach从睡梦中唤醒，一只手落在他的额头上轻轻按摩。Zach低声哼哼着，感激地把脑袋凑过去，温暖的手指像有魔法一样舒缓了他的头痛。

“这样好些了吗？”

“Chris……”Zach听出了那个声音，挣扎着睁开眼睛，对上了一片最温柔的蓝色。

“早。”Chris微笑着向他打招呼，声音里还带着刚刚睡醒后的慵懒和性感。

“早。”Zach呆呆地回应。这是个梦吗？

“你不是在做梦。”他一定在不知不觉中把那句话问出来了，因为Chris轻轻笑出了声。Zach仍然不敢相信地捉住他的手拢在手心：“但是……你怎么会在我的床上？”还穿着他的睡衣，睡在他身边，好像他已经这么做了一辈子一样。

“你真的什么都不记得了对吗？”Chris挪动身体换了个姿势，“你给过我你家的钥匙。”

“是的……”Zach感到喉咙无比难受，一阵袭来的头疼让他皱了皱眉。“等我下。”Chris从被子下爬起来。Zach又闭上眼睛，耳边传来Chris的拖鞋与地面摩擦的声响，还有他和狗狗们打招呼的声音，接着是房门被打开的声音。Chris要走了吗？Zach难过地把脸埋入枕头，他大概不愿意再跟我在一起了。操，他的头疼得更厉害了。

但是没过多久，又传来了房门被打开的声音，接着Chris返回了卧室，还带回了一个马克杯。“我回去冲了一杯蜂蜜水，”他解释道，将马克杯放在床头柜上，扶着Zach慢慢坐起来。他的脑袋还是昏昏沉沉的，胃里也一阵阵地犯恶心。“这能让你好受一些。”

“谢谢。”Zach就着Chris的手喝下一杯水，恶心感稍稍减轻了些，但脑袋还是晕乎乎的。

“不客气，”Chris扶着他再度躺下，接着也钻进被子，调皮地眨了眨眼睛，“我猜这次之后你再也不想喝得这么醉了。”

“是的。”Zach痛心疾首地说。Chris身上还带着一股凉气，乍一钻进温暖的被窝让他颤抖了一下。Zach犹豫着要不要把他搂进怀里来，他不确定Chris愿不愿意被他触碰。但接着Chris主动往他这边靠了靠，几乎钻进了他的怀里，发凉的手指贴在他的胸口。

“Chris……”

“嗯哼？”

“我……我想知道昨晚发生了什么，我有没有说胡话或者做什么蠢事？”他紧张地吞咽了一下，“还有你为什么会睡在我的床上。我以为……你和Benedict在一起。”

“我觉得你真的误会了一些事。”Chris轻轻笑起来，屈起手臂垫在脑袋下面。Zach凝视着他的样子就好像只要他一眨眼Chris就会消失一样。“首先，我希望你能明确这点，我跟Benedict之间绝对不存在超越友谊的情感，他就像是，我最好的朋友之一，是朋友，而不是别的什么，明白？”

Zach看起来很不信服的样子：“也许只是你自己这么认为。”他不悦地抿了抿嘴唇，“也许Benedict不这么想，也许他想要比朋友更多的东西。”

“Zach，”Chris几乎想叹气了，但他不想让自己看起来很不耐烦，Zach已经被宿醉搞得可怜兮兮的，没必要让他感觉更糟了，“你被他耍了，Bennett对我根本不是那种感情，他有未婚妻，而且我知道他很爱她。他那么做只是想要试探。”

“试探我？”

“更多的是试探我。”

Zach皱起眉，觉得自己已经迟钝得听不懂Chris的话了，也许他需要再来一杯蜂蜜水，还要几片醒酒药。

“Bennett见过我以前有多么排斥alpha，所以当他发现我给自己找了个alpha男友时他开始担心起来，尤其是，我在这段关系里表现得并不主动。他最开始以为我是被胁迫的，后来发现只是我畏首畏尾的老毛病又犯了，所以他决定刺激我一下，好让我知道其实我有多么看重你，在乎你。”Chris说到最后脸红起来。

“他通过惹怒我……来刺激你？”

“差不多吧。挺匪夷所思的是不是？他甚至准备了两套方案，勾引我，或者勾引你。考虑到你们两个都是alpha，他最后选择了我，假装他对我有意思，惹你生气，然后让我意识到我多么害怕你生气，多么害怕你误会，多么害怕你离开我。”Chris吸了口气，凝视着Zach的眼睛，“我解释清楚了吗？”

“差不多？”

“那真的是个很烂的主意，也许我早就该提醒你Bennett这人有多么热衷于看好戏，他以前就因为这点给自己惹过麻烦，这么多年过去了也没什么进步。”

“也许没你说的那么糟糕，”Zach想了一会儿，慢吞吞地说，“至少他的目的达到了。”

“从结果来看，是的。我当时慌得不行，你就那么气冲冲地走了，看起来还很伤心，而且一直不接我的电话。”Chris小声说，“我甚至不知道发生了什么事，有那么一瞬间我以为你终于对我失去了耐心。我被吓坏了。”

从Chris的眼睛里Zach看得出他确实被吓到了，一阵愧疚爬上他的心头：“我只是……我当时太生气了，Chris，我不知道该怎么办。你绝不会喜欢我再给Benedict一拳的，而且我也不想对你吼。我很担心我控制不住脾气冲你大吼大叫。”

“你不愿冲我生气，于是就离开了？”

Zach点头：“我觉得那种状况下最好先让自己冷静下来……”

“假如你的冷静方式就是在酒吧里喝得烂醉，我宁可你冲我大吼大叫。”Chris叹息似的说。Zach蠕动嘴唇低声说了句“对不起”，看上去像个被批评了的孩子。

“没必要向我道歉，”Chris换了个姿势，双手捧着Zach的脸颊，让他的眼睛看向自己，“这不是你的错，至少不完全是。我被告知一个alpha受到挑衅时出现那样的反应是很正常的。”

“但我的处理方式仍然不够好，至少我应该表现得更成熟一些。”Zach沮丧地说，“我不该把你一个人留在那里，特别是我当时还以为Benedict对你抱有友谊以上的感情，那等于把自己的omega直接推给了别人。而且我也不该喝得醉醺醺的，还麻烦你来照顾我。”

“你确实该庆幸Bennett对我没有浪漫意义上的感觉。”Chris开玩笑地说，“而且你喝醉以后还挺可爱的。”

“可爱。”Zach重复了一遍，对这个描述挑起眉：“你认真的？”

“是啊，你执意要躺在地板上，还忘记了Skunk的名字。”

“哦……”Zach脸热起来。

“但你还记得我的。我猜这意味着我在你心中比Skunk更重要一点。”

“Chris——”

“好吧，不开玩笑。”Chris收起笑容，“但我还是要跟你道歉。我是你的男朋友，可我一直以来既不够坚定也不够主动，让你缺乏安全感——”

“安全感。哦我的上帝啊……”Zach突然捂着脸呻吟起来，“我竟然因为缺乏安全感跟我的男朋友闹脾气，太丢脸了。”

“Zach，”Chris好笑地拉下他的手，“这没什么，我又不会笑话你。”

“别人会笑话我。”

“比如说？”

“Benedict会笑话我，他几乎知道一切。”提到这个“伪情敌”Zach还是很不高兴，“话说回来，他怎么样了？我那一拳有没有打断他的鼻子？”

“差一点点。”

“好吧，”Zach的语气说不上是安心还是失望，“但我不会向他道歉的。”

“没指望你会那么做。”Chris嘀咕道，“还有其他问题吗？”

“有。能吻你吗？”

Chris脸颊上飘起一丝红晕：“我以为这不算个问题。”他凑过去在Zach唇上轻轻啄了一下，但Zach搂住Chris激烈地吻了回来，手指插进Chris发间固定住他的脑袋，噙住他粉色的唇瓣轻轻啃咬直到它们变成更加艳丽的颜色。

“我想做爱。”Zach气喘吁吁地放开Chris的嘴唇，仍然趴在Chris身上不肯起来，“我想要你，Chris。”

“哦……”Chris受惊似的扑闪着眼睫毛，整张脸都涨成了粉色。他的嘴唇上还沾着Zach亮晶晶的口水——这让Zach忍不住又低头亲了他一下，然后又是一下。“你真的确定……嘿！”他使劲推开Zach，后者简直像只粘人的狗狗一样贴着他的脸又亲又舔，“你确定你现在的状况没问题？我是说，我不想你做到一半睡着，或者更糟，吐在床上。你的宿醉症状都消失了吗？”

“……没。”Zach懊恼地把脑袋埋进Chris肩窝，欲求不满地哼哼着。但他的确还在头疼，胃里也没有平复下来，“好吧，你是对的。跟男朋友在自己的呕吐物里做爱一点美感都没有。”

“没错，那一定会让我铭记终身的。”Chris笑着说，纵容Zach手脚并用地缠着他，像只大号的树袋熊。

“不敢相信我把这么好的机会搞砸了……”Zach不甘心地嘀咕，从上次Chris发情期后他俩还从没这么亲密过呢，阻隔着他和Chris之间的只有一层薄薄的睡衣，但他却只能看却不能吃。Zach对此感到无比窝火。

“没关系，以后有的是机会。”Chris说完，感到Zach猛地将头转了过来，满脸震惊地盯着他。“我是说……”他的脸又烧起来，“我是你的男朋友，你总会跟你的男朋友做爱的，对吧？”

Zach的嘴巴像金鱼一样开开合合，好一会儿才说出话来：“这么说可能不太准确，但我刚刚真的觉得自己像听到了特赦令的犯人一样。”

“你太夸张了，”Chris翻了个白眼，“而且不是我说，你的口气真的非常、非常糟糕。就算你现在真的有体力，我也会拒绝的。”

Zach字面意义上僵住了：“卧槽，”他完全忘了宿醉起来后的口气有多可怕，“我闻起来就像一坨屎。”而且他刚刚还跟Chris热吻了，Chris竟然没把他一脚踹下去。“我猜我应该先去洗个澡，然后好好刷刷牙。”

“确实，你应该那么做。”

“再过五分钟我就去。”Zach想了想，又把脸埋进Chris肩膀，“不，十分钟。”

“Zaaaaaaaach——”

“就再多十分钟，Chris，我保证。”Zach说，但他紧紧巴着Chris的动作一点说服力都没有。

 

 

TBC


	24. 第二十四章

“我真的非常不喜欢你们现在这样。”Benedict啧啧摇头。

这是学术交流会结束后的第三天。他正坐在那家叫做Starry Night的蛋糕店里，倚着弹性适中的沙发靠垫，面前的小茶几上摆着一杯拿铁，空气中飘散着令人愉悦的烘焙甜香。Benedict通常乐于享受这样轻松甜蜜的下午茶时光，如果没有某对情侣不停地在他面前发射粉红泡泡的话。

“没人要求你必须喜欢。”Zach不痛不痒地回了他一句，用叉子挖下一小块维也纳巧克力杏仁蛋糕送到Chris嘴边，“试试这个？”

“Zach……”Chris看起来有点局促，蓝眼珠微微转动着，脸颊上飘着可爱的红晕，大概还有些不习惯当着好友的面表现得如此腻歪。但Zach固执地举着叉子等待着，一脸讨好又期盼的样子，好像Chris不吃他就会一直举着似的。

“就吃一口，我保证你会喜欢的。那个大个子极力向我推荐这个。”Zach柔声劝哄着。他们两个靠得很近，沙发扶手紧挨在一起，Zach还把半个身子都斜了过来，Chris一抬头就会陷入Zach甜蜜的眼神攻势中。这有点过了，Chris默默地想，但还是顺从地张嘴吃下那口蛋糕，接着立刻因为融化在舌尖上的细腻滋味而睁大了眼睛。

“怎么样？”

“很好吃。”Chris又回味了几秒钟，看起来像是被这块蛋糕感动了，“我喜欢里面的碎杏仁和可可。”

“就像我刚才说的，这是他们力荐的新款，不会有错的。”Zach又挖下一小块蛋糕喂到Chris嘴边。

“我想我可以自己来。”Chris小声说，粉色的脸颊看起来十分诱人。那让Zach心满意足地把叉子还给了他。

Benedict得救似的松了一口气。自从他们之间那个小小误会解除后，这对情侣就突然开启了如胶似漆的秀恩爱模式。不是说Benedict不乐见于此，促成今日的局面他也出了一份力呢。但他真心希望这两个人能懂得什么叫做收敛。

“我受苦受难的耶稣，”他抚着胸口连连摇头，“我还以为整个下午都不得不看你们两个玩喂来喂去那一套。”

“也没人要求你必须看。”Zach端起咖啡喝了一口，“说实在的，如果这些让你感觉不自在，干嘛不回你住的酒店呢？我相信你的房间里肯定没有一对喂来喂去的情侣。”

“Zach。”Chris责备地看了他一眼，接着转向Benedict，“他不是那个意思……”

“我就是那个意思。”

“Benedict是我的朋友。”

“嗯哼，还是个超级电灯泡。”

Chris叹了口气，即使误会已经解开，Zach仍对被Benedict耍了的事耿耿于怀，真不知道他哪天才能成熟点。

“不来块蛋糕吗？”为了化解尴尬，Chris尝试转移话题。

“不必了，光看你们俩就腻得我没胃口了。”Benedict干巴巴地说，“我甚至怀疑你根本是在联合Zach报复我。”

“我干嘛要报复你？”

“因为我耍了你的alpha还害你们两个闹误会。”

“我根本没把那件事放在心上。”Chris翻了个白眼，“你什么时候得了被害妄想症？”

“大概是他英俊的鼻子挨了一拳之后。”Zach插嘴道。

“没错。”Benedict竟然点了点头，“你大概也很后悔当时没冲我脸上来一拳。”

“我现在就很想冲你脸上来一拳，你正在破坏我吃甜点的好心情，”Chris挖了一块蛋糕送进嘴里，把叉子抿得干干净净，“再说，如果我想报复你，只要把整件事全告诉Sophie就好了。”

“谁是Sophie？”Zach问。

“Bennett的未婚妻。”Chris解释说，满意地看到Benedict听到这个名字时瑟缩了一下。“瞧，这招有用多了。”

“你学坏了，Chris。”Benedict痛心疾首地说，“从前那个善良天真的小少爷呢？“

“那个‘善良天真的小少爷’第一次见面就叫你滚来着。”Chris哼了一声。

“你都不管管吗？”Benedict转向Zach，后者正捧着手机在屏幕上敲敲打打，闻言也只是抬头淡淡瞥了他一眼。

“Chris想怎么样都行。”

“我恨你们两个！”

“有什么不对吗？”Zach口中的大个子端着一个圆托盘走过来，大概是看到Benedict的表情有点狰狞，特地过来问问。

“没事，他有点小激动而已。”Chris向疑惑不解的大个子解释说，“他说他从没喝过这么棒的咖啡。”

“啊哈，”来人露出一个憨憨的微笑，骄傲地点了点头，“很有品位，伙计。你还可以试试我们的爱尔兰咖啡，我最近刚搞到一箱不错的爱尔兰威士忌。”

“有机会我会尝试的。”Benedict对他挤出一个笑脸。

大个子对这个回答看上去很满意，接着又从托盘上取下一个小碟子摆在Chris面前：“再试试这个。”

“这又是啥？”

“蔓越莓布朗果酱蛋糕。”

Chris对着碟子里的心形小蛋糕哭笑不得：“可我刚吃掉一份维也纳巧克力蛋糕。你必须停止这么做了，为了我的身材着想，我觉得我的大腿已经粗了一圈了！”

“不会的，”大个子乐呵呵地说，“Tom每天也会吃掉很多，但他还是很瘦。”

“那是因为Tom本来就很瘦。”

大个子不置可否地拍了拍他们的沙发靠背，又回到制作间去忙了。留下Chris瞪着那些香软可口的蛋糕不知所措。

“没关系，”Zach急忙开口，“我不介意你胖一点。而且肉多点摸着手感好。”

Chris红着脸瞪了他一眼。Benedict则生无可恋地捂住了眼睛。

“还有，Tom是谁？”

“Tom就是这家店的店长。不过他不常来。”

“Tom是店长？我以为那个大个子才是。”

“他只是个甜点师。”

“甜点师？认真的？他看起来是那种一顿饭能吃十几个鸡腿的糙汉子！”Zach想到对方在Chris面前放下蛋糕时屈起的手臂，那几乎要将衬衣撑爆的肱二头肌可不是说笑的！

“Chris看起来挺粗犷，但他其实是个很热情也很细心的男人。他做出来的蛋糕精致得简直像工艺品”

“你说他叫Chris？”

“不可以吗？”Chris最终没能抵御美食的诱惑，叉起一块小蛋糕送进嘴里，“我还认识另一个Chris呢，都是这种金发碧眼的大胸alpha。”

“幸好你不是个alpha。”Zach小声嘀咕。

“嗯咳——”Benedict使劲清了清喉咙，终于忍受不了被这对情侣当做空气了，“我说，你俩干脆去开个房吧。”

“假如你保证不再跟来的话，我们会去的。”Zach甩给对方一记眼刀，而Chris因为这句话呛住了。

“老实说，我有幻想过threesome，不过那场景中可不包括另一个alpha。所以我得说，不。”Benedict不痛不痒地回击道。Chris咳得更厉害了，Zach不得不放弃瞪视Benedict，转身轻拍Chris的后背。

“他需要一杯水，天才。”Benedict鄙视地说，看到Zach依他所说给Chris倒了一杯清水，内心总算找回了一点平衡。

“这里已经不需要我了，Chris。”Benedict假装惋惜地叹了口气，“我打算后天就回英国。”

“我以为你会在这里多逗留几天。”Chris喘匀了气，蓝眼睛里带着些微惊讶。

“原本是有这个打算，不过现在看来没这个必要了。”Benedict干巴巴地说，看上去正在费力地压抑着翻白眼的欲望，“我不想费心跟Sophie解释为什么在美国呆了几天我的视力就直线下降。”

“好像你和Sophie当时没有闪过我的眼一样。”

“啊哈，”Benedict眯起眼睛，露出“终于被我逮到了吧”的表情，“所以这一定是你蓄谋已久的报复。你记恨我和Sophie当时在你面前秀恩爱，所以现在铆着劲在我面前秀回来。”

“精彩绝伦的推理，大侦探。”Chris毫无诚意地夸奖道。一旁Zach的手悄无声息地爬上来，握住他的手与他手指相扣，Chris没有挣开。  
“玩笑归玩笑，Chris，能找到一个与自己共度一生的人不容易，我是真心为你感到高兴。”  
共度一生。Chris咀嚼着这几个字，感到一股突如其来的颤栗传遍全身。当他因为父亲那个荒谬的提议逃离在外时，与某个alpha一辈子捆绑在一起曾是他最厌恶的想法。甚至就在几个月前，他都还像躲避瘟疫一样躲避着alpha们，直到那次头脑发昏地在酒吧搭上了Zach。这是他迄今为止的人生里最荒谬最出格的举动，用Karl的话来说，是“愚蠢且危险的行为”。但是从结果来看，似乎也并没有那么糟糕，即使这中间诸多波折意外，所幸Zach心意坚定，而他也足够幸运。现在，Chris意识到他和Zach已经跟他在大街上遇到的腻乎乎的情侣没什么两样了。他们约会，几乎是在同居——考虑到他们就住在彼此对门且时常往对方家里跑，他们互相深入彼此的生活而Chris对此已经不那么排斥。就如眼前，他的手指亲密地嵌在Zach指间，仿佛一件最自然不过的事情。  
“是的。”Chris轻声说，收紧了与Zach相扣的手指，“是的，”他微笑着重复，迎上Zach惊讶但温柔的眼神，“我也为自己感到高兴。” 

 

Benedict离开的前一个晚上，Chris决定在酒吧为他践行。

“我和Zach就是在这里认识的。”三人坐在吧台前，Chris在中间，Benedict和Zach一左一右。他们面前摆着几个空了的啤酒瓶，而Benedict又向酒保点了几杯鸡尾酒。

“故地重游，嗯？”Benedict挑了挑眉毛，灌下一大口薄荷茱莉普酒。

“也不是，就……Zach对这儿比较熟而已。”Chris耸了耸肩，漫不经心地搅拌着面前的鸡尾酒。这是Zach特意为他点的，叫做梦幻勒曼湖，理由是“它渐变的蓝色让我想到你的眼睛”。好吧，他觉得Zach对他的眼睛可能有种不寻常的迷恋，他甚至告诉Chris他可以盯着他的蓝眼睛看一个小时。“你知道我不怎么来酒吧这种地方，Zach可以确保我不会被酒保宰得太狠。”

“了解。”Benedict点点头，“所以这是一个Zach来酒吧猎艳然后走了狗屎运遇到你然后你们两个勾搭到了一起的故事？”

“差不多？”Chris笑了起来，扭头看了看Zach。他的男朋友正因为Benedict的描述而微微眯起眼睛，但是当Chris安抚地将一只手覆上他的手背，那个危险的表情忽然又舒缓开来。他几不可闻地哼了一声，让自己专注于Chris手心的温度和眼前的冰红茶。今晚他的任务是扮演体贴可靠的男朋友，负责开车把他的omega男友和他不怎么受人欢迎的英国朋友送回去，因此他没有点任何含有酒精的饮料。看在上帝的份上，在前不久才经历过一场几乎杀死他的宿醉的情况下，起码这个月他都不会再碰任何酒精了。

“我希望你能明白你有多走运。”Benedict趴低了身体，越过Chris看向沉默不语的Zach，“当年被Chris的冷漠伤透的心能填满整条泰晤士河，而你，竟然成功把到了他。”

“他有点喝多了。”Chris哭笑不得地解释，因为Benedict的口音越来越重了。而他自己也没好到哪里去，他感到头脑有些轻飘飘的，还有点犯困。“别生他的气，好吗？”他轻轻摇了摇Zach的手，带着一股自己都没察觉到的撒娇意味。

“不会，”Zach将他的手指带到唇边轻轻吻了一下，“我会把这当做是对我的夸奖。”

这下Chris就不能把涌上脸颊的热度都怪到酒精头上了。不过他并没有抽回手的打算，尽管酒保投来的意味深长的眼神让他感到十分难为情。

“我可能要去下卫生间。”Benedict喝干了最后一口薄荷茱莉普，推开高脚凳站起来，却被自己的大衣绊了一下，几乎摔倒。Chris手疾眼快地扶了他一把。

“你还好吗？”他有些担忧地问。Benedict毫不在意地挥了挥手。

“就给我几分钟，马上回来。”

“我觉得我们差不多该结束了，他第二天还要上飞机呢。”Chris也从高脚凳上滑下来，然后意识到自己也喝了不少，因为他的平衡感在向他提出抗议。他不得不抓住Zach的袖子帮助自己站稳，而Zach看起来也很乐意将他俩之间的距离缩短为零。

“我们就把他留在这儿然后自己回去算了。”Zach坏心地提议道。Chris揪住他的领子使劲摇了摇头。

“不行，他要是回不去，Sophie会从大西洋对面杀过来找我的。”

“Sophie有那么可怕吗？”Zach好奇地问，同时搂紧了Chris防止他滑下去，对方酡红的脸颊和迷醉的双眼实在太过可爱，Zach忍不住低头在他鼻尖上落下一吻。

“很可怕。”Chris一本正经地点点头，“她说一Bennett都不敢说二。”

“哇哦，”Zach对这个Sophie简直充满了好奇，“所以她是个alpha？”

“Omega。不过要我说，从气势上来看，她的确更像个alpha。”

“好吧。”Zach点点头，再一次意识到自己确实幸运至极，他可不想成为Benedict那样的妻管严。不过就他对Chris的感情来说，那也只是早晚的事罢了。

 

TBC


End file.
